Rolling Stone
by Janner
Summary: A rolling stone gathers no moss. What can two rolling hearts gather?
1. Chapter 1

Backstory.

Minerva McGonagall let herself into her study, turned around pointed her wand, and murmured " _Colloportus_ ". She heard the familiar squelching sound as the door sealed itself. From a cupboard she took a small, plain glass, inkwell and placed it on her desk. After a few seconds the inkwell glowed blue. Gathering her robes around her she placed her finger on the inkwell and seconds later felt the familiar feeling in her navel as she vanished from the study.

Re-appearing in a small clearing in a forest she recognised her surroundings but, as with her first visit, had no idea where she was. Taking the only pathway from the clearing she walked the fifty yards to the small cottage where Albus Dumbledore now resided. The door opened as she approached to reveal the headmaster or now ex-headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Albus, good to see you, how are you?" a couple of air-kisses breathed past his ears. He looked at his blackened right hand.

"Well, thank you Minerva. Considering the hand and the fact that I am dead, I feel very well."

"Good. Severus tells me that he is making progress with the cure for your hand. He still has a lot to do but he is making good progress. As for being dead, it's better that you stay that way for now."

"Without you and Severus I really would be dead."

"All I did was a cushioning charm when you fell from the Astronomy Tower. Severus did the hard part; he had to time the Avada just right. You had to get your time-turner trick just right too. I was tempted to let you bounce a couple of times."

"I'm glad you resisted that temptation. Now tell me how Harry is doing."

"The tracking charm you invented is working well. I can find them anytime I want. They are at Shell Cottage, planning to break into Gringotts with the help of Griphook. They believe there is another Horcrux in the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort is looking for Gregorovich, thinking he may have the Elder Wand."

"Breaking into Gringotts is a dangerous thing to do." He paused, "You do know that it's all going to come to a head soon don't you?"

"A few days I think, a week at the most."

"I agree. We are as ready as we can be."

The battle was raging. Hermione and Ron had destroyed Hufflepuff's cup and with Harry were close to finding Ravenclaw's diadem. That would just leave the snake.

Meanwhile Narcissa Malfoy was hunting through the corridors looking for Draco. She had witnessed the black Auror, Kingston, or something like that, kill her husband Lucius Malfoy. Vengeance could wait. She had to find her son; she wasn't going to lose him as well. She found him with his wand out standing in the shadow of one of the many statues that lined the corridors of Hogwarts.

"Draco!" she kissed her son, "Come Draco, we have to leave here. Now!" Not waiting for a reply, she took his arm and disapparated them both to Malfoy Manor.

"Mother, what..?"

"I had to get you out of there Draco. Your… your father is dead, Draco. We should go abroad for a while."

"No, mother, I'm not going to leave. I'm going back to Hogwarts; I want to be there when Potter kills Voldemort. Yes Mum. Voldemort is going to lose. I've felt that for some time now."

"Draco, your father is dead, don't you understand that?"

"Oh yes, I understand that, and I don't care. I wouldn't expect you to understand but I hated him. I hated him ever since he used the Cruciatus on me, his own son."

"He used the Cruciatus on you?" Narcissa finished what Draco was going to say. She was angry and bewildered. "I don't believe you. You're a coward. Get out of my house."

"Actually Mother, since the Malfoy estate never passes to a female, this is now my house. You are, of course, welcome to stay."

"Stay! No Draco, I couldn't stay here with a coward and a traitor. With your permission, I'll take my things and go."

"As you wish Mother. Goodbye." She disappeared from his sight. He apparated back to Hogwarts.

Draco appeared on the platform of the Astronomy Tower and immediately made his way downstairs. He found a secluded spot outside the Great Hall which gave him a view through the open doors. There were bodies on the floor, lots of them. He saw Molly Weasley rid the world of his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. Potter was battling just about everybody until there were just the two of them, Potter and Voldemort. Potter didn't stand a chance. Voldemort was the master of the Elder Wand. Or so he thought. He was proved wrong when in a flash of red light Dumbledore appeared in the hall. The Elder wand flew to Dumbledore's hand. Voldemort taunted Potter,

"We have a bit of an impasse, Potter. My wand can't kill you and your wand can't kill me…"

"But mine can. _Avada Kedavra_." The whole room stared in open mouthed astonishment at Neville Longbottom. That was it. It was over, done, finished. Draco remained hidden for an hour trying to decide what to do. Looking again into the hall he saw Ginny Weasley weeping piteously over the body of her brother Fred. He remembered the encounters that he and she had shared a couple of years before. Encounters that neither of them had spoken about. His heart ached for her. Oh Red, I am so sorry. I wish I had been brave enough to prevent this, he thought, but my Mother was right. I am a coward. He knew then what he had to do.

He saw the Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, leaving the hall. He stepped out of the shadows in front of the man. He offered his wand. "Mr Shacklebolt, my name is Draco Malfoy. I surrender myself to you."

Examination of his wand had shown that he had taken no part in the battle, had never used an Unforgiveable Curse, and had never actually injured anyone. Albus Dumbledore had secretly prevailed on the Ministry and the Wizengamot not to send Draco to prison, but to free him on Dumbledore's own recognisance subject to the condition that he return to Hogwarts for his seventh year. After long consideration the authorities had agreed and released Draco to resume his education.

Draco could not understand his own reaction to the news. He was upset, almost angry. He felt that he deserved some sort of punishment. He was reluctant to go back to school; he knew that he would face the taunts of Potter, the Weasel and their friends. He wouldn't take it lying down, that was for sure. Perhaps he should just go back as the obnoxious character he had been before. It would be what everybody expected. It would mean another year enduring the 'companionship' of Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson. He decided he would fake it. He would be a milder version of the Draco Malfoy of old. He could still give Potter and his crew the verbal treatment they were used to. He just had to keep it to a level that would not attract the attention of Dumbledore or McGonagall.

He and Hermione Granger had been named Head Boy and Girl. Both had declined the opportunity to share the apartment normally used by the holders of those positions. Neither could imagine sharing such a facility with the other.

Let the term begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

The school year started much as the previous years. People had caught up with friends that they had not seen over the summer. Draco Malfoy had as usual been insulting people left, right and centre. Only Luna Lovegood had noticed that, in her opinion, his heart wasn't really in it. It was an opinion she kept to herself.

Head Girl Hermione Granger was hurrying through the corridors of Hogwarts School. She had lingered too long over lunch with Ginny Weasley and she was in danger of being late for her next class. She saw Draco Malfoy, head down, coming the other way. She swerved to her right in order to give him room to pass. Unknowingly, he drifted to his left and their shoulders collided with some degree of force, knocking Hermione to the floor. She looked up at Malfoy,

"You did that deliberately! You git!" Clambering to her feet, with her back to Malfoy, she bent over to pick up her book bag, and felt a hand stroke and squeeze her backside.

"Very nice, for a mudblood." A smirking Draco said.

Hermione stood up and with the benefit of a 180 degree rotation landed a solid, satisfying slap to Malfoy's face. Her face was a furious red, his cheek was the same colour, but for a different reason. Professor's Snape and McGonagall had turned the corner in time to see only the slap.

"Miss Granger! What do you think you are doing, assaulting Mr Malfoy in that manner." said Professor Snape. "Thirty points from Gryffindor and you will see me after lessons for detention." Professor McGonagall arrived,

"Miss Granger will report to me for detention Professor Snape, as I am her head of house." Hermione had had enough, she lost her temper.

"No, Professors! I will _**not**_ report for detention, to either of you!"

"What!? What did you say?" McGonagall demanded angrily.

"I said that I will not report for detention." She pointed at Malfoy, "He assaulted me! Under Article Eighteen, Paragraph Two, of the Hogwarts Disciplinary Procedure Manual, a student has the right to an immediate Redress of Complaint before the Headmaster. I wish to exercise that right at this time for the purpose of registering a complaint against Draco Malfoy. Under the paragraph three, you Professors, are required to rescind the detentions and withdrawal of house points until the completion of the disciplinary procedure."

"Preposterous insolence! You will report…" A blustering Snape began.

"Preposterous it may be Professor Snape, but Hermione is absolutely correct." Three people stared at Draco Malfoy. The widest eyes belonged to Hermione. He had used her name! He had backed her up! He had called her Hermione! Not mudblood, not just Granger, but Hermione! What the hell was going on?

Thirty minutes later the four people from the corridor were standing before Dumbledore in his office. The Headmaster addressed himself to the two Professors. "Thank you, Minerva, Severus. I will take it from here. I will inform you of any disciplinary measures I take. I need detain you no longer."

"Please do keep us informed, Headmaster." Said Snape, "Such insolence cannot go unpunished." He swept out of the room, McGonagall trailed behind looking as though she was following a bad smell. Dumbledore turned his attention to Hermione and Draco.

"What am I to do with you two?" he murmured. He sounded exasperated.

"Well Professor…" Hermione began.

"The question was rhetorical, Miss Granger, it does not require an answer. I think I will speak with you individually. Mr Malfoy please wait in the outer office for a short while." It was twenty-five minutes before the door opened and Hermione came out, she held the door open for Draco.

"Your turn now. I'm sorry I slapped you." She said quietly. The door closed behind him. As Dumbledore had instructed her, she waited. She thought over her conversation with the headmaster. He had not mentioned the events that had brought them here. Instead he had told her about Draco Malfoy, describing him as 'a very conflicted young man' torn between an evil, recently deceased, father to who had demanded rigorous adherence to his own pure-blood philosophy and his inborn personality which, Dumbledore suspected, was relatively benign. He just wasn't a bad person; he was still trying to live up to his father's expectations. Failure to meet those expectations had, in the past, resulted in a father using the Cruciatus curse on his own son. Hermione had been shocked. A guilty feeling crept over her for slapping him because of something as trivial as a squeezed backside.

Another twenty minutes passed before the door opened and Draco said, "The headmaster wants you to come back in please, Hermione." He did it again! He called me Hermione! And he said please!

The two students sat in front of Dumbledore. He finished writing on some parchment and signed it with a flourish. "Now, to the events of today." he began, "Miss Granger, I believe you have a complaint you wish to lay against Mr Malfoy."

"Yes, Headmaster. He barged into me and caused me to fall to the ground and when I attempted to pick up the things I had dropped, he… he assaulted me. I know I was wrong to retaliate by slapping him and for that I apologise."

"What did this assault consist of, Miss Granger?"

"He… he…"

"I touched her erm… inappropriately, Professor."

"That's putting it mildly, if I may say so, sir." Hermione added. Dumbledore steepled his fingers in front of his mouth.

"Mr Malfoy, your version please."

"The collision was my fault sir, but it was not deliberate. I just wasn't watching where I was going. As for the rest, there is no excuse I can make, sir. I was out of order and I want to apologise unreservedly to Hermione for that." He kept using her given name and it was beginning to unnerve her.

"Do you accept each others apologies? Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir." Hermione just wanted to get this over and get out of there.

"Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes sir." Draco offered his hand to Hermione. The look on Dumbledore's face encouraged her to take it. Grasping her hand firmly but gently, Draco looked into Hermione's eyes "I'm sorry, Hermione." She maintained eye contact,

"Thank you… er… Draco. Me too." Dumbledore smiled.

"Very good. However, the incident may be closed but there are still the consequences to consider. You are the two senior students in the school and therefore a higher standard of behaviour is expected of you. Today you have both fallen below those standards, so I have decided the following. At the beginning of the year you both declined the opportunity to use the apartment here in the castle that is designated for the use of the Head Boy and Girl. I am withdrawing that option and you will move your belongings into the apartment today. I will visit you in the Head Students common room at 9pm." Hermione was outraged,

"Professor, you can't do that, it's not fair. I…"

"Despite your obvious knowledge of the Disciplinary Manual, I think you'll find that I can, Miss Granger. When I visit I will bring details of a task that I am going to set you. It will require a team of two excellent organisers working closely together. You two are it. You are excused classes for the rest of today. Get your belongings moved and get settled, I will see you at 9pm. You may go."

"What about our punishments, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"You are being made to share an apartment with each other. Do you not think that is punishment enough? Would you like more?"

Draco smiled at Hermione, a genuine smile, not his normal smirk, "I've had worse punishments, sir, I think I can bear this one. How long will this arrangement last?" Hermione was shocked again when Dumbledore replied,

"Until the end of the school year, until the two of you graduate. You will just have to learn to get along."

Hermione was in her dorm packing her bags when Ginny came to see her. "Hermione, what on earth are you doing? Why are you packing? Where are you going?" Hermione zipped her bag and threw it on the floor.

"I have to move to the Head Students dorm. Dumbledore's orders." She explained the incident with Draco and the interview with the headmaster. "I wish I had taken Snape's bloody detention and kept my big bloody mouth shut."

"No," Ginny said sadly, "the Hermione I know couldn't do that. She couldn't stand by and see an injustice done. Although I think it's the first time she's reacted when the injustice was done to her. Normally she stands up for others. And that's two bloody's in one sentence." She grinned at her best friend. "Perhaps she is human after all. Humans have to eat, you coming?"

"I'll just drop my bags off and I'll see you there, okay. I won't be long." Ginny left her alone. Hefting one bag on her shoulder and another in her hand, she set off for her new accommodation. It wasn't a long walk to the statue of Edmund D'Arcy, sometime Earl of Bomersham and an average to mediocre wizard. The statue sported a rather over-large backside and was therefore known by the students as Edmund the Arsey, or just Arsey Edmund.

"Lemon lumps." She said to the statue.

"Welcome pretty lady. Your gentleman is already here. Please choose a new password, something a bit more risqué please. 'Lemon lumps' is so childish."

"I'll see what I can do," said Hermione, pleasantly, "and he is **not** my gentleman." She grimaced when Edmund said,

"Not yet."

Just what I need, Hermione thought, a smartarse room guardian. Edmund slid off to one side and she passed through the entrance. She had been here before when Katie Bell had been head girl last year. Roger Davis was head boy and according to Katie he had been a perfect gentleman for the whole year. Which Katie had found slightly disappointing. Hermione thought that if Draco was a perfect gentleman for the rest of the year, the last thing she would be was disappointed. Grateful, yes but disappointed, no. She was not looking forward to the next few days. She was very afraid of what they might bring.

Draco was sitting at the table writing on some parchment. "Ah here you are, I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you too. But can we keep it short for now; I'm hungry and its time to eat. You go first."

Draco put his quill down and stood up. "It's about what happened earlier. I really meant it when I apologised. I've got some issues going on right now that I'm trying to deal with and I'm not finding it easy. I really am sorry Hermione." She thought back to her conversation with Dumbledore,

"I accepted your apology earlier, Draco. So let's just forget it. We're here in this situation and we have to deal with that. We can talk more this evening. I'm going for dinner, are you hungry? We could go down together."

"Thank you, Hermione; I think I'd like that."

She put her bags down next to his before continuing, "I think I understand about your issues and… if I can help… well, I'll be here won't I." They walked to the entrance, "Edmund wants a new password, any ideas?"

"He told me that when I arrived. How about 'Kiss my Arsey'. It's funny and a bit risqué." Hermione laughed.

"Kiss my Arsey. I like it. That's it then. We'll tell him on the way out." Edmund loved his new password.

They separated when they reached the hall, going to their respective house tables. Hermione sat across from Ron and Harry. "Where have you been, Hermione? We've been looking for you since classes finished."

"I'll tell you while we eat. It's a long story though." She ran through the events of that afternoon. Ron was furious.

"Bloody Malfoy, I'm going to go over there and re-arrange his face. He stood and as he turned to race away he collided with his little sister. The point of contact reminded him that she was, in fact, no longer his 'little' sister. He saw her standing in front of him holding her left 'thingy'.

"Ouch. Be a bit more careful, Ron," she hissed, "I'm going to need these one day!"

Hermione said, angrily. "Ronald, sit your arse back down here. Now!" Now Ginny laughed,

"I'd do what she says, Ron. That's two bloody's and an arse all in one day. Don't push your luck." Ron reluctantly returned to his seat, glowering at Malfoy across the hall.

"So Hermione," said Harry, "what's this project you've got to work on?"

"No idea. Dumbledore is coming at nine this evening to explain. I'll have to go soon, I haven't unpacked yet." A still angry Ron took her hand.

"If ferret boy puts one toe out of line, Hermione, you just let me know and I'll sort him out."

"Thank you Ronald, but I don't think that will be necessary. I'm sure I can handle any problems that may arise. Now, I really must be going. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Draco watched her leave the hall and ten seconds later he followed her, conscious of the glares aimed at him from the Gryffindor table, and caring not one jot. A few seconds jogging brought him up behind Hermione. "Oh, hi Draco, how was dinner?"

"It was okay, I got distracted a bit though, what upset Weasley so much? I'm pretty sure it was something to do with me. Was it?"

"Of course it was; nothing upsets him quite like you do."

"What did I do?"

"You insist on continuing to breathe, for a start." She laughed. "Kiss my Arsey." She said to Edmund.

"Anytime, pretty lady, anytime." Replied Edmund sliding out of the way. "Shut it, you pervert." She muttered with a smile.

The door closed behind them and there was a moment of awkward silence. Draco suggested a tour of the apartment. They went up a small stairway to a landing with three doorways. The middle door was a bathroom on either side of which was a bedroom. They started in the bathroom. It was large and naturally lit from a large window. On one side of the window was a huge roll-top bath with a dozen taps around the rim, each one dispensing a different perfumed water. Hermione had become accustomed to showering rather than bathing, but she looked forward to trying this bath. On the other side of the window was a spacious shower cubicle. There was a hand basin with a mirror above and a set of small shelves on either side. Next to one set of shelves was a small bathroom cabinet. "I don't have anything worth keeping in the cabinet. You can use it for your erm… 'feminine' articles. I assume you have things that neither of us wants me to see?"

"Ah… yes. Thank you, that's very considerate. We'll have to arrange some sort of timetable or something for using the bathroom. It will avoid embarrassing incidents."

"You mean like me walking in on you in the shower?"

"Or vice-versa."

"Either way, you'll be the one that's embarrassed. I won't be. So whatever system you come up with is fine with me."

The two bedrooms were identical. A standard Hogwarts single canopied bed. A walk in wardrobe, complete with shelf space and drawers, and an externally ventilated toilet and hand basin. A hearth and fireplace completed the amenities. A comfortable looking sofa, one armchair, and a table and chair all standing on a large carpet, completed the furnishings. By the fireplace was a large box of logs.

Hermione began to unpack when she realised that she had forgotten to bring her bag of toiletries with her. She went through the bathroom where the door to Draco's room was open. She called out, "Draco I've got to go to Gryffindor for a minute, I've forgotten something. I won't be long."

"Hurry back honey, I'll miss you." Came the reply. Malfoy with a sense of humour, she thought, that will take some getting used to.

"Oh, very funny, Draco." In her old room she collected her bag and had a brief word with Ginny before setting off on her return journey. About halfway back a figure stepped out from the shadow of a statue and pinned Hermione against the wall with a forearm across her throat. Pansy Parkinson's voice was soft but full of menace.

"Listen carefully, mudblood. You may have been forced to live in the apartment with Draco, but I'm giving you fair warning, Draco is mine, you bitch, just keep your fucking hands off him. Do you understand me, mudblood?" the pressure on Hermione's throat eased and she found the strength to shove Parkinson away from her.

"Parkinson, I'm allowed out after curfew, you however, are not. You've got about two minutes to get back to your common room. You'd better run." Parkinson glowered at Hermione before turning away, "You just lost your prefects' badge, Pansy, and get this, I will put my hands anywhere I damn well like." She had a spring in her step all the way back to Edmund's statue, putting someone like Parkinson in her place, always felt good. Pansy was obviously too stupid to notice that curfew was still a good hour and a half away. She told Draco about her encounter with Pansy. He stood up,

"I'm just popping out for a minute." He headed for the entrance.

"Hurry back honey, I'll miss you." Hermione giggled as he turned and made a silly face at her. Maybe living with Draco wouldn't be so bad after all. As long as this mood lasted anyway. She would accept it while it lasted. Draco returned fifteen minutes later. His face looked angry but his words were still light and playful.

"Hi honey, I'm home." Hermione suddenly turned serious.

"Draco, please sit down for a minute." He took the other end of the sofa. "What's going on Draco, you..?"

"I've just been to see Pansy. I set her straight on a few things and she won't be bothering you again."

"Thank you, but that's not what I meant. I meant you… what's going on with you? All of a sudden you're all sweetness and light, friendly, kind and even funny. You're even calling me Hermione instead of… that other word. It's making me nervous, like I know there's an explosion coming but I don't know when. It could be next week or the next five minutes. It's making me uncomfortable."

"Hermione, I will talk to you about this, but Dumbledore will be here any minute. Can you wait till later? When he's gone we can talk all you want, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that promise. I don't care what time we get to bed." The old Malfoy smirk re-appeared, on his face but not in his eyes. Blushing, she hastily added, "In your dreams Mal… Draco. That's not what I meant, and you know it." Edmund's voice sounded in the room,

"The headmaster is here, shall I let him in? God knows what he'll do to me if I say no."

Dumbledore settled into an armchair. He got straight down to business. "The project I have for you is something that will require organisation, co-operation, imagination, self-belief, trust and vision." Draco was intrigued, Hermione was excited. Neither of them expected Dumbledore's next words. "April 23rd. Does that date mean anything to either of you?" Draco shook his head,

"Not to me, sir. Hermione?"

"St. George's Day. Patron Saint of England and er, something el… of course, Shakespeare's birthday."

"Correct, Miss Granger. So here is your task. On April 23rd next year, you will produce and stage a school production of 'Romeo & Juliet'. You have a little over six months. I have asked Professor McGonagall to oversee the project, she will offer encouragement and advice, but she will not interfere. You can have a budget of 200 galleons, again controlled by Minerva. She has suggested that you begin by having a working breakfast with her at 7.30 tomorrow in her apartment. If the production is a success you will receive an automatic 'O' in your Muggle Studies NEWT. To succeed you two will have to drop all of your preconceptions and prejudices about one another and work together. You are depending on each other."

"But I'm not taking Muggle Studies, sir." Draco said,

"You are now, Mr Malfoy. Right I'll be off. Good Luck to you both. I look forward to the show."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The two head students said very little for the minute after Dumbledore left. "Well, that doesn't sound too difficult. Produce and stage 'Romeo & Juliet'. Where the hell do we start?" said Hermione.

"How about we sleep on it for tonight? Think about it, get our own ideas and then crunch them tomorrow. We can then go to McGonagall in the morning with hopefully at least one idea."

"Sounds good to me. You're supposed to talk to me now, remember?" They both jumped when, with a crack, a house elf appeared.

"Good evening master, mistress. This elf's name is Gabby. I is looking after you this year. Is there anything you is wanting now?" Hermione was quick to reply.

"Yes. To begin with you are not to call us master and mistress. Mister Draco and Miss Hermione will do. You are forbidden to punish yourself in any way, for any reason. Now I would like a large cup of hot chocolate, please."

"A cup of coffee for me and a bacon sandwich as well." Seeing the glare in Hermione's eyes he quickly added, "Please, Gabby."

Draco swallowed the last of his sandwich, drank some coffee. He sat quietly, looking thoughtful. "Stop stalling, Draco." there was just a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm not stalling; I'm just considering where to start."

"The beginning is usually a good place to start."

"The beginning. Okay, I was born at a very early age…"

"Draco!" she snapped.

"Sorry, couldn't resist it. Hermione, all my life I have been taught that I was superior, even among pure bloods. I was superior because I am a Malfoy. Until Hogwarts I had everything I wanted as soon as I wanted it. I never had to make any sort of effort. Obedience to my father was the only task I had to fulfil. Half bloods and mu… muggle born people were not worthy of any consideration. They ranked just above the muggles that my father called vermin."

"Until I came to Hogwarts I believed everything he had taught me. Believed it without reservation or hesitation. My birthday party guests were always Vince, Greg, Pansy, Millicent and their parents. At my seventh birthday do, my father announced that Pansy and I were engaged. They never considered asking us of course. I think that's why Pansy spoke to you the way she did. No matter how much I try to convince her that it ain't gonna happen, she persists in believing it will. Then I came to Hogwarts." Hermione had been listening intently, beginning to build a mental picture of the person in front of her.

"I don't have to say anything about the first three years here. You know as much as I do about those years. In the fourth year I had my first real crush on a girl. I thought she had grown into a really attractive girl. Sadly she had two strikes against her. First, she was a Gryffindor, a pure blood Gryffindor, but a Gryffindor nonetheless. I began to wonder what all the fuss was about. When I saw her at weekends, out of school uniform, she was just a girl. You can't see Gryffindor or pure blood or any of the other things I was supposed to hold against her. I was confused, and I couldn't see any point in carrying on the way I was, but I also couldn't see a way of changing while my father was alive."

"Well, the pure blood bit rules me out, doesn't it? So who? What was the second strike against her?"

"She has red hair."

"Red… oh, Merlin. You're talking about Ginny Weasley aren't you?"

"Yeah. A blood traitor, just because of her name. You can't see a name either. Ridiculous. Shocks you doesn't it?" Hermione couldn't deny that.

"Not more than a helluva lot! Ginny… I wonder what she'd have done if she had known?"

"She did know."

"What? She never said anything."

"She would hardly go blabbing it all over the school, would she? I met her once in a corridor somewhere; there were just the two of us. She was expecting the usual crap but I complimented her on a Quidditch game she had played in. She blushed; you know the way she does. I couldn't stop myself and I kissed her and was pleasantly surprised when she responded. After two or three more clandestine meetings she lost her nerve and backed away."

"The little minx! Wait till I see her."

"No! I mean, please don't say anything. I promised I'd never tell."

"In that case, I won't. Have you still got a crush on her?"

"No. I mean she's even more attractive now, but no. Crushes aren't meant to last, are they? You see once I started looking at people without reference to blood status or what house they were in, I found that there were a lot of attractive girls at school. That was the year of the Tri-Wizard tournament and I couldn't help but admire what Potter did that year. I made the mistake of telling my father of that admiration…"

"Was that when he used..?"

"Yeah, the Cruciatus. To make it worse he was smiling while he did it. I hated that bastard from that day on. I'm afraid I reverted to type after that, even though my heart wasn't really in it. Then, when you slapped me earlier today, I decided there and then that I'd had enough of pretending, and here we are. My father is dead; I don't have to be afraid of him anymore. I can finally be myself. I know there's too much history between us to forgive, but do you think you can draw a line under it all and start again from now?"

"Can I give you my answer in the morning? You've given me a lot to think about. I'd like to sleep on it. I think we should go to bed now." Again the smirk. "Will you stop that!? It's becoming dead annoying." She couldn't keep herself from smiling when she said it.

"Well, stop saying things that can be so easily misconstrued." He laughed. They were still laughing went they climbed the small stairway to their rooms.

It took Hermione a while to get comfortable in her new bed. Over her years at Hogwarts, her mattress had developed a depression where her body had fitted perfectly. She would have to speak to Gabby about bringing that one here. She would normally lie on her back and drift into sleep, but tonight her mind was buzzing.

What to do about Draco Malfoy? Since she had slapped him, he had been polite, courteous, and even funny. The story he had told her was plausible enough but there was too much history between them for her to accept it without question. I have to give him time, she thought, just to see if he reverted to type, as he had put it. She would do nothing to provoke him. She would wait and not rush to judgement. The line, she decided, was drawn. Now about this play. She would start by reading it again to refresh her memory. Having very little experience of the muggle world, she doubted that Draco knew the work; she would suggest they read it together.

Draco was also reflecting on the day. He had told her the truth; it was the slap that had made all the difference. That and Snape's attitude towards Hermione, not being the slightest bit interested in his part in the incident. Fairness was not a new concept to him, but his experience of it had always been to his benefit. This was his chance. If he could maintain his new attitude and convince Hermione that the change was real and permanent, then she would be invaluable in convincing others, especially Potter and company. It shouldn't be difficult, he had found her pleasant to be around, and easy to talk to. Her conversation was way above the level of Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson. If moving to the apartment meant that he didn't have to hang with those three, that was just another plus as far as he was concerned.

Now they had to produce a play together. We need a name, he thought, a combination of their names. He could only combine them two ways, 'Hermaco' or 'Dramione'. Either would do, although he felt a slight inclination towards Hermaco. Hermaco Productions Presents. Sounds good to me, he thought as he slipped into sleep.

Hermione awoke to the sound of activity in the bathroom. Checking her clock, she saw that it was a quarter past six. Fifteen minutes before her normal wake up time, that was not going to be a problem for her. Her eyes closed until a soft tapping on her bathroom door opened them again. Draco's voice sounded softly, "Bathrooms free… honey." Hermione supressed a giggle, but she would play his silly game.

"Thank you, honey." She replied.

Twenty-five minutes later Hermione went downstairs to find Draco pouring coffee from a large pot. "That smells good, have you left some for me?"

"Of course, I'll even pour it for you, how do you take it?"

"Cream, no sugar, thanks. So did you come up with any ideas last night?" he looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "About the play, Draco. Honestly, can't I say anything around here without you going into hormone overdrive?"

"Nothing in particular as far as ideas go. How about you?"

"I think we should start by reading the play. Do you know it at all?"

"Vaguely, it's a boy meets girl, forbidden love, tragic outcome, isn't it?" Hermione was pleasantly surprised. She hadn't expected him to know even that much.

"More or less. We'll have to get hold of a copy, I'm not sure if there'll be one in the library here. I'll check today, I've got a free period before lunch. One more thing, this 'honey' business, it stays strictly in this room. We're going to have enough problems without adding that particular fuel to the fire."

"That makes sense… honey." He grinned, "We have to go see McGonagall now, you ready?"

Professor McGonagall welcomed them and they were soon enjoying the standard Hogwarts breakfast of bacon, sausages, eggs, scrambled, fried or poached, and coffee. While they ate they received their first instruction. "While this project is on-going we will have regular meetings here. Every Tuesday morning for breakfast and Thursday evenings after dinner. During this process, and only in this room, you may call me Minerva. Now Draco, tell me how you propose to begin."

"Yes, Pro… er Minerva. Hermione wants to start by reading and becoming familiar with the play. While we do that we can also think about a timetable. We have a lot to do in planning. We need to think about location, and the technical aspects of something like this. Then publicity, auditions, casting, rehearsals. We have to decide if we are going to direct as well as produce this play. I guess we're not going to have many free evenings for the next few months. Did I forget anything Hermione?

"No, that's pretty comprehensive. Just remember not to lie to me again and we'll do fine."

"Lie to you? When…"

"When I asked you earlier, you told me you had no specific ideas, and then you rattle off a list like that. You didn't come up with that in five minutes. We have to be open with each other Draco or this isn't going to work." Draco became suddenly aggressive.

"Does being open include telling you every little thought I have? Because believe me, some of them you wouldn't like."

"Draco?" Hermione was stung and a little confused.

"Let's stop this right now." Said Minerva firmly, "This is something that you two will need to discuss in the privacy of your apartment. Hermione, anything to add?"

"Just one suggestion, Minerva. Do you think we could prevail upon Professor Dumbledore to play Chorus?"

"An excellent suggestion, but no, I don't think you could prevail upon him." Minerva smiled, and with a glint in her eye, she added, "But I could. I think I know where to find his inner thespian. Leave it with me. Now off you go, I'll see you here on Thursday. There are two copies of the play on the table by the door. Pick them up as you leave." In the corridor Draco turned his back on Hermione,

"See you later." He snapped as he stalked away. Hermione didn't know how to feel. It was a strange mixture of anger, puzzlement, slight fear and most surprisingly, disappointment. The rest of her day was a bust. She could not have concentrated long enough to pick seven lottery numbers. She had managed to dash off a quick letter to her Mum and sent the owl on it's way at lunchtime.

She lingered over dinner, not that she had much of an appetite, reluctant to go back to the apartment. Harry, Ron and Ginny had sat with her, but her conversation was monosyllabic. Eventually Harry asked her what was wrong. Ron asked if it was Malfoy and Ginny pressed her to open up. The rapid fire questions broke her temper. She stood and grabbed her bag from the floor, "I'm not in the mood for answering questions, leave me alone." she snapped, "I'm leaving." She walked quickly with her back straight and her head high, trying to maintain some semblance of dignity. Leaving behind three very confused and hurt friends.

Hermione was grateful that Draco was not around when she reached the apartment. Going straight to her room she stripped to just her knickers, threw on her robe, lay on her bed and tried to read the play. She got as far as 'Two households, both alike in dignity'. She slammed the book down on the bed. What the hell is his problem? She thought, I'm the one he lied to, I should be upset, not him. She knew they would have to talk about it and she wasn't looking forward to that. Dreading the return of the 'old' Draco Malfoy. Picking up the book she tried again.

It wasn't long before she heard him return. Deciding to wait instead of rushing into a heated confrontation, she suddenly realised she was holding her breath. She exhaled slowly and twitched nervously when he knocked on her door. "Hermione, are you in there?"

"Yes, Draco, I am." well, she thought, at least they were still on first name terms, for now anyway.

"Come on out please, we have to talk." His manner was still sharp.

"I'm not dressed, you'll have to give me a minute." She considered adding 'honey' to the sentence but didn't. She put on some lounge pants and a T-shirt. Picking up the book, and taking a deep breath she opened the door. Draco was on the sofa, tie loosened and shirt collar open. Hermione sat beside him. "So…" she began.

"What the hell did you think you were doing this morning!? Embarrassing me like that!"

"Embarrassing you..?"

"Yes! Calling me a liar in front of McGonagall like that. I felt like a bloody first year being told off. If you have something like that to say to me, then you say it here, in private. Nowhere else! The reason I didn't tell you earlier was that I didn't want to have to explain it twice."

"Then why didn't you say that! I would have accepted that and waited. Instead of which you spring it on me. You made me look a fool, and just when I was beginning to believe that you had changed."

"A fool? Why a… oh wait a minute, you thought I was just trying to look smarter than you. You thought I was just scoring points didn't you?"

"Well weren't you? Making it look like you did all the work and I had done nothing. In fact I had thought of some of the points you made but I didn't feel ready to mention them yet. I had intended to talk to you this evening about them." He sighed and sat back,

"Look Hermione, we could go back and forth on this and it will only get worse. Let's stop it now before it gets out of hand. I'm sorry if I caused any offence, it wasn't intentional. In future I'll tell you straight away of any ideas I have, okay."

"Okay. Look, I'm sorry too. I spoke without thinking and I was wrong. So are we friends again?"

"Yes we are. I have changed, Hermione. I'm really trying because I've enjoyed the past few days more than my whole time at Hogwarts. I promise, no more secrets… honey." He was interrupted by Edmund saying,

"Mr Ronald Weasley is requesting admittance. What is your pleasure?" Hermione went towards the door,

"Open up please, Edmund." The door opened. "Hi Ron, what's up?" Ron had a weird look on his face, thrusting a letter at her he said,

"This came for you by owl. Er… Sorry if I'm interrupting something."

"Interrupting…" she realised he was not looking at her face but her chest. She looked down to see her nipples clearly showing through her shirt, not having bothered to replace her bra. "Ron, don't be…"

"See ya round." He snapped and stormed off murmuring under his breath. Hermione returned to the sofa. "Bloody idiot." She muttered.

"Now what have I done?" asked Draco, politely.

"Not you. Ron."

"Oh I see. Well, I've been telling you that for years." Slightly smug now. "Is it cold out there?"

"No why…" She realised that he was looking at the same area that Ron had been. "Oh shut it Draco. Try talking to the face, the tits aren't listening." Draco laughed loudly.

"Hermione Granger! I can't believe you said that!" Her face was red with embarrassment.

"Neither can I." she was almost giggling. The letter was from her Mum. Jean Granger was well used to dealing with owls. Just provide some owl treats and water while any reply was written. Jean drew the line at parchment and quills using normal paper and a ball-point instead.

" _Dear Hermione,_

 _The Goddess of Good Fortune must be on your side. R & J is showing at the Globe for the next two weeks. As you requested we have booked two prime seats for Friday night. I know you wanted Saturday but that is sold out. If you can't make it, Dad and I will go. Two tickets, are you bringing Ron? How long will you stay? Those questions can wait till you get here. Let us know when you are sure of your visit. Oh and bring some owl treats we're getting low. Hope to see you at the weekend._

 _Love you,_

 _Mum._

She folded the letter back into its envelope. I'm not sure I'm ready for this but here I go, in with both feet at the deep end, she thought. "Draco, I'm going to take a huge gamble now. If we can get the okay from McGonagall and Dumbledore, and if you promise to behave, how would you like to come to my parents for the weekend? She has got us some tickets to see Romeo & Juliet at the Globe theatre."

"At your house? Are you sure? I mean I'd like to see the play but…"

"Oh come on Draco, a weekend in London? Beats the hell out of Hogsmeade, don't you think?"

"Well, if you're sure. Okay."

Dumbledore and McGonagall approved. Harry and Ginny were surprised and perplexed. Ron was furious and spewed some venomous comments at Hermione. Jealousy, especially without reason, is a powerful emotion. Hermione tried to imagine a life with Ron. Is this how it would be? Recriminations and accusations every time she became friends with another male person? She couldn't live like that. She couldn't see how any woman could. At midday on Friday Hermione and Draco walked into Hogsmeade and apparated to Hermione's home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione finished brushing her hair and stepped into her dress. With an experienced hand she zipped up the back and looked in the mirror. Good enough for the theatre, she thought. It would be chilly later so she picked up a heavy cardigan that she could slip on during the evening and headed downstairs. Draco was talking to Frank and Jean. He was wearing a medium blue shirt and black slacks. "We should be leaving soon, Draco. Have you got a jacket it might get a bit cold later."

"No actually, I didn't think to bring one."

"Dad, this is really embarrassing but Draco forgot a jacket and I forgot to bring some money." Frank went to the hall closet and came back with a tan coloured, leather bomber jacket. He handed it to Draco.

Draco slipped it on, it wasn't a perfect fit but it was close. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate it." Frank took sixty pounds from his wallet.

"The price of food and drink in central London is ridiculous. You two have a good time." Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Dad. I'll go to the bank tomorrow. Thank you. Ready to try life as a muggle, Draco?"

"When you are, Hermione let's go. I'll drive." Hermione took his arm and he apparated them to Diagon Alley.

They passed through the Leaky Cauldron and out into Muggle London and took a cab to the theatre. Draco looked at the building. "This is a theatre? It looks like a barn and it's round."

"This is a theatre as it would have been in the late fifteen hundreds. It is round and it has no roof. That's why you needed a jacket." Hermione explained. "Let's get the tickets and then find a pub. We'll have time for a couple of drinks to keep the chill off."

Settling at a small table in a nearby pub, Draco took a sip of his rum and coke. "Your parents are nice people, Hermione." She smiled,

"Yeah, I think so too."

"They weren't expecting me though, were they?"

"No, they thought I would be bringing Ron, of course. But I don't think this would be Ron's cup of tea."

"I'm not sure it's mine yet."

"It will be," she replied, "if for no other reason than I'm telling you it will."

"I guess I'd better enjoy it then… honey." That relaxed her even more; it was the first time he had called her that since their argument. She had a feeling she might enjoy this weekend.

"Enjoy it… honey. But remember why we're here. We have to look for ideas for our production." She checked her watch and swallowed the last of her white wine. "Drink up honey, we should be going." Draco picked up his glass and raised it to her,

"Yes… darling." She almost choked as she looked at him. "What? I've heard almost everyone in this pub using the word, just thought I'd try to blend in. I'm supposed to be a muggle aren't I?"

"Come on. Idiot!"

The play was a high quality production that Hermione enjoyed very much. As did Draco, although baffled by some of the language. He had followed the plot with some ease. He had been intrigued by the theatre, Shakespeare's famous 'wooden O', open to the darkening sky, he had been glad of the jacket he had borrowed. They were both hungry when they left the theatre. A nice meal and bottle of wine, during which they discussed what they had seen, rounded off an enjoyable evening for them both. Draco had been unsurprised when Hermione, taking a notebook and pen from her handbag, had started writing notes. Leaving the restaurant at about midnight they had gone back to the theatre and on the paved area outside had sat silently, but each of them deep in thought. Watching the dark water flow steadily by, like a messenger carrying their thoughts to obscurity.

Draco risked a sideways glance at the girl, no, the young woman he was with. Her eyes reflecting the twinkling lights of the riverside. He saw a beauty he hadn't seen before and felt a deep stab of bitter regret for all the years he had spent abusing; there was no other word for it, Hermione. The abuse had been so personal and intense that he felt there was nothing he could do that would ever atone for it. He wished there was, but as his mother had once said 'if wishes were horses then beggars would ride.' All he could do was to carry on like this, even though he knew that there would always be somewhere inside her that hated him. He was amazed that she was hiding it so well. He felt her shiver beside him, "We should be getting you home, you're getting cold."

"Yeah okay. Let's find somewhere quiet where we can be alone."

"I beg your pardon!"

"So we can apparate, stupid. You're misconstruing again."

"Can't help it. You make it so easy." They found a spot and disapparated, this time Hermione drove. At the other end of their journey, Draco was puzzled. "Where are we? I thought we were going to your home?"

"We are. It's about a ten minute walk from here. I feel like a stroll." As they walked there wasn't any conversation, each was willing the other to say something. Two youths, one with a very weird haircut, were coming the other way. Anticipating a possible problem Draco took Hermione's hand. If he was honest, he had been trying to think of a reason to do just that. Walking steadily the two couples passed each other without incident. When they reached Hermione's street she spoke,

"Draco, I have had the most enjoyable evening I think I've had in a very long time. Thank you."

"The same goes for me, Hermione. I enjoyed the play, the food and the company, in equal measure." A few paces from their destination she stopped walking.

"Draco, you do realise you're still holding my hand, don't you?"

"Er… yeah, sorry." he tried to let go but she wouldn't. "I suppose if this was a normal date, I'd have to try to kiss you now…"

"Isn't this a normal date as you called it? Does that mean you aren't even going to try?"

"Hermione, you are well aware of our situation, I'm not sure it would be a good idea. I like where we are now and if there's more to come… it's great, but it's new to me and I don't want to rush into anything and spoil it."

"Okay, I understand. I don't agree, but I understand. Let's go in, shall we? He kissed her softly on the cheek.

"So, do you two have any plans for today?" Jean asked their two visitors. They were all finished eating breakfast and were having coffee in the living room.

"I have to go to the bank, Mum, and get Dad's money." Frank interrupted,

"Don't worry about it Hermione, last night was our treat. We don't get many chances to spoil our little girl these days. As long as you had a good time then that's enough."

"I had a lovely evening, Dad. Thank you so much."

"Me too, Mr Granger. I enjoyed it too. It's very generous of you. I appreciate it, and if Hermione has no plans I'd like to go shopping."

"Shopping? Since when do men volunteer to go shopping?" Jean exclaimed. "Frank, are you listening?" Frank grimaced,

"Draco, if I had a wand, I'd be asking Hermione which hex I should use on you. Thanks a lot." Draco grinned.

"Sorry sir, but these are the only muggle clothes I have and I think I should get some more."

"Shopping it is then" said Hermione, smiling delightedly.

Three hours later, after a visit to Gringotts, they were in Piccadilly Circus having lunch in a restaurant. Draco was dressed in his new jeans and a pale yellow shirt and a white pair of trainers with blue trim and maker's logo. In two bags he had more jeans and shirts, two more pairs of slacks and a leather jacket similar to the one he had borrowed from Hermione's dad.

"I'm done shopping, Hermione," he said, "Is there anything you want to do?"

"No, I'm good to go. We can walk to Diagon from here." They set off down the Haymarket. The late summer sun was bright but by no means hot. Draco caught his breath when he felt Hermione slip her hand into his. She hadn't thought about doing it, it just happened naturally. There were billboards on the pavement. They were approaching Her Majesty's Theatre where the Phantom of the Opera was playing. Draco stopped and said,

"I wonder if they have any seats for this evening, do you fancy it."

"Well, I haven't seen it, so yes, why not."

"Tonight is my treat, but I would prefer to eat before the show, is that okay?"

"Fine by me, but let's find out if there are seats available." There were. Luck? Maybe. But they were among the most expensive seats in the house. That didn't matter to Draco. They were in.

Exiting the theatre after the show all they could say to each other was 'Wow, that was brilliant' as they headed towards Trafalgar Square. They walked slowly, again holding hands and talking about the show. Draco had liked one song particularly. He hummed what he could remember of the tune to All I Ask of You, while walking. They apparated from Diagon Alley to the same spot as the previous evening. A quiet spot that Hermione had found shortly after passing her apparition test. She chose a different, longer, route home. There was little traffic around and not many pedestrians; this was a quiet residential area. "Back to Hogwarts tomorrow, Draco." She said quietly when they were close to home. Draco was curious, was that a hint of sadness in her voice?

"I know." he stopped walking, "Hermione, I can't tell you how much I've enjoyed this weekend. It has been so different to anything I've ever known. I'm even more pissed at my father and the stupid ideas he made me believe in." she didn't know why she changed the subject.

"What were they Draco? The thoughts you said I wouldn't like?"

"Oh no, Hermione, I'm not going to take a chance of ruining the weekend by telling you things like that. Maybe I'll tell you one day, but not today." She didn't push it any further. She didn't want to spoil the weekend either. Instead she raised her heels enough to combat the height difference between them and placed her lips briefly on his. He looked at her. Her eyes, though dark coloured, were bright, sparkling and so… alive.

"You weren't going to do it, so I thought I should. I've had a great weekend too. Thank you."

"How do you know I wasn't going to do it?"

"Well, after last night and what you said, I didn't think you would. So I did. This is our second date after all." He leaned down so that their faces were only inches apart and put his hands on her waist.

"This could be the biggest mistake I've made in a long time, but…" his arms slid around her as hers curled around his neck. Lips met. Her eyes closed. There was no urgency, just a slow tenderness that thrilled her to her core. It would be a cold day in hell before she forgot that feeling. He broke the kiss, but not the embrace. "I hope I don't live to regret that, Hermione."

Her lips brushed lightly over the side of his neck, "I hope so too, Draco. I hope so too."

At five the next afternoon they apparated back to Hogsmeade and walked slowly up to the castle. There were too many people around for them to risk holding hands. Draco was softly whistling his favourite tune from the Phantom. Having had a late lunch of Jean's excellent roast pork with all the trimmings and a bottle of wine between the four of them, they would not need to eat dinner in the school. Ginny was just leaving the hall when she spotted her friend.

"Hermione, you're back, how was your weekend? Hello Malfoy."

"Hello Red." He replied. It was what he had called her during their brief flirtation years before. She started when she heard it again. Hermione gave her a hug,

"Hi Ginny. We had a great weekend thanks. Got a lot of ideas for… oh but of course you don't know why we went. Sorry I'll have to keep it quiet for now."

"Why the mystery, Hermione, you two didn't get married or something; did you?"

"You cannot be serious, Red." Draco snorted, sounding like his old self. Harry and Ron arrived.

"Hey Hermione, how are you?" Harry asked.

"Good thanks." She replied becoming concerned about Ron's rapidly reddening face. Ron carried on as he had before,

"Had a good weekend then? Get plenty of shagging done did you?" Draco took a step closer to Ron, Hermione stopped him.

"No Draco, leave it. I'll see to it. Let's go." Not listening to the sound of Harry and Ginny berating Ron, she rushed them back to their rooms. She spent ten minutes cursing at Ron; Draco made no attempt to calm her down. He considered following her when she stormed out, but decided against.

Ron had only been in the armchair for a few minutes when Hermione crashed through the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Without breaking step, she pointed at Ron. "YOU! BEDROOM, NOW!" She shouted and disappeared up the stairs.

"Blimey Ron," said a grinning Seamus. "There's an offer you don't get every day."

"Shut your stupid mouth, Seamus." Harry snapped as Ron walked away. Seamus continued to grin.

"Or I'll shut it for you." Added Ginny. That stopped Seamus grinning.

Ron entered his dormitory to find Hermione standing by his bed, "Herm…"

"SHUT UP!" Hermione waved her wand and the door closed and locked itself. "NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME, RON WEASLEY! IF YOU EVER, EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL HEX YOUR ARSE SO FAR INTO HISTORY, YOU'LL BE TEACHING MAGIC TRICKS TO BLOODY DINOSAURS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? FROM NOW ON YOU STAY OUT OF MY LIFE AND MY BUSINESS. YOU CAN DO YOUR OWN DAMN HOMEWORK TOO. I DON'T WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU UNLESS IT'S ABSOLUTELY BLOODY NECESSARY." She paused, long enough for Ron to get in a few words.

"Hermione, he's fooling you, you've been tricked. I don't trust him. Never have. Never will. He's a lying scumbag and…"

"And nothing Ron. Whatever sort of relationship I choose to have with Draco Malfoy is none of your concern, so mind your own business."

"But Hermione, we…"

"We? There is no 'we' as far as you and I are concerned, you killed that stone dead with your stupid suppositions and accusations."

"So you are sh…"

"If you say 'shagging' I will scream. Grow up, Ron. Get your brains out of your trousers. When I do sleep with him it will be my decision, not his, definitely not yours, but MINE! MINE AND MINE ALONE. Now if you will excuse me I have things to do. Goodbye Ron." She released the door and proceeded down the stairs and out of the common room. She kept looking straight ahead and acknowledged no-one on her way out. On the way back she realised what she had said to Ron. She had said ' _when I sleep with him'_. Not _if I sleep with him_ , but when. You need to be careful girl, she had chided herself.

Draco stood when Hermione returned. A few paces into the room she stopped and with her face in her hands began to sob bitterly. She felt his arms around her, "I… hate…. him. I hate him."

"No you don't Hermione," he said softly, "you are kick-ass angry with him, but you don't hate him." Her eyes drifted up to his face and she reached up to kiss him. He stopped her and held her at arms length.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he spoke softly to the weeping girl.

"I was going to kiss you, why?"

"Hermione, I told you. I'm… scared. I'm walking on eggshells here. In a weird way, you scare me because I don't understand what I'm feeling for you. It's something I have to sort out for myself. I want to work it out without hurting you."

"So you don't want to kiss me. Even if I want you to."

"Of course I do! You have to give me time, Hermione, I know where I want this to go and no, I'm not going to tell you. Once I straighten my head out I'll tell you everything. Until then let's go slowly please.

"I want to go to bed Draco."

"Are you doing that deliberately, Hermione, it's almost as if you're inviting me to misconstrue?" She stepped away from him,

"Draco, if I'm honest, I'm confused too. You're not supposed to like me. I'm not supposed to like you, but I do… a lot. I'm scared of doing something that will bring the old Draco Malfoy back." She walked back to him, "Forgive me but…" she kissed him before he could move. "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight. Thanks for a wonderful weekend." Draco watched her walk away, when she reached her bedroom door he said,

"Goodnight Hermione. Sleep well… honey." Closing the door she leaned back against it, cursing the ball of worms that were twisting in her stomach. Sleep well, honey, her mind echoed, as her lips curled into a small smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Hermione awoke with a headache. She had gone to sleep with her body tense and her mind in turmoil. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Replaying the confrontation with Ron hadn't really helped. She meant every word she had said, or rather shouted, at him. His actions had only confirmed what she had suspected for some time, which was that her future didn't include him. She had waited for a couple of years now, hoping that he would show some sign of maturity, to no avail. He would be turning eighteen soon but still had the attitudes and behaviour of a fifteen year old. So he was no longer her concern. They, as an item, were history.

Her other problem was in bed on the other side of the bathroom. Should she, could she, trust him? A week wasn't long enough to answer that question. She was glad now that he hadn't allowed her to kiss him, who knows how that would have ended? He was right. They had to give it more time, as he had asked. At the same time I'm dangerously close to falling in love with the new Draco Malfoy, she admitted to herself. She also suspected that if he were to come through the bathroom right now and get into her bed… she would welcome him with open arms. Ron had accused her of doing just that, so she may as well be hanged for a sheep as a lamb. She threw back her duvet, swung her legs off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

Draco also woke with a headache, and for the same reasons. He had stopped Hermione from kissing him because he felt her motives were not right. She was vulnerable after her fight with Ron, and he would not take advantage of that. The old Malfoy would have been all over her like a rash. The new Malfoy had not even been tempted, knowing that he was on a kind of probation as far as she was concerned. He was just thinking about getting up when he heard activity in the bathroom so he relaxed again. Slowly, I have to go slowly, I have to go slowly, I have to go slowly. I have to ignore the sound of the shower running in the next room, and the vision of a naked, wet Hermione that was currently filling his minds-eye. He wondered if the day would ever come when he was free to walk into the bathroom in such a situation as this. "Bathroom is free Draco."

"Thanks Hermione."

A week passed; then two, and three. They were ready to go public with the play and to announce the preliminary timetable for auditions and rehearsals. Hermione and Draco had worked hard, long hours to reach this stage. By this time their personal relationship had not moved one way or the other. Draco was now firmly embedded in his new persona. Hermione was finding it easier and easier to trust him. They had both struggled with their feelings about each other, but had managed to keep their emotions under control by burying them in work.

They were in the apartment finalising the preparations for the next day. They had designed posters. Gabby was summoned and asked to provide a hundred copies and have them placed around the school during the night. Draco had added the last detail; writing in a large cursive script at the top of the page 'Hermaco Productions Presents'. "So we're a production company now, are we? When did that happen?" Hermione asked when Gabby had departed.

Draco wanted to say 'since I fell in love with you', but he didn't. They had planned for one audition, two if required, before Christmas, and a final audition in the first week after the holiday. They had one week before the first audition. "We've earned a night off, I think" he said. "We have worked bloody hard on this. What shall we do?"

"Well this is NEWT year; I've got some revision to get on with. How is your studying going?"

"Quite good, considering I've decided not to bother with exams. I don't need the qualifications to run the Malfoy estate. I have some ideas what I want to do with it and that will be a full time job. It will be a lot easier if I can find someone like you to work with."

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah, you know, hardworking, observant, with an occasional flash of intelligence."

"Occasional flash of intelligence? What the hell do you mean by that." She had expected him to be grinning at his attempt to wind her up; instead he was staring intently at the floor. "I happen to think I'm quite intelligent… all the time." she said.

"You can't be that bright. If you were, you would have noticed that I'm in love with you." He was still examining the carpet. Idiot, he thought, you were supposed to be going slowly, and now…

"What?" she gasped. He looked at her. There could be no going back now.

"You heard me, Hermione; I have fallen in love with you. It is total and irreversible, I have thought of little else for the last month." He couldn't figure out the look on her face. Astonishment certainly, and something else. She didn't speak. He had blown it; should have kept his mouth shut. He stood up "I'm sorry Hermione, forget I said anything. Excuse me, I'm going to bed." She sat silently as he walked away. He reached his bedroom door,

"Why didn't you say anything before?" she followed him up the stairs and faced him from a few feet away.

"I… I don't know. I thought about telling you but I didn't want to scare you away. I was afraid I was rushing headlong into disaster. I don't even know why I told you now, I hadn't planned to, it just happened. I'll see you in the morning, 'night Hermione." He opened his bedroom door and stepped through.

"Draco wait!" she called. He looked around the door,

"Yes?" She was a couple of paces closer,

"Isn't it customary for lovers to kiss each other goodnight?" Now it was his turn to be astonished.

"What?"

"I love you too, Draco." He came out of his room,

"What?"

"You're repeating yourself, Draco, and close your mouth, you look silly." She was smiling, nearly laughing now.

"Hermione, did you say…"

"Did I just say I love you too? Mmm… do you know, I think I did. Yep, I'm pretty sure that's what I said."

"Hermione, don't mess about…" she stepped up to him,

"I'm not messing about…" her head tilted back slightly and she kissed him with one arm around his neck and the other around his waist, his arms were similarly positioned. Knowing there would be more to come they did not prolong the kiss, but remained in a tight embrace. "Draco," her voice was a whisper, it was all that was necessary, "Let's go and sit down. We have to talk." Holding hands they went back to the sofa. Gabby brought them some coffee.

"Well, this is an unexpected end to the day." Hermione commented. Her stomach was doing backflips.

"That could be the understatement of the year." He leaned back on the sofa and put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her down to him. Leaning her head on his shoulder,

"I love you." She said.

"What have I done Hermione? I hope I haven't messed everything up."

"We probably shouldn't tell anyone else yet, but I'm glad we told each other. Look, I don't want to spoil it, Draco, but can I ask you a question."

"You can ask me anything you like, Hermione."

"Can I be sure that the old Draco Malfoy isn't coming back?"

"Absolutely you can. I'll tell you why. If I was to revert to that person, you would be gone in an instant. I cannot let that happen. I love you Hermione and I'm not going to do anything to drive you away."

"Okay, so we say no more about it. I love Draco Malfoy. Whoever would have thought those words would pass my lips?" she turned his face toward her, "Love me, Draco. That's all I ask of you." She did not sing the words; her singing voice would have killed the moment. She had many talents, but singing wasn't one of them.

They talked and kissed and kissed and talked for the next hour, agreeing that outside the apartment they would continue as they had been doing. Pleasant for the most part, with the occasional public 'row' to add a bit of colour. Although reluctant to do so, she eventually said,

"Bedtime Draco." He started to smile that smile. "Draco…"

"I know what you're going to say, Hermione. Don't worry; you are driving that particular bus. I'm not in any hurry. That's a lie of course, but I will wait until you pick me up in your arms and carry me to bed."

"Two things, Draco. One: never lie to me again. Two: start losing weight." He laughed.

"Fair enough. But I reserve the right to keep on misconstruing." They parted at the top of the stairs.

"Be patient please, I need time to get used to all this, to feel a bit more secure about it. Now kiss me goodnight, I need some sleep. See you in the morning." He kissed her goodnight, that took another ten minutes. They both went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning during breakfast, the Great Hall was buzzing. Everybody was talking about the play, until Draco and Hermione walked in and, for the first time, sat together at the unoccupied end of the Gryffindor table. They could feel the eyes upon them. Harry and Ginny were curious, Ron was furious. His looks were the ones made up of daggers. He obviously made a comment because Hermione noticed Harry turn on him. Although in the general hubbub she could not hear the words, Harry's demeanour spoke volumes. He was not best pleased with Ron. Draco could have sworn that he could see steam coming out of Pansy Parkinson's ears.

They went their separate ways during the day, and spending a lot of time answering questions about the play. Hermione was in a small corridor on her way to the last class of the day when a voice called her. Looking back she saw Harry jogging towards her. "Hey Harry, good to see you."

"You too Hermione, can I walk with you?"

"Of course."

"So what's the secret Hermione?" She started, feeling suddenly nauseous.

"Er… secret? What secret would that be, Harry?"

"What have you done to Malfoy? The whole school is talking about how he's changed this year. I'm surprised you haven't heard the gossip."

"Perhaps I've been a good influence on him, Harry."

"Oh come on Hermione, he hated your guts not so long ago, and now you're spending weekends away from school with him. At your home, no less. What's changed him, that you seem to trust him now?"

"What changed him? His father died and he's out from under the influence of that malevolent man. I believe this is the real Draco Malfoy. Did you know that his father used the Cruciatus on him?"

"So he says."

"So do Dumbledore and McGonagall. She told me before he did. It's true Harry." She changed the subject. "How is Ron?"

"Not good. The sooner you two can get back together the better." She answered, perhaps too quickly.

"That's not going to happen, Harry. Never. He hurt me too deeply. I can't forgive him."

"I didn't think it was that bad, Hermione. Why do I get the feeling that Malfoy's involved in this?" Now she was getting angry, resenting the tone of his questions.

"Because I love him Harry." She blurted out, instantly regretting it. Harry was astonished and surprised. "I love him and he loves me. I'm the only one who knows him now. He has changed. If you like I'll arrange for you to visit us, you'll see for yourself. Please Harry; I trust you, if you care for me at all, don't tell anyone else."

"Hermione, are you sure you know what you're doing?" his tone had changed to deep concern.

"Yes, I'm sure. Please Harry; promise me you'll keep it quiet for now."

"Of course I will. You know I care for you a lot; I won't do anything to hurt you, but please Hermione, be careful, be very careful. If you need me, I'm here for you, you know that." He gave her a hug that proved it."

The last class of her day dragged on for an eternity. She hadn't seen Draco since breakfast and she wanted him to hold her and assure her that last night had not been a dream. The class eventually did come to an end and she headed quickly back to the apartment.

Going in, she was in his arms before the door closed behind her. After being reassured by his kiss, her heart rate finally began to slow.

"Hey you, I missed you today. How have you been?" his voice was gentle in her ear.

"I missed you too. It must be at least seven hours since you told me you love me, you should do something about that."

"You're right. As soon as I figure out what it is, I'll do it." They were laughing now. "I love you, Hermione, don't ever doubt it."

"Mmmm, that's better. I love you Draco."

"So how was your day?"

"Long and lonely without you. I bumped into Harry, we had a chat and I told him about us." He took a step backwards.

"YOU… DID… WHAT?"

"I… I told him about…" she hadn't expected this reaction and it scared her.

"Less than twenty-four hours ago we agreed not to tell anyone and now you've told him? What were you thinking? I thought I could trust you. This is unbelievable; not even one day." He was looking around the room, floor, ceiling, walls; anywhere but at her. "Excuse me, I've suddenly remembered I have to go out." He brushed past her and out of the door, before she could beg him to stay.

What have I done? She asked herself, collapsing on the sofa and crying. Oh God what have I done?

Draco had no idea where he was going and really cursed his luck when, turning a corner, saw Harry Potter coming towards him. "Just the guy I wanted to see. Have you got a minute to talk?" Draco's instinct was to keep walking, but for some reason he stopped.

"If this is to tell me to keep away from Hermione, save your breath. I intend to."

"What?"

"She told me that she told you about us. Only last night we agreed we wouldn't tell anybody. I can't love someone I don't trust."

"Bloody hell Malfoy." Said Harry. He opened a classroom nearby door. "Get in here mate, we need to talk." Draco complied almost meekly.

"Tell me the truth," Harry began, "do you love her?"

"Yes I do, but…"

"No buts, Malfoy. Do you believe she loves you? Because I do."

"I don't know any more."

"Make yourself comfortable, major lecture coming up."

"Why do you believe she loves me?"

"Because I know Hermione Granger better than you do. Let me tell you about her. Hermione and I love each other. Not romantically, more like brother and sister. I would walk through fire for her and she knows it. If she asked me for the moon I'd find a way to get it for her. Okay, now you know where I'm coming from. First there's the Hermione that everyone knows, bright, intelligent, academic over-achiever. She will help anybody, Ron would have been lucky to get one OWL without her help. Then there is the girl that I know. In matters of the heart she struggles. Ron threw a blanket over her emotions; he was not good for her. I've thought that for some time, and I suspect she does too. I think he stifled her emotionally."

"Why do I believe she loves you? Because when we were talking she looked radiant, excited. I've never seen her look like that. I'll let you into a little secret Draco. Her eyes. If you ever want to know if she is telling you the truth, or what she's feeling, look into her eyes, not at her eyes, into her eyes. They will tell you all you need to know. Now let me tell you what just happened. She told you that I knew about the two of you, you got angry, said something bad and walked out. Correct?"

"Correct."

"Then do you want to know what she's doing now?"

"Go on."

"She is sitting back on a couch or in an armchair with her head back as far as it will go. She's holding a white handkerchief wrapped around her index finger to dab at the tears running down her face. She is quiet, Hermione doesn't do hysterical. She wants you to come back, but is dreading what might happen when you do."

"She told me about you because she and I are that close. If I was to ask her when her next period was due, she would tell me without a second thought, and you know how girls are about that stuff. If you are serious about her you should be prepared to see a lot of me around. Now I think you should go and make it up. Don't let it brew, get it sorted."

"I didn't come here to tell you anything. I came to ask you a favour. Please don't mess her around, don't hurt her, she is too special for that. Be good to her and she will give you everything she has. Heart, soul, life. Everything. If you are the one, then you are a very fortunate guy and I envy you. She is not soft either; she won't let you walk over her."

"All you have said begs the question, Harry. Why not you?"

"A question I've often pondered and I've never found an answer to. Go on Draco, go and make things right. Don't mess it up." Draco went to the door,

"Harry, come to the apartment tonight about eight, bring Ginny. See you then. Thanks Harry."


	6. Chapter 6

Rolling Stone 06.

Returning to the apartment Draco mulled over his conversation with Harry. It's strange, he thought, here's a guy who apparently loves Hermione as much as I do, and yet he's no rival for Hermione's love. Those two have a great relationship, but it's not the sort of relationship I want to have with her. He gave the word to Edmund.

Hermione was sitting just as Harry had described her. He walked slowly towards her stopping a couple of feet away. "Hermione." She looked up at him,

"Draco." Her eyes were red and moist. He held his arms open,

"Come here." she did not move. "Hermione, please."

"Where have you been?" she asked quietly, "No, you don't have to answer that, I have no right to ask you that. It's your business, nothing to do with me."

"I've been at a lecture."

"It's six-thirty, Draco. There are no lectures at this time."

"It's a special course I'm taking."

"Oh really, what is the subject?"

"The course title is Hermione Granger 101. Harry is the lecturer. He's told me a lot about you. You're very lucky to have a friend like him."

"I know it, Draco. So what happens now?"

"You come here, Hermione, please. I love you, come on… honey." Moving slowly she stood up. He reached out for her and put his arms around her shoulders. Her arms remained folded across her chest, her head was lowered. "I'm sorry Hermione. I reacted badly and I'm sorry. Please believe me. Please don't let something this trivial change things. I love you and right now I'm scared to death."

"Me too, Draco. I wouldn't call it trivial, I betrayed your trust. I shouldn't have told Harry. I'm sorry."

"Okay Hermione, the score is one each. The game is over, it's a tie. The game is history. Forget it. We should get cleaned up, we're having visitors at eight, Harry and Ginny are coming over."

"I'll go and freshen up, I must look a mess." There was still sadness in her voice.

"I promised I'd never lie to you again, so yes, you look a mess." She tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let go. "Haven't you forgotten something, Hermione?" he tilted her chin up and finally got to look into her eyes. He wanted to know them as well as Harry did. He kissed her and she responded.

"I love you Draco, I'm so sorry, and as far as my appearance is concerned, please lie to me when necessary." Draco was a little relieved when he saw her smile. We'll be okay, he thought, the nervousness in his stomach settling down.

Hermione and Draco were going over the plans for audition day when Edmund interrupted their discussion. "Mr Harry Potter and his young lady are here."

"Thank you, Edmund. Let them in please." Hermione said, making her way to greet their visitors. "Hello you two. Ginny, if you go on in, I need to have a word with Harry." When Ginny was gone Hermione looked at Harry, "Thank you, Harry. Thank you for understanding me, better than I do myself. I should have known that I can rely on you."

"I only told Draco the truth, Hermione. No need to thank me for that." They followed Ginny into the main room. Draco and Ginny were chatting about nothing in particular. Ginny fronted up.

"I really think it's about time that one of you three told me what's going on. Something is in the air, I can smell it, and it ain't a fart."

"Draco, have you met my refined, genteel girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"I think I've seen her around the place," Draco offered his hand to Ginny. "How do you do Miss? Please call me Draco."

"I'll call you all something if somebody doesn't start putting me in the picture in the next thirty seconds."

"What do you think is going on, Ginny?" Hermione was warming to the game.

"That's just the point, Hermione, I don't know. I thought that you were going to say that you and Draco were going to play Romeo and Juliet." She looked around at Draco and Harry. They both looked more enigmatic than the Mona Lisa. It only infuriated her more.

"Well we are, in a way. Except it's not in the play, its real life. We love each other." Hermione said. Ginny's facial expression didn't change, merely glancing from Hermione to Draco and back again.

"So you two are er… an item. Well, what a let down, I've known that for a couple of weeks."

"Yeah right," Harry snorted disdainfully, "You knew, of course you did."

"I did. It was obvious, Hermione. Whenever I've seen you in the last two weeks, you've been bright eyed, your skin looks great and you are paying more attention to your hair and makeup. The smile has never left your face and there's been a spring in your step. I mean, come on, what else could it be?"

"I didn't know I was that obvious." A sheepish Hermione responded.

"You can't tell anyone, Ginny." Harry told her.

"I'm not worried about that Harry," said Hermione looking the other girl directly in the eye, "she knows how to keep a secret, don't you… Red." Ginny's eyes narrowed and her cheeks took on a pinkish tinge. Harry couldn't miss it, but he didn't know the cause. Ginny's mind was racing, shocked that Hermione knew her secret. She wouldn't tell though, of that Ginny was certain.

The visitors stayed for ninety minutes. Draco saw them out and on his return he saw that Hermione had her hankie out again, holding it to her eyes. "Hermione?"

"I'm sorry Draco, I can't help it. I don't understand but I feel so bad." Draco sat beside her and pulled her to him.

"Take your time, love. I'm here."

"You trusted me Draco, and I let you down. I told practically the first person I spoke to…"

"If it had been anyone but Harry, would you have told?" she was silent as she considered her reply.

"No, I don't think I would, but even so…"

"Hermione, I think the kind of relationship that you and Harry share is very rare. You love each other, that is obvious, but it's not a romantic love. You could no more keep a secret from him than I could fly to the moon. You haven't damaged my trust in you. I will trust you until… oh, I don't know… until the day I catch you in bed with Greg Goyle." Hermione smiled.

"I'm seeing him tomorrow." Half a giggle escaped her lips.

"There you are, you can't possibly be miserable with a rotten sense of humour like that."

"Let's go to bed, Draco. Together." Her eyes. He remembered Harry's words. He looked into her eyes. There was sadness there, but he could see no real desire.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's too soon Hermione. I explained it to you the other night, those are still my reasons. I feel as though I would be taking advantage of your wish to expiate your feelings that you have let me down. You haven't let me down Hermione, I love you, I trust you. Perhaps it's down to me to prove that to you. I wish I had the answer right now, but I don't. I want to be able to make love to you because you want me to, not because you see it as a way to correct an imagined wrong."

"That's twice you have rejected an advance from me. What am I doing wrong?"

"Nothing. That's just silly verging on stupid, Hermione; it's your motive that troubles me. You have nothing to prove to me, Hermione. When we do make love, and we will, it's going to be a happy time. You are not happy now and, for me at least, that would spoil it. I'm sorry if I'm not explaining it very well. I don't know what else to say."

"Thank you for being so honest. If you don't mind, I think I'll go to bed now."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." She closed the distance between them in a heartbeat and flung her arms around his neck.

"I do love you, Draco; I'm scared I'm messing it up. I don't think I'm very good with people. I so want this to work."

"Hermione, go to sleep knowing that I love you and I trust you and that I will feel the same way tomorrow." They kissed. It was beautiful. The kiss started to calm her fears. Could anybody kiss like that and not mean it? She didn't think so.

"Goodnight Draco." She walked to her room.

She was getting ready for bed when her cramps started. Well perhaps that accounts for my mood, she thought. All things considered she slept reasonably well, waking when she felt a weight settle on her bed. Lips lightly brushed her forehead as she opened her eyes to see a smiling Draco looking down at her. "I hope you don't mind me being in here, I've brought you a cup of coffee."

Smiling up at him she said, "No I don't mind. In fact I could quickly get used to this. Girls… well this girl at least, likes a little pampering now and then." He gently brushed the hair from her forehead, letting it run softly through his fingers. Her dark brown eyes were sparkling and her lips, slightly parted, looked so inviting.

"Are you always this beautiful in the mornings?" she felt as though she could see the love pouring from his eyes into hers.

"Nice try, Draco. I thought you promised never to lie to me again."

"Yes I did. If you remember you said that as far as your appearance was concerned I should lie to you when necessary."

"I did say that, didn't I? Silly me!" he went to kiss her, she turned her head aside. "Er, Draco, that's not a good idea until I've cleaned my teeth." He turned her face back to him,

"I'll be the judge of that." He lowered his lips to hers and after a few seconds her arm curled around his neck. Whispered 'I love you's' went back and forth.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I'm afraid it was something we girls have to put up with. I'm feeling better today."

"That's good. I'm going for a shower; see you downstairs in a while."

Heading down to breakfast they had the dubious pleasure of bumping into Pansy Parkinson. Her bitter words poured forth,

"Hi Draco, how are you? Granger, you pregnant yet?" Hermione beat Draco to the reply. She smiled sweetly and spoke pleasantly,

"No Pansy dear, at least not yet. Don't worry though, when I am I'll make sure you are the first to know. After Draco, of course. I think it's so important to tell the father first, don't you? See you around, Pansy, we really have to go." They left a scarlet-faced Parkinson fuming and blustering, complete with clenched fists and stamping feet. A minute later, out of Pansy's hearing, Draco spluttered into laughter,

"That was b-e-a-utiful. Did you see her face? You were fantastic; you shut her up far more effectively than I could have. Bloody well done!"

"Thank you. I'm afraid my inner bitch shows herself from time to time. It felt good."

"No problem Hermione, just keep your inner bitch away from me please."

Entering the Hall for breakfast they were met by Professor McGonagall. "Ah, there you are, wait here for a minute; Professor Dumbledore has an announcement to make." Dumbledore rose from his seat and addressed the students.

"Your attention please," he waited for the chatter to subside. "Firstly, due to an unsavoury incident a few weeks ago, Miss Parkinson, of Slytherin is no longer a school prefect. I also wish to announce that from today the positions of Head Boy and Girl will be 'House Neutral', that is to say that they will not be affiliated to a particular House. So Mr Malfoy is no longer a Slytherin, and Miss Granger is no longer a Gryffindor. Accordingly they will take their meals up here at the staff tables." He summoned Hermione and Draco forward. He waved his wand at them and they watched as the house insignia on their robes changed to a new design incorporating the symbols of all four houses. "You may sit at any empty place… except mine! Please see me in my office at noon. I have something to discuss with you and I shall want an update on your plans for the play."

Draco had a free period before lunch and spent the time collating a presentation about the play for Dumbledore. Five minutes before twelve he met Hermione at the foot of the stairs to the headmaster's office, looking around they risked a quick kiss.

Fifteen minutes later Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and pronounced himself satisfied with their progress on the play. "Now, changing the subject. This is of course your NEWT year. Between the play and your studies life must be pretty hectic. I have been in discussions with the NEWT Examiners and together we have reviewed your academic records for the entire time you have been at the school. They were most impressed with your achievements. So much so that they have waived the requirement for you to sit examinations, and subject to an informal interview, you will receive your qualifications before the Christmas holidays. The interviews will not be a subject based question and answer session, but a broad discussion of magic as a whole; they will take simultaneously place next week. Your qualifications will not be NEWTS but the Diploma of Magical Education. Commonly shortened to DipME, and you will be able to use the letters after your name. It's a little known, rarely conferred, but highly valued distinction. The last recipient of this award was our own Professor McGonagall. Expect the interviews to take between two and three hours. The examiners will then confer and you will have their decision before they leave the school. Any questions?"

"Not from me, sir," said Draco, "as you are aware I wasn't going to sit the exams, but I will attend the interview."

"Very good, Draco. Oh, by the way this came for you just before our meeting." He handed Draco a thick envelope.

"Hermione, you're looking a bit nonplussed, any questions from you?"

"No headmaster, I'm still trying to take it all in. I mean a Diploma, it's… it's incredible." Draco finished reading his letter.

"Headmaster, it appears that I will have to remain at Hogwarts for Christmas. The demolition of Malfoy Manor that I ordered has begun. I don't have a home to go to."

Hermione chattered excitedly all the way to the apartment. The prospect of being awarded the Diploma thrilled her beyond sensible words. Once inside Draco tried to calm her down. "You're going to blow a gasket, Hermione." He hugged her "Hush now, I can't kiss you while your jaw is flapping." She smiled up at him,

"Sorry, is this better?" she pushed her lips into an exaggerated trout pout. This made speaking difficult, "'oo 'an 'iss 'e 'ow."

"What's this? A sense of humour? Where did that come from?"

"It's like my inner bitch; it doesn't show itself very often. But when it does…" she grabbed his waist and started to tickle. He was laughing when he caught her wrists,

"Hey, don't do that."

"Aw, is the big Head Boy scared of the ickle Head Girl. Come on baby, let Mummy hug it better."

"Okay, Granger, don't start something you can't finish."

"Hey, that sounds like a threat, okay big man, do your best."

"Right, you asked for it. This is going to be soooo easy." He eased her back to the sofa and stood watching her. "First, I think I'll kiss you." He pulled her toward him: she resisted and then pulled away. That was when he let go of her wrists. She collapsed back onto the seat, turning around he picked up her legs at the ankles and trapped one under each arm, flipping off her shoes he glanced round to see her desperately trying to keep her skirt from sliding up, or was it down, her upraised thighs. "You ready for this?" he asked. He began to tickle her feet, gently at first then harder, she squirmed and protested,

"Ahh, stop it… stop it Draco… please no, stop. Stop it… stoppit, stoppit you git." Her loud screaming reached Edmunds ears.

"Is everything alright in there, shall I summon assistance?" Draco yelled a reply,

"No, everything is fine." Hermione kept screaming for him to stop. He finally relented and placed her feet back on the floor. Leaning over her he looked into her eyes

"Learn the lesson, Granger, don't mess with the man." Just for a moment he sounded like the old Malfoy. That un-nerved her a little.

"Draco, don't… don't speak like that. You sounded like… him."

"I'm sorry, love, I wasn't thinking. Come here." he embraced her, "Don't be scared, he's not coming back. You know I'm always right." She looked at him, her dark eyes moist,

"You're not so clever, you got one thing wrong today." She replied smugly.

"Oh yeah? What?"

"When you said you didn't have a home to go to. You do. Mine! You'll come home with me for Christmas."

"But…"

"No buts Draco, no arguments. I'll let Mum and Dad know. Unless, of course, you don't want to spend the holiday with me."

"I can't imagine a better holiday than that. Thank you. Don't you normally go to the Weasley's for Christmas?"

"Yes, I'll have to see Ginny and explain. I'm sure she'll understand. Now then, auditions tomorrow, let's go over the plans again, and then we should get to bed, it's going to be a long day.

"Permission to misconstrue again, Miss."

"Denied." She laughed. But probably not for much longer, she thought. They spent a couple of hours going over the events of the next day. They expected about twenty or twenty-five people to turn up. They would allow ten or fifteen minutes for each. They should be finished in plenty of time for dinner.

Hermione lay in bed thinking of Draco. I do love him, of that I'm sure. Do I love him enough to commit to a physical relationship? Stop being so bloody analytical, Hermione! Ask yourself the damn question. Do you want to sleep with, that is, have sex with Draco Malfoy? Do you want him to be your first lover? 'First lover?' How many are you planning on having, Hermione? Five, ten? Who is next, Ron? Harry? Ginny? Whoa, Ginny..? Where the hell did that come from? Stop this now! It's time to pee or get off the pot.

She imagined herself in this bed beside Draco, his arm around her shoulders, her head on his chest. His hand softly stroking the skin of her back and side. They were kissing. His tongue playing around her lips, His fingers exploring the places on and in her body that, so far, had known only her own fingers. She realised suddenly that her hand was there now. I want him to be doing that, I want to make love to him. Yes, I want him as my lover. She knew that she only had to get out of bed, walk through the bathroom to his room and her wish would materialise. She lay still. She wouldn't feel comfortable making the first move; she would let Draco lead the way. When the time came, she would follow willingly.


	7. Chapter 7

Complaint 07.

Hermione saw Ginny at breakfast and stopped to chat for a minute. She was halfway through explaining why she wasn't going to be at the Burrow, when they were joined by Ron. "Morning Gin. You okay?"

"Yeah fine thanks, Ron. Hermione was just telling me that she's unable to come to the Burrow for Christmas this year…"

"Oh good, I was thinking of spending the day with Lavender anyway." So far he hadn't even acknowledged Hermione's presence. His comment stung her but she did not respond.

"As I was about to say, Ginny, Malfoy Manor is being demolished so Draco is coming with me for the whole holiday." Ron didn't say anything but she saw his body tense. "Actually, I'm quite looking forward to it. My parents liked him. We'll have extra time to work on the play, but there will be plenty of time for other stuff as well. I'll see you before we go and give you the gifts I have for you." She stood to go, finally unable to resist she said, "There's your problem Ron, right there. You need to grow up." She walked away, angry with herself that he had been able to get to her. She heard his parting shot.

"What was that Ginny? Did somebody say something?" Right you idiot, she thought, if that's the way you want it, you got it. There was no doubt in her mind now; Ron Weasley was out of her life. For good! It was as if the last barrier to a full relationship with Draco had been removed and so her mood lightened.

An hour later she saw Ginny again. She was in the queue outside the Room of Requirement. The line was far longer than she and Draco had anticipated. Hermione addressed the people in the line. "Thank you all for coming this morning. There are more of you than we expected but we'll be as quick as we can, and then you can get on with your Saturday. Give us a few minutes to set up and we'll get started." To her friend she said, "Good to see you Gin. Which part are you going for? As if I didn't know."

"The biggie of course, I fancy being thirteen again. If I can't get that part then maybe the nurse. Harry and the prat will be along later."

Seven hours later an exhausted and hungry couple wrapped up proceedings for the day. They had reduced the choices considerably. There would be further auditions the next day for a few parts. Romeo, Juliet, Mercutio and Benvolio each had two candidates remaining. Ginny and a fourth year Hufflepuff girl, Brenda, would be the choices for the female lead. Dean Thomas and Blaise Zabini were vying to play Romeo. While Harry had flatly refused to try out for Romeo, Ginny had persuaded him to go for Paris. Hermione thought that Michael Corner would get to play Benvolio. Neville Longbottom had been a sure-fire Friar Laurence while Cedric Diggory had nailed Tybalt. By Sunday afternoon they had their cast. Rehearsals would begin after the Christmas holiday.

 _Chorus Albus Dumbledore_

 _Escalus, Prince of Verona Horace Slughorn_

 _Paris, A Young Nobleman Harry Potter_

 _Capulet } Heads of the Terry Boot_

 _Montague } two houses. Blaise Zabini_

 _Romeo Of the house of Montague Dean Thomas_

 _Mercutio Kinsman to the Prince Justin Finch-Fletchley_

 _Benvolio Nephew of Montague Michael Corner_

 _Tybalt Nephew to Lady Capulet Cedric Diggory_

 _Friar Lawrence A monk Neville Longbottom_

 _Lady Capulet Wife to Capulet Hannah Abbott_

 _Lady Montague Wife to Montague Cho Chang_

 _Juliet Daughter to Capulet Ginevra Weasley_

 _Nurse. Attendant on Juliet Katherine Bell_

 _Peter Servant to Capulet Seamus Finnegan_

Now the two of them had their interviews to look forward to.

Tuesday 2pm. Draco and Hermione were waiting outside the designated classroom. Draco was sitting on a stone bench, Hermione was pacing up and down, fists clenched by her side. "Hermione, I love you, but for the first time you are driving me nuts. Please, sit down and relax."

"Relax? How can you say that, don't you realise how important this is to me?"

"I do Hermione, but if you go in there in this state, what first impression is that going to give them?" she never got the chance to reply. The classroom door opened and she was summoned inside. A second door opened and Draco was called. They had time for a quick 'good luck' kiss before the doors closed behind them. Hermione faced a trio consisting of two members of the Board of Magical Education and to her relief the friendly face of Minerva McGonagall. There were no desks in the room, just four armchairs, each with its own small coffee table by the side. By one wall was a small sideboard with bottles of water, four glasses and a bubbling coffee pot on top. Hermione was shown to an armchair; she sat down and tried to look comfortable and confident. The chairs had been placed in a circle to avoid the impression that this was an interrogation.

"Now Miss Granger, you know why you are here, so we can get straight on. Remember this is not an examination. We're just sitting round having a chat." Then why am I sitting here wetting myself, Hermione thought. "Miss Granger, what would you think of a proposition that the Ministry begin to open lines of communication with the Muggle community?" McGonagall watched Hermione suck her bottom lip between her teeth. A sign of intense concentration that the Professor had come to know well.

"As I'm sure you are aware, sir, I have non-magical parents. I am Muggle-born. That part of me is saying yes, yes, do it now. The other part of me, my magical part is urging caution. Caution because we have, not long ago, come through a terrible war. I, and I'm sure a lot more like me, are not wholly recovered from that ordeal. There is still some disarray in the Ministry, in education, in finance. Aurors are still hunting death-eaters. I don't think we should do anything until our house is back in complete order. She saw McGonagall flash an encouraging, 'well done' smile. She felt better and relaxed, as a result the next two hours were gone before she knew it.

"Miss Granger, thank you for a most interesting conversation. You are free to go. The three of us will confer and we will see you later to give you our decision. You are of age so go and find yourself a stiff drink. We'll try not to keep you waiting too long." Hermione rose on shaky legs and went to the door.

"Thank you, sir." She said, before leaving the room.

Outside in the corridor, she saw Draco sitting where he had been before. He came to her and put his arms around her nervously shaking shoulders. "How did it go?" he asked.

"Okay, I think." She exhaled a shuddering breath. "I'm glad it's all over. If I don't make it, I'll have to go back to NEWT studies."

"You'll make it. Your education is finished Hermione, you've gone higher than even you could have imagined. You should be proud of yourself. I'm proud of you. Come on, Dumbledore said we should wait in our rooms." As they walked she apologised,

"I've been selfish. I haven't asked how you got on."

"It was fine, Dumbledore and Snape didn't say a lot, but I'm glad they were there." Edmund opened the door for them. Inside they found on the table a bottle of firewhisky, with a decorative bow, and two glasses. Leaning against the bottle was a card bearing a simple inscription 'Enjoy! You've earned it. A D. (but don't tell anybody!)' Draco looked at Hermione. "Just what you need."

"I've never had anything stronger than Butterbeer or wine before. I'm not sure…"

"I'm not going to make you drink the whole bottle." He poured two small drinks and held them up for her to see. "There you see, I've got a small one…" she jumped in before he could finish,

"Oh really? I'm not going to be disappointed, am I?" He laughed, happy that her sense of humour had surfaced again. She raised her glass tentatively to her mouth.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. In one Hermione, it's easier." He touched her glass with his, "To you. Hermione. The best of everything, and my love always." he swallowed the liquor.

"To you Draco, and our futures, no wait, make that our future, singular. Love you too." Hermione emptied her glass as instructed and gasped as the liquor burned past her throat in down into her stomach. The burning subsided to a warm glow. Draco put the cap on the bottle. They sat together in silence, each wondering where they went from here. Their education was over. Draco knew his future. The Malfoy fortune, both magical and muggle, had to be managed. It would be a full time job; he was going to be a legitimate businessman.

Hermione had no such clear cut ideas, a writer perhaps, historian, the law, politics, no definitely not politics. She felt a little frustrated, she was Hermione Granger, she had to have a plan. She needed a plan. Teaching? Maybe. Wife, mother? Yes one day hopefully, but not yet. Not yet. They hardly noticed the passing of time. Her head resting comfortably on his shoulder, his arm around her shoulders, his fingers combing idly through her hair. "Draco I…"

"What Hermione?"

"Oh nothing." Before he could enquire further Edmund interrupted.

"You have several visitors, they are coming in."

"Oh God, they're here." she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. Dumbledore led the visitors into the room. McGonagall and Snape brought up the rear. Albus looked proudly at his two students.

"The Chairman of the Board of Education has something he would like to say to you." Draco rose and stood beside Hermione, almost unconsciously their fingers intertwined.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, deciding on the award of the Diploma is a duty we rarely have to perform. Two in one day is almost unheard of. I fully expected to refuse both nominations." Hermione's heart sank towards her shoes. "Your academic credentials are impeccable and well worthy of the Diploma. However the interview is an integral part of the award. Now I think I've kept you on tenterhooks for too long. I am pleased to confirm the award of the Diploma of Magical Education to Draco Malfoy." He offered his hand to Draco. "Congratulations young man." Hermione struggled to stay on her feet. She had failed. Her heart was breaking, but she choked back the tears. Trying to smile she turned to Draco to congratulate him. The Chairman, however, had not finished, "I am also very happy to confirm the same award to Hermione Jean Granger. Congratulations, Miss Granger. Very well done, both of you." Hermione heard the words and cried as she fell into Draco's arms, no force on earth could have stopped those tears.

Dumbledore and the board members returned to his office. Hermione stepped back from Draco and dried her eyes. "Oh gosh, I… I can't believe it." McGonagall embraced her, Snape shook Draco's hand.

"Congratulations Draco, I'm proud to have played a small part in your success. It's a very great achievement."

"I am so unbelievably proud of you, Hermione," said McGonagall "I could wish for more students like you. You put in the hard hours and now you have your reward. I'm so very happy for you."

"Thank you er… Minerva, and thank you Professor Snape, you provided a lot of the drive…"

"Miss Granger, I was hard on you and that was unfair, but you are without doubt the finest potions student I have taught. I used to call you a 'know it all', I'm happy that you have proved me right. Will you permit me to shake your hand?"

"No, Professor, but…" she lifted her heels and kissed him briefly on the cheek, "might I suggest er… Severus, that you look for a different method of, er… 'encouraging' your students."

"Just when I thought the day had no more surprises, Hermione, you go and do that!" said McGonagall, producing a bottle from the depths of her robes. "Firewhisky is all very well, but it can't beat the real thing. This is a single malt scotch. My father opened this bottle on the day I graduated. It hasn't been opened since. It comes from a small private distillery up in the glen that only produces fifty bottles a year. It cost my father 100 Galleons back then; to buy one now is 2000 Galleons. The current waiting list is seven years long. Family tradition says that it should not be opened by a female."

The bottle was passed to Snape. "If you would be so kind, Severus." He un-stoppered the bottle and McGonagall produced two more glasses. The teachers lifted their glasses to the students, "To the two of you. The world is your oyster, may you find the best of luck and love in your lives." They drank. Hermione felt the burn again but it wasn't harsh or fiery, it was smooth and warming all the way down.

"Actually Minerva, I have a suspicion that for these two, luck is all that remains to be found." Then, miracle of miracles, Severus Snape smiled.

"Now Severus, we should leave these two. Dinner is soon and I am hungry." The teachers departed. Minerva took her bottle with her.

Hermione and Draco halted in stunned amazement when they entered the Great Hall for dinner. The whole school was there; sitting at their house tables. As one, the students and staff rose to their feet and began to applaud. Draco smiled at Hermione and held out his hand. "Shall we?" she took his hand in plain view,

"I don't see why not." She was beaming a smile back, just for him. They walked between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. They passed Harry and Ginny, who had tears in her eyes and a smile to match Hermione's own. Harry was blinking and swallowing hard. Hermione could not help but notice Ron; he was the only Gryffindor still sitting, eyes down, looking at the table. She was pleased that she felt no reaction whatsoever. Dinner took a while. It's not easy to eat when everybody and his dog is smiling at you, and you can't help smiling back.

Their walk back was interrupted by backslapping, handshaking friends. The last two were Harry and Ginny. "Hermione, I'm sorry about my stupid git of a brother, I swear there are some days when he couldn't find his own arse with both hands; a map and a compass."

"You don't have to apologise for him Ginny. I saw him and it didn't bother me in the slightest." They separated at a corner and headed for their accommodation. Even Edmund congratulated them and pointed out a new plaque on the door. "Oh Draco, look." The bronze plaque read,

Head Boy: Draco Malfoy DipME.

Head Girl: Hermione J. Granger DipME.

"Nice," Draco said, "But who gets it after we graduate?"

"That's easy!" Hermione laughed "I do."

In the room Draco suddenly turned serious, "Hermione, there's something I really have to tell you."

"What Draco?"

"I love you very much Hermione, I don't have the words to tell you how much."

"Me too Draco. To think that only a couple of months ago, I hated your guts, and now you are the most important person in my life. What did you do to me?" They were sitting as before with her head back on his shoulder.

"It's more what you did to me, you slapped me, remember?"

"Yes I do, do you remember why?"

"I'd rather not. I was wrong."

"Wrong? Does that mean you were lying and I don't have a nice backside?"

"Stop twisting my words, Hermione, I'm sure it's a perfectly charming backside." She sat up,

"Well, if you will excuse me, my backside and I are going for a shower. It's been a busy day and I need to freshen up."

"You go on, I'll shower when you've finished." Hermione disappeared into her room. Draco leaned back on the sofa, his head back, eyes closed. Running through his mind were images of what Hermione was doing. Be patient, he told himself; let her decide if she wants to take it up a notch. Don't push it.

Hermione stepped out of the shower and instead of drying herself with her wand; she reached for a huge fluffy white towel. She loved the feeling of the soft material rubbing over her skin. Drying down she wrapped the towel around her body and with a smaller towel began a thorough drying of her hair. She finished it off with her wand and fashioned it into sleek waves down to her shoulders. From her room she told Draco the bathroom was free. Her 'time of the month' was over so she put on a sheer pale yellow nightie with matching panties, a light robe and stuffed her feet into a pair of fluffy slippers. A slight dab of perfume behind her ears. On an impulse she lifted the hem of her nightie and robe and checked her backside in the mirror. Looks okay to me, she thought.

Twenty minutes later Draco came down the stairs to find Hermione lying on her back on the couch. Her eyes were closed and her hands rested on her midriff. He stood over her. Beautiful, he decided. Looking closer he could see tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Hermione?" her eyes opened. "What's the matter, love? Why have you been crying?" she smiled and held out her arms.

"Come here," he sat on the edge of the seat and her arms pulled him down for a kiss. "Draco my love, you need to distinguish between tears of sadness and those of happiness. These are happy tears. I am so happy right now. I am in love and I have a Diploma, I couldn't be happier. Lay down here with me."

"Hermione?"

"Stop saying my name like that. In fact, shut up and get down here. Come and make me even happier."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

" _Come and make me even happier."_ Draco was lying on the couch with Hermione in his arms. Soft feathery kisses had become something altogether more searching and urgent. Her words were echoing in his head. Did they mean what he hoped or were they totally innocent. Was he misconstruing again? He was mildly confused, not sure where to go from here. He could only think of one way to find out.

His hand stroked slowly down her back to her waist, and after a short pause up her front. He cupped her breast and ran his thumb over the peak. Hearing a sharp intake of breath he retreated to her waist again. "Draco…"

"I'm sorry love."

"No… you… you caught me a little by surprise is all." She took his hand and put it back where it had been. "I didn't tell you to stop, did I?" she whispered in, what she hoped, was a seductive tone of voice.

"No but…"

"Exactly! No 'but's'. Now where were we…" she was feeling a sudden confidence as she kissed him once more. Only one other person had touched her there. Except that Ron's pawing bore no comparison to this, this was so different and so much better. Two or three more minutes passed before she spoke again, "Draco, I have to get up." He moved, but she stopped him. "You stay there, I'll climb over." She lifted one leg over his body; and lying on top of him, paused for a kiss and then had to force herself to stand up. As she looked down at him, she bent, hooked one arm under his knees and the other under his shoulders.

"What on earth are you doing? Hermione stop. You're going to hurt yourself." He stood and easily picked her up in his arms. Harry had been correct. The answer to his unspoken question was right there in her eyes. "Where to?"

"To my bed Draco. This is the 'happy time' you talked about. I want you to make love to me. I want to sleep in your arms." He didn't reply. He set off for her bedroom.

At the side of the bed he lowered her to her feet again. His hands lightly took hold of the lapels of

her robe and he looked into her eyes, asking the question without words. Her eyes responded; the robe

slid softly down her arms and onto the floor, followed moments later by her nightie. The fabric fell away to reveal the gentle swell of her breasts. Her eyes closed, and her breath shortened, as Draco's fingers traced fluttering patterns over the skin of her shoulders and breasts. "You feel so incredible," he whispered, the huskiness of his voice was infused with his desire and gave the lie to his outwardly calm appearance. She shuddered as he moved his hands up her stomach. Slowly inching ever closer until he finally caressed her breasts in his hands.

By touch alone she began to unbutton his shirt. Skin touched skin, soft and warm, and the power of their need seemed to explode. Moving on impulse, Draco's hands traced down the curve of her back, sending a shiver to the tips of her toes. When he reached the base of her spine, he ground their bodies together in a torturous, but wonderful combination of heat and friction. "Draco, please… I want…" his mouth on hers silenced her speech. By the time he had removed his clothing Hermione had laid down on the bed. She had no uncertainties now, no doubts. I want this, I want this so much. Nervous, she admitted, telling herself to relax. As though it was that simple. He fell eagerly into the arms that she held out to him. Poised above her he noticed a look of apprehension in her eyes. Gently boy, gently, he thought. A whisper,

"Hermione, isn't there something you have to do?" she placed a finger on his lips.

"Shhh, Draco, it's already done, don't say anything else, just show me." The sensual whisper penetrated deep into Draco's brain. He was torn between his own increasingly urgent need and remembering that this would be her first time. He would let her dictate the pace, he decided. Her hips lifted, as if seeking him. She gave a little gasp as his hips moved against her, and then the sensation of her flesh enclosing his launched them on their first journey into sublime ecstasy.

Hermione lay contentedly in Draco's arms. She had just experienced something she would not have believed possible. Making love with him had brought on so many sensations, especially the last one, that her brain hadn't known which ones to process first. Her mind was calmer now, but still busy filing away memories of the evening. Laying beside him with her head on his left shoulder she could feel his hand entwining her hair in his fingers and then letting it slide free. "Draco."

"Yes love."

"Thank you for being so gentle, so patient. You weren't disappointed…"

"Now you stop right there, Hermione. There are questions you should never ask, and that's one of them. Was it good? Was I good? Never ask, Hermione. The other person will always tell you what they think you want to hear. Just this once, I'll tell you that I thought it, and you, were fantastic. Sweetheart, I know it's second nature to you, but don't over-analyse it. You'll only take the wonder out of it."

"I'm sorry. You're right of course. It's a habit I'll have to break."

"Don't worry about it, think about something else." They talked quietly for an hour, about everything and nothing. He raised himself on one elbow and looked down at her. Dropping his voice to a whisper, he said, "Want to see if we can improve on 'fantastic'?" She did. They did. They weren't disappointed.

Hermione awoke in her normal calm fashion, thinking about the day ahead, before remembering the events of the day, and then the night before. Had it really happened? She was still naked. Of course it had happened. She had made love with Draco. She rolled slowly onto her back and looked at the other body in the bed. My lover, she thought, I have a lover. Gosh. Looking the other way she saw her alarm clock. 9.30. Oh shit, 9.30, we're late. She shook Draco awake. "Draco, it's half past nine, we have to go."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why? We're missing classes, come on."

"What classes would they be, O fellow holder of a Magical Diploma?" She stopped short,

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Can you believe that? I guess there's no hurry then. I'm going for a shower." She reached for her robe and then changed her mind. Their second round of lovemaking had started with them exploring each other with eyes, hands, fingers and tongues. He knew pretty much all there was to know about her body. Walking to the bathroom door she was conscious of his eyes on her, opening the door she paused, gave a little wiggle of her backside and went in. Draco chuckled and stood up. He heard the shower running. I need a shower too; he decided and grinning to himself, headed for the bathroom. Hermione didn't kick him out of the shower, but insisted on keeping the fooling around to a minimum. She wanted to go and see Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was delighted to see them. As they sat down he said, "I was going to send for you later today. It seems ludicrous to refer to two people who hold the Magical Diploma, as students. Therefore from today you are Assistant Professors and _de facto_ temporary members of staff. Sadly the positions are unpaid. I will need to consult the board of governors about granting you a salary until graduation. Congratulations Professors. I'll make the announcement at dinner this evening. Now why did you want to see me?"

"Well Headmaster, I was wondering; as Draco, er… Professor Malfoy and I no longer have classes to attend, could we leave early for the holiday? There's only two days to go and…"

"Yes, go ahead Professor. Have a good Christmas and I'll see you next term." They were just leaving when Dumbledore added. "Hermione you are looking particularly bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning."

"After what happened to me last ni… I mean, yesterday, who wouldn't be. See you in January sir. Thank you."

After spending lunchtime saying goodbye to their friends they walked to Hogsmeade and apparated to the Granger's living room. Frank and Jean were still at work. Hermione called her mother. It being a Friday, Jean had dealt with her last patient of the day and set off for home immediately.

Arriving home she found the downstairs area deserted. Hearing movement upstairs, she went up. The door to the guest room was open and she saw Draco unpacking his bag. "Hello Draco. Nice to see you again."

"Hello Mrs Granger, you too. Herm… I mean Professor Granger's in her room unpacking."

"Professor?"

"Hermione will explain, Mrs Granger." Jean went to Hermione's room.

"Hi Mum." Hermione greeted her. They hugged and sat on the bed.

"Why did Draco refer to you as Professor? What's happened?" Hermione began to explain, after a few minutes Draco tapped on the door and came into the room. Jean instantly noticed the change in her girl. Hermione's eyes lit up as she looked at him and her smile broadened. My girl is in love, she thought. It wasn't her place to approve or disapprove; Hermione was an adult after all. From her limited experience of Draco, polite, respectful and attractive, Hermione could do worse.

"I'm done unpacking, may I make coffee for us?" he said. "By the way Mrs Granger, I must thank you for allowing me to stay. It's very generous of you."

"You're welcome Draco. You make the coffee, Hermione and I will finish catching up and then we'll come down." Draco left and Hermione looked at her mother.

"We're just about done with catching up Mum."

"No, we're not. It's serious isn't it?"

"What is?"

"You and Draco. You were never very good at concealing your feelings Hermione, especially from me. It was obvious as soon as he walked in. You love him." Hermione sighed,

"Yes Mum; and he loves me." She replied quietly, almost shyly.

"So it's serious then. How serious?

"Sorry?" her puzzled expression matched the tone of her question.

"How serious? Have you…" Jean's expression was giving nothing away.

"Mum! That's…"

"None of my business. I know, Hermione, but that answer tells me all I need to know."

"Mum, will you please stop being so damned perceptive? No more now, you're embarrassing me."

"I've been there, Hermione. Your grandmother once caught your father and me… at least you are still fully clothed, I was only wearing knickers; now _that_ was embarrassing. Relax; it's nothing to get uptight about."

"You mean you don't mind?" Hermione still wasn't sure where this conversation was going.

"Why should I mind? You haven't done anything I haven't done. You are a sensible girl and we trust you. What you do in this room, including sex, is entirely up to you. I'm not going to lecture you about contraception. You are too smart for that. Though it might be better if you used that silencing thing. Right let's go have some coffee."

"Mum…" Hermione leaned over and kissed Jean, "thank you. What about Dad?"

"Oh I think you can safely leave him to me, Hermione."

That evening they went to a local pub for a meal. On their return they sat and talked. Jean was a bit giggly. Frank had tried to dissuade her from her fourth large glass of wine, without success. It was difficult to stop her talking. "Frank, I was telling Hermione earlier about the time my Mum caught us, you remember, I only had my knickers on…"

"MOTHER! Stop it! You are embarrassing me again. I don't want that vision in my head; of you two doing... that. It's… it's yucky. Stop it." the anger was faked and Hermione was smiling as she spoke. Jean replied sarcastically,

"Yucky? Of course Hermione, I was forgetting, your conception was immaculate." Frank grinned at his wife,

"Thanks for the compliment, Jean. I thought it was pretty good myself." Now Draco laughed as well.

"Will you lot please stop it before I scream."

"Okay, Hermione, let's get serious for a minute." Draco had an uneasy feeling that something was coming. He was right. "Hermione, Draco there's something we wanted to say to you both. We are aware of your relationship and we don't have a problem or want to interfere in it. So, if you want to share a room while you are here, we have no objection. You are both mature sensible people so whatever you decide is okay. Think about it tonight and let us know in the morning." The elder Grangers went to bed, leaving two slightly embarrassed youngsters behind.

So far Hermione and Draco had restricted themselves to holding hands. Now alone, she leaned into his arms and for several minutes the only sounds were an occasional soft moan from Hermione. Breaking off, she settled back with her head on his shoulder. "What do you want to do, Draco? Would you like to move into my room with me?"

"Yes I would, but I've said from the start that you are driving that bus, Hermione. It's your home, it's your parents, and therefore it's your decision."

"I love you Draco. I'll sleep on it tonight. I'll miss sleeping in your arms though. I slept really well last night. I think I'd like to try it again."

"I have to say, Hermione, your folks are amazing. I could never have had a conversation like that with my parents. I envy you." The two said a prolonged goodnight and went to bed. In her bed Hermione pondered her dilemma. They would have to swap her single bed for the double that Draco was sleeping in tonight. The single had been her bed since she was five years old, she would miss it. She was sure there would be some embarrassment for a couple of days but it would soon pass. She made her decision and slept. Draco was also considering the embarrassment factor. It might be uncomfortable, but he was prepared to tough it out.

At breakfast the next morning, Hermione questioned her Mum. "Are you absolutely certain about the offer you made yesterday, Mum? Because if you are, we'd like to do it."

"Okay Hermione, go ahead."

"On one condition Mum, no embarrassing comments or making fun of us. It's going to be bad enough without all that."

"Spoilsport!" Jean laughed.

Frank and Jean went to work. Jean left a shopping list and some money, asking Hermione to save her a trip to the supermarket on her way home. They both went in Frank's car leaving Jean's car for the youngsters. To Hermione's great surprise, Draco had a muggle driving licence. A legitimate muggle driving licence. "I had to have something to do during the summer holidays, so I took driving lessons, passed the test, and bought a car. It's at the Manor. Actually of course, the demolition must be quite advanced by now, so there is no Manor anymore." Hermione brushed the hair off his forehead,

"Ahh, my poor little homeless stray. Come to Mummy, she'll make it better." She kissed him softly. His hand reached her breast and she stood up. "Naughty Draco. Work first, play later. Let's go sort the bedrooms out." They changed the beds around, and of course, having made their bed, they had to lay on it. With one arm around Hermione he said,

"This is great."

Hermione sat up. "No. This is weird. This is so weird. This is the room where I grew up till I was eleven. I was a little girl and now I'm here on a bed, with a boy. The only sexual activity this room has seen has been in my imagination during school holidays; and now…"

"Who else was there in your imagination?"

"Who else? Um… there was Ron, Harry, Victor Krum and… you won't believe it… and Ginny. Lately, of course, there was you."

"You and Red. That paints an interesting picture."

"For you maybe. Come on we have to go shopping."

While shopping, Draco brought up the subject of Christmas presents for her and her parents. The holiday was ten days away. "There's no need for that Draco, really I appreciate it but…"

"If you won't help me, I'll have to decide on my own, but there will be presents. I'd feel like an idiot otherwise."

"Okay, but don't spend a lot. The thought counts more than the cost."

That night Hermione and Draco slept together in her room. Try as she might, Hermione could not relax enough to make love. Despite the silencing spell, every little sound of any description made her twitch. She became worried that Draco might become upset. He had soothed her, "There's no rule that says we have to do it every night, Hermione. We do it when we want to. The world isn't going to end if we don't make love. There's no timetable. Once a week, once a month it doesn't matter. I love you regardless. Listen, I've had an idea about solving the embarrassment problem."

"I love you too, Draco. I'm listening."

"Here's what I think we should do…"

The embarrassment factor disappeared the next morning. Hermione and Draco appeared in the kitchen for breakfast. Frank was out in the garden smoking a cigarette. "Good morning you two," said Jean with a knowing smile, almost a smirk, on her face, "did you sleep alright?"

Hermione and Draco gave false yawns and, stretching her arms wide Hermione said, "Eventually Mum, we were busy for a while but, eventually we got to sleep." The smile/smirk vanished from Jean's face, which took on a definite reddish flush.

"Oh… Oh… I see… well, that's good."

Struggling to find an excuse to go shopping alone, Draco was relieved when Hermione announced that she was going alone and would also be getting her hair done for Christmas. He would have an afternoon to himself the next day. That evening when Hermione went for a shower he took the opportunity to speak to Frank and Jean.

"I've been hoping for an opportunity to speak to you alone, Mr and Mrs Granger, if you can spare a couple of minutes."

"Certainly Draco, go ahead." Jean replied.

"It concerns Hermione, I take it."

"Yes it does. In the past, I'm ashamed to say, I have treated her abominably. I hope that in the last couple of months I have persuaded her that I am not the same person I was then. To be frank, I love Hermione with all my heart. She tells me she feels the same way. Therefore on her eighteenth birthday in March I intend to ask her to marry me. I hope you will not object." It was Frank, who answered,

"Why are you waiting for her birthday? Is it because you fear we would not approve? You don't need to wait for her birthday, Draco. We are very, very proud of our girl. I should really stop calling her that. She is a young woman now. She is sensible and she knows her own mind. Her decision to marry you, or not, will be hers and hers alone. So you can feel free to ask her whenever you like. Might make a nice Christmas present, don't you think?"

"Don't push the boy, Frank. You do it when you are ready, Draco. Personally, if she accepts I'll be very pleased, if she doesn't I'll have her committed to a mental institution. Change the subject now; she's coming down the stairs."

 **Please leave a review. Like it/didn't like it? Either way I need to know.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Frank and Draco were strolling home from the pub. Hermione had been a little annoyed when her father had announced, out of the blue, that he and Draco were off to the pub to watch a major football match on a very large screen TV. Frank was an armchair Arsenal fan. Draco had already discovered that at weekends Frank was in charge of the TV in the Grangers house. Four matches in a weekend was not unusual. He didn't know it, but Draco was slowly becoming interested in football too.

As they walked, Frank said, "What are your plans after school, Draco?" Draco knew this question was coming and was slightly surprised it had taken this long.

"Has Hermione told you anything about me, sir?"

"Not much, except that she loves you. You used to be a git, but not anymore."

"Okay." He paused, "My father was an evil bastard. Sorry to use that word, but it's accurate. He was a very wealthy one. He had substantial holdings in the Muggle world. The only good thing I can say about him is that he was a hell of a businessman. He was completely legitimate, and his reputation in the business world was impeccable. He left me a considerable estate, a business empire, if you will. Hermione doesn't know it but at the time I inherited the estate, it was valued at just over thirty million pounds." Frank stopped in his tracks.

"Thirty… Hell's bloody teeth Draco. You… you're just winding me up, aren't you?"

"No sir. That's just the Muggle side of things. Running that will be a full time job. The wizarding side of things is different. It's dirty but mostly just about legal. I've given our Ministry a free hand in helping to clean it up. I've already sacked seven corporate lawyers and three board members. There will still be plenty left when they have finished. If Hermione agrees to marry me, she won't want for anything."

"What do you mean 'if'? If she says she loves you, she does. I think she will say yes."

"Were you that sure when you proposed to Mrs Granger?"

"Yes, I was. But then, I was a cocky little git back in the day."

"So was I, Mr Granger."

"If I have a concern, it's your age. You are both very young, but you are far more mature and responsible than the teenagers I see in my surgery."

"Please don't let on to Hermione about the money. Not that I think it will influence her, she's not that sort of girl, but other people might not be so understanding. But proposing is making me nervous, I don't know what I'll do if she turns me down. She is so conjunctive to my life and soul that, as the star moves not but in his sphere, I could not, but by her."

"Whoa, now you're quoting Hamlet's Uncle Claudius at me? I never expected that."

"A few months ago, neither would I. What has your girl done to me, Mr Granger?"

"Let's get one thing straight Draco. My name is Frank; my wife's name is Jean. I'd prefer it if you used them. Now, what did you think of the match?"

"On a screen that size it was great. It's a pity it's too big for your living room. I'll have to remember that when I get to designing my new place."

"How about we go to Arsenal on Saturday, Draco. They're at home to Liverpool. Should be a good game."

"Okay, but since you paid for us to go to the theatre, this will be my treat. Er… except could I ask you to get the tickets? I wouldn't have a clue where to start."

"Leave it to me, Draco."

The guys arrived home and informed Hermione and Jean of their plans for Saturday. Hermione had her own plans and started to protest,

"But…" she was interrupted by Jean.

"Now then, Hermione, we must let the boys have their fun and while they do that, we get to have a little fun of our own. We get to go to the West End and do some serious, I mean really serious, shopping. These two then meet us after the game and, still in the West End, buy us a very expensive dinner." Hermione looked in admiration at her mother,

"Mum, that's so sneaky that it smacks of genius."

"It's years of experience Hermione, nothing more." Hermione smiled at Draco.

"Enjoy your Saturday afternoon, Draco. I'll certainly be enjoying mine!"

"You never told me about this bit, Frank." Draco grumbled.

The Saturday was a great success. Arsenal won the match and that was followed by a very enjoyable meal at a high class Indian restaurant. Draco bought the food and Frank paid for the wine. The girls had not gone mad when shopping but had got several Christmas presents for the guys. They filled the days till the holiday by working on the play. They trimmed out some minor scenes that they considered could be removed without hurting the flow of the story. They spent the nights in each others arms.

Then it was Christmas Eve. The presents had been bought, wrapped, labelled and placed under the tree. That afternoon there were visitors. Hermione's Aunty Beatrice and cousin Penelope. Her Uncle John had been killed in a parachuting accident when Hermione was seven. Penny was six months older than Hermione. She positively drooled when she was introduced to Draco. She and Hermione had been fairly close, writing to each other weekly, before Hermione went off to 'boarding school'.

Hermione went to the kitchen to get some drinks. Penny rushed to help. In the relative privacy of the kitchen she did not beat around the bush, "Okay Hermione, spill. How did you hook up with a hot guy like that?"

"You think he's hot?"

"My tongue is burning as we speak. So how?"

"We're at school together is all."

"Yeah, right. Is he a good kisser? Can I try him? Hermione looked at her cousin, trying to figure out if she was serious. She couldn't tell.

"Yes, he's a great kisser, and no, not if you want to go on breathing. Let's get these drinks delivered." The visitors left at six.

At two minutes after midnight Draco reached down to pick up a soft package that he had secreted by his side of the bed. Hermione was sitting beside him with a script of the play, idly flipping through the pages making the odd note here and there. "Hermione, I can't believe that it's Christmas Day and you are sitting here working."

"What do you want me to do… as if I didn't know?"

"Well, you could open this for a start." He replied, handing her the package. She looked suspiciously at the gift.

"Why isn't this under the tree with the others?"

"Open it, you'll see why." Opening the paper she found inside a complete set of sexy negligee. Black lace throughout, there was an item that she could only suppose was a pair of knickers, a bra, suspender belt and stockings, a nightie, and a flimsy excuse for a dressing gown. "I don't think you would want to open that in front of your parents, would you?" She had to agree.

Hermione held up the panties, "There's more material in some of my handkerchiefs. I suppose you want me to put this on now?"

He nibbled her ear-lobe, "Yes please." A few minutes later, Hermione, now 'dressed' in black, got her second Christmas present and Draco got his first. Hermione's script was lying, crumpled and discarded, on the floor. Will Shakespeare was turning in his grave and Christmas day was off to a great start.

On Christmas morning the Grangers followed their usual routine. A walk to the local common followed by a hearty breakfast before opening their gifts. Draco had got Frank and Jean a top of the range coffee maker; they gave him a leather-bound copy of the Complete Works of Shakespeare. For Hermione they had some make up and other 'girly' stuff, plus a bottle of expensive perfume.

She opened her first gift from Draco. On a hard backing sealed in plastic was a child's 'Junior Dentists' kit. There were two dental picks with soft rubber tips rather than sharp pointed metal, a toy drill and an inspection mirror. The next package was sapphire necklace and ear-rings. Finally there was a midnight blue, long sleeved satin blouse. "Draco, it's beautiful," it was worth a kiss, so she kissed him. Nothing too dramatic, her parents were watching after all. She gasped when she saw the Versace label. "I told you not to spend…"

"Hermione! Don't be so rude." Jean butted in, "we raised you better than that."

"You're right Mum, I'm sorry, Draco. It's a lovely present, thank you." She took the plastic off her first present, picked up the mirror and a pick; standing over Draco she gave a wicked smile, "Open up Mr Malfoy, this won't hurt me a bit." Jean laughed,

"That's very good Hermione, you should do it for a living, you're a natural." Said Frank.

It was about 11.30pm and the day was nearly over when Draco took Hermione's hand, "I need some air, let's go into the garden. In the centre of the lawn he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him. "Had a good day?" he asked quietly.

"Mmmm, wonderful." He kissed her neck. "Mmm, that's nice." She looked up at a bright three-quarter moon that hung in a clear sky. It was pleasantly cold but Hermione couldn't have been warmer.

"Maybe it's not over yet."

"What do you want, sex in the garden?" she giggled. He gave a little laugh,

"Not a bad idea, but no. Maybe I've got one more present for you." She turned to face him.

"Really? Where is it? Have you hidden it in the rose bush or something?"

"No. Listen Hermione, I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I think… I hope; that you love me too."

"Draco we've been sleeping together in my parent's home for the last few weeks. Do you really think I'm the sort of girl who could do that with someone I didn't love?"

"No, of course not. I hope you'll never do it with anyone but me. Hermione, will you marry me? You are in my heart for life. Please be the life in my heart too. Please marry me…"

"Marry? You want to marry me? Oh… I… Draco do you really mean it?" He took a small box from his pocket. He took the solitaire diamond ring and, taking her left hand held it at the tip of her third finger.

"I've never been more serious, Hermione. Now, do I put this on your finger or back in its box?"

"Yes Draco, yes. I'll marry you, please don't put it away." The ring slid easily up her finger. She kissed him deeply. "Draco, I love you so much, this has been the best Christmas ever. Thank you, let's go and tell Mum and Dad."

"Um… they already know, Hermione."

"They know! Have you three been conspiring against me?"

"Yes, we have Hermione." Said a beaming Jean as she came into the garden. Frank was carrying a tray with four bubbling champagne flutes. They each took a drink. Hermione's eyes were brighter than the moon; the smile looked like a permanent fixture.

"Darling we are so happy for you, congratulations sweetheart."

"I thought I could trust you two," Hermione said mockingly, "I was obviously wrong." She looked at the diamond on her finger. "It's so beautiful, Draco, and it's a perfect fit. Was that a lucky guess, or…" seeing her mother smile she changed course, "Yes Mum? Something to say?"

"It wasn't a guess; I filched a ring out of your jewellery box, gave it to Draco and he did the rest. I've put the ring back."

Later they lay together. "I'm scared, Draco. I'm so happy but I'm scared that it's all too good to be true, something's going to come along to spoil it."

"I can't predict the future Hermione, but if we face any problems together and don't let them come between us, we'll be okay. That means we have to trust each other, and that's what I've done. I'm trusting you with my life. Please take care of it."

"Always, my love, always."

The last thing they did that Christmas was to make love again. They saw in the New Year with hundreds of other people in Trafalgar Square. The midnight chimes rang out and just about every person in the square kissed somebody. Several girls kissed Draco and several guys and two girls kissed Hermione. The only kisses that mattered were the ones they shared. "Happy New Year, Draco. I love you."

"Happy New Year, Hermione. I've a feeling it will be, because I love you too."

Draco and Hermione boarded the train and found their compartment. On the door was pasted a notice that said. 'RESERVED. ASST. PROFESSORS GRANGER & MALFOY.' The name 'GRANGER' had been crossed through and in its place was the handwritten word 'WHORE'. They looked at it in disgust.

"Bloody Weasel! I'll just dump my stuff and them I'm going to find him."

"Don't rush to judgement, Draco. I've corrected enough of Ron's homework to know that this is not his writing. He didn't do this."

"So who did? Wait a minute… that's… it's her, its Parkinson. Stupid cow." Hermione produced her wand,

"Don't get uptight, Draco, it's easily remedied." She waved her wand but she was even more shocked when 'whore' disappeared and an even cruder four letter word appeared in its place. It had been a clever spell, but now Hermione was mad too, "Leave your stuff Draco, go get the bitch." Nobody was going to use that word to describe her. Nobody!

"I'll wait till later Hermione; I'll hit her where it hurts. In the Slytherin common room." The train departed. In their compartment, Hermione was again working on the play. There was a knock on the door; Draco opened it to admit Harry and Ginny. They spent half an hour discussing their holidays. Hermione regretted that she and Draco had decided to keep their engagement secret. Her ring was on the chain around her neck, hidden under her school jumper. She was fighting the temptation to show Ginny and Harry. After an hour the visitors left to get changed into their school robes.

Leaving the train, the couple climbed into the last two seats in a carriage. Just before it moved off they heard Ginny say "Hermione looks well doesn't she Ron?" they also heard his reply.

"That can't be Hermione, her legs aren't open." They also heard the sound of Ginny slapping her brother's face.

After the sorting and the feast, Hermione's eyes were brimming with tears when they arrived back in the apartment. Draco was all for setting off immediately and confronting Ron. "No Draco, let me deal with him, please. I've got to make him understand how things stand. I need to talk to him one-to-one. Somewhere quiet but somewhere he can't make a huge fuss. If I have to show him the ring, I will."

"Okay Hermione, you do what you have to do."

The next day Hermione was in a cubicle in one of the girls toilets when she overheard two girls talking by the hand basins. "What is Draco playing at Pans?" Bulstrode and Parkinson, just what I need, Hermione thought.

"Don't know Millie, but you can bet your life he's got a plan of some sort. I'm sure he's getting his leg-over the mudblood. He'll just consider that a bonus. He's a devious git. If she trusts him, so much the better. I can't wait for it all to blow up so I can stick it to the muggle born slapper. Let's go." The two Slytherins departed.

Hermione found she was talking to herself. "Parkinson, I've got your number now, bring it on, I can handle anything you can throw at me." She was angry when she left the bathroom, but it was under control and she was determined. Pansy's words had hurt her, but she would never let anybody see the hurt, even Draco.

Later, cuddled up on the sofa, she told Draco everything that had occurred. He was raging, threatening to kick Pansy's backside all the way to Hogsmeade and back. He stopped when he saw moisture in Hermione's eyes. "Don't let her bother you, love."

"Draco, the sex… isn't just a bonus for you, is it?"

"Hermione, I'm disappointed that you even ask me that, but I think I understand. I love you. I've asked you to marry me and you said yes. I couldn't be happier. Let me tell you what I think is going on. Pansy only knows the old me. It sounds like something the old me would have done. She doesn't know the new me. She either doesn't know or doesn't believe I've changed. Either way I don't care. As long as you believe me. You… you do believe me, don't you?" She didn't even have to think about the answer.

"Draco, of course I believe you. I couldn't love you if I didn't trust you and I do love you."

"Okay, Hermione, I think you should wear the ring tomorrow. Let's get it out in the open, let's go public. That should kill any doubts that anybody has."

"Can we leave it a day? I want to tell Ron in my own way, tomorrow. Ginny will kill me for not telling her first, she's the closest thing I have to a sister. She'll be furious."

"It will be a short fury, Hermione, she'll be happy for us, I'm sure."

"I know. I'll see Ron tomorrow evening. We won't have to make an announcement; it will be all over the school by just after breakfast the next day. I'd love to see Pansy's face when she finds out."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione met Harry and Ron in a busy corridor. She said a polite hello which only Harry responded to. "Harry, could I ask you to give me a minute with Ron? I just want a quick word. Harry looked at his friends.

"Sure Hermione," he made a point of getting Ron's attention, "You behave yourself Ron, okay." He moved away. Not bothering with any further niceties Hermione began,

"Ron, I need, no… I mean I want to talk to you. We have to sort things out."

"I'm listening."

"Not here and not now. Listen, skip dinner this evening; you and I can have something at the Three Broomsticks this evening."

"That would be a date, wouldn't it? What would your boyfriend have to say about that?"

"I suppose in a way, it is a kind of date but I don't need his permission, I can do what I want."

"And who you want, obviously."

"Ron, stop that. It's uncalled for and spiteful. Please stop it. I'll see you at seven in the pub."

He entered the pub on time. Hermione was sitting at a table in the most secluded corner alcove of the bar. She was sipping a glass of wine. Ron got himself a Butterbeer, there would be time for something stronger later.

He sat down at the table. "So where do you want to start?" No 'hello', no greeting of any sort, he had just jumped in with both feet.

"A change of attitude might help."

"That's not going to happen so get on with it." Rosmerta's waitress approached, a short dumpy, dark haired girl.

"Good evening, my name is Andrea and I'll be your server this evening…" Ron was abrupt,

"Well I'd like… I'd like you to shut up and go away. Talk Hermione." Hermione saw the tears in the girl's eyes as she hurried away.

"Ron! That was disgusting, inexcusable. Why did you come tonight if you weren't prepared to talk or more importantly, listen."

"I'm listening…" They were interrupted by Rosmerta. An unhappy Rosmerta. A very unhappy Rosmerta.

"My waitress is in the kitchen, crying, Mr Weasley. I will not tolerate rudeness towards my staff, finish your Butterbeer and leave. Don't bother coming back, you're barred. Not you, of course, Hermione, you are always welcome."

"Thank you Rosmerta, but please, may we have just a few minutes? It's very important." As she spoke she slipped her right hand into her pocket and gripped the small item there. She hadn't wanted to do this but, dammit, he had asked for it.

"Certainly Hermione. Your wine is on the house." Hermione thanked her again and Rosmerta left them alone.

"Ron, I had hoped that we could come here tonight and have a quiet snack and talk like reasonable people, like adults. Like you said, that's not going to happen so I'll just say what I have to. I'm not going to give you the speech I had planned. I was going to talk about me and Draco. Instead I'll talk about me and you." Was that a faint glimmer of hope in his eyes?

"I…"

"Shut up, Ron, and listen." She brought her right hand back into view. "There is no 'me and you' Ron, not now, not ever, because… because of this." She held out her left hand and slipped her engagement ring onto the third finger. "Draco and I are engaged to be married. It won't be anytime soon but it will happen."

"Marry… him? So you were shagging him, like I said."

"Why is that always the first thing you think about, Ron?" she said in exasperation, "When you said that before we weren't, but now, yes, we're lovers. I know you'll take great delight in spreading that little tidbit all over the school, but I don't care. I'm in love with Draco Malfoy. I'm going to be his wife and I don't give a damn who knows it, so do your worst. Knock yourself out. In fact if you could arrange for me to be there when you tell Pansy Parkinson, I'd really like to see that. Right, I've said all I want to. If you have anything to say I'll listen… if not, I'll be off."

"Is he a good shag?" _What is the bloody point_ ; she thought and deeply saddened, sighed and stood up.

"Grow up Ron, for goodness sake. But since you asked; yes he is, and d'you know what? According to him, I am too!" She turned away from the hurt look on his face. She was angry that she had allowed him to drag her down to this level.

"Hermione!" she turned back. "I'm… I'm sorry."

She responded softly and sadly, "So am I, Ron, so am I. That's not going to stop you though, is it?"

"Probably not."

"Like I said, knock yourself out. I really don't care." She left the pub and headed back to Hogwarts.

In the apartment Draco was waiting. Concerned that she looked down, he embraced her. "How did it go?" he asked softly.

"Oh, okay. I hope he got the message. What is it with him, Draco? Why is he being like this?"

"Because, like me, he cares about you and he lost you. The fact that he lost you to me…"

"He never had me completely. Emotionally or physically. The only time he showed any sort of affection was when he was trying to get me out of my clothes. That's probably why he never succeeded. You remember the fantasies I told you I used to have, well Ginny was a better fantasy than he was."

"Hmm, you'll have to tell me that one in detail. It sounds horny."

She laughed, "Shut up you pervert." She started to cheer up. "I'm not looking forward to tomorrow, Draco."

"I don't think it's going to be that bad. I bet you'll find that there are more people for us than against us. The day after is the first rehearsal, so that's going to be busy. Fancy an early night?"

Hermione smiled up at him, "Yeah, why not."

"Come on then, you can tell me all about what you and Red got up to."

They took their seats at the top table for breakfast. Looking out over the hall, Hermione could see Harry and Ginny talking earnestly to Ron. It seemed as though they were on the verge of an argument. Ron ended the discussion by standing and walking away. Instead of leaving the hall he walked to the Slytherin table where he stopped to talk to Pansy Parkinson. Hermione took her ring out of her pocket, slipped it on her finger, and, keeping it hidden, waited. She vowed silently that once everybody knew, she would never take the ring off again. Ron bent down and spoke to Pansy.

"This should be interesting." Draco's dry comment made Hermione smile.

Parkinson's voice was loud. "What! You're a lying git Weasley. You're just jealous because instead of you humping her, he is." Hermione cringed at that, but when she saw Pansy's head turn to follow Ron's pointing finger she ran her ring finger down the side of her nose, clearly displaying the ring. A smile split her face from ear to ear as she showed the back of her hand and wiggled her fingers. Suck it up, Parkinson, she thought. Pansy's face was scarlet and her mouth was open.

"Pansy seems upset this morning, Hermione, I wonder why?"

"I couldn't begin to imagine, Draco, no doubt we'll hear about it soon enough."

"Indeed we will, Hermione darling, indeed we will." I know we will, she thought, looking at Ginny.

Later that day they were walking back to their rooms, when they were stopped in their tracks by a loud shout. "Hermione Granger, you stop right there!" Hermione turned to face Ginny Weasley, face as red as her hair, striding purposefully toward her. "I want a word with you! Why didn't you tell me? I'm supposed to be your best friend, why didn't you tell me on the train? I would have kept your secret."

"I know you would have Ginny. I'm sorry. My plan was to tell you and Harry in a couple of weeks, but last night in the pub with Ron changed all that. Ginny you are my best friend, please be happy for me?"

"Happy? You want me to be happy? Hermione, I'm bloody ecstatic. I think it's fantastic." They threw their arms around each other. "Congratulations 'Ne, I love you. You too, Ferret, oh sorry I suppose I should stop calling you that. You're the closest I'm going to get to a brother-in-law. Draco grinned,

"No problem Red, don't worry about it."

"Now then Hermione will you be needing a bridesmaid?"

"Yes I will, Ginny, don't worry, I'll keep you in mind."

"Keep me in mind! Keep me in… You'll do more than that, Hermione Granger, if you want to live long enough to make it to your own wedding! Don't rush to confirm it now, anytime in the next thirty sec…" A flash of orange light flew over Hermione's left shoulder and hit Ginny in the right temple. Ginny collapsed to the floor without making a sound. Hermione and Draco were stunned into a momentary silence. Hermione was struggling to understand what had just happened. Draco knelt beside Ginny and checked for a pulse.

"Draco, what happened… she isn't…" she couldn't bring herself to say the word 'dead'.

"She's alive, Hermione, but she was hit by a curse, we need to get her to Pomfrey, right now." He easily lifted Ginny in his arms and set off at a trot for the infirmary. Hermione jogged along behind, still unable to comprehend the events of the last few minutes.

Draco did not stand on ceremony. Reaching the hospital ward he kicked his way through the double doors. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office with a face that looked as though it would kill rather than cure. "What on earth…" seeing Draco with Ginny's inert form in his arms, she guided him to the nearest bed. " What's happened to her?" she asked as he gently lay down his load.

"She's been hit by some sort of curse," he pointed to her temple where a bruise was already visible.

"Thank you, Draco. Turn your back please." Draco went and put his arms around Hermione; the nurse vanished Ginny's clothes and covered her naked form with a blanket, and began to examine her. Releasing Hermione, Draco said loudly,

"Gabby." The little elf appeared instantly.

"Yes, Mr Draco, you is needing something?"

"Find Harry Potter. Tell him to come here immediately. It concerns Ginny Weasley. Then find the headmaster and ask him to come as well." Without responding the elf disappeared.

Hermione was standing quietly, she was bewildered, "Draco, why would anyone want to hurt Ginny?"

"I don't know, Hermione, but I promise you, I'm going to find out. And when I do…" Harry burst through the door, he had been close by.

"What…" he saw Ginny on the bed, "Ginny, what… oh God, what's happened to her?"

"She was…" that was as far as Hermione got before her composure broke and she burst into tears.

"She was hit by a curse as we were talking in the corridor, Harry, that's as much as we know." said Draco embracing Hermione once again. The doors opened and Dumbledore entered. He walked to Ginny's bed and looked sadly upon her.

"What's her condition Poppy?" he asked the nurse.

"Serious. She's unconscious, but her vital signs are good. I've asked St. Mungo's to send a couple of healers, they are on their way." Dumbledore turned away to face the others.

"Who can tell me what happened?" Draco passed a still sobbing Hermione into Harry's arms.

"I can sir." He walked a short distance down the ward, followed by the Headmaster. Before they could begin to speak the two healers arrived each carrying a large bag and one of them wearing a huge backpack. They conferred immediately with the school medic. Draco started to explain, "Well sir, Ginny, Hermione and I were in the third floor corridor talking. Ginny was congratulating us on our engagement, when she was hit by a curse."

"Did you hear the curse being cast?"

"No sir, nothing. There was just an orange flash of light. We were the only people there."

"I see, then we have to find the caster of the spell. Nobody can leave the castle so the person is in this building." Using a method of communication known only to a very few, he instructed the teaching staff to assemble all the students in the Great Hall immediately. Harry and Hermione joined them.

"Professor, Who would want to hurt her, and why?" Harry was pale and obviously shaken. Hermione was not crying now but her expression was as distraught as anybody had ever seen her. Before the conversation could continue, a high pitched whine filled the room. One of the healers yelled,

"CARDIAC ARREST, get the defib, quickly give me the paddles." The students watched bewildered and uncomprehending. They knew what 'cardiac arrest' meant, but this was Ginny. this couldn't possibly be happening to Ginny. She was only just seventeen, this could not be happening to her. She was young, lively, vibrant. This was NOT happening. Except that it was.

The healer peeled the blanket down to Ginny's waist, exposing her bare chest. Harry had never been less interested in her breasts. Draco averted his gaze and Dumbledore placed himself in front of the three, with his back to Ginny and the healers. The healer spoke again,

"Charging three hundred, come on damn machine." Then, "CLEAR!" Poppy and the other healer repeated the word, indicating that they were not touching Ginny or the bed. The powerful machine overcame any magical interference. Ginny's body arched as a jolt of electricity passed through it. The whine continued.

"Charging three twenty, CLEAR." Again the body on the bed went into a contorted spasm. This time the whine changed to a regular pulse. "She's back." He monitored the situation for a few minutes before advising Dumbledore. "I was going to treat her here, sir, but now with this development, I must get her to St. Mungo's. Can you de-activate the apparition ban? We have to leave immediately."

"Consider it done." Said Dumbledore, "Which it will be by the time you've packed up. Harry, go with them. I'll inform Molly and Arthur to meet you there. Her brother will be in the Great Hall by now. I'll speak to him there, and then he can join you."

Draco exclaimed, "Damn, I should have called him here as well. Sorry, Professor, I didn't think." Dumbledore closed his eyes and muttered a brief incantation.

"Ready!" said the healer, and they and Ginny disappeared. Hermione collapsed into Draco's arms in a dead faint. Draco laid her on a bed and Poppy began to tend her.

"She is fine, leave her here with me. She should be back on her feet in an hour." Satisfied that Hermione was okay, Draco spoke with Harry before he left for St. Mungo's.

"If you come back here tonight, come and stay in our apartment. It will give you some privacy. I'm sure you know by now that we have a spare bed. I'll get it made up and instruct Edmund that you are to be admitted, no matter what the hour. Go on now, go be with Ginny, tell her that Hermione and I are thinking of her. Good Luck Harry" Harry departed.

Having informed Ron and sent him to St. Mungo's, Dumbledore addressed the assembled school. "This morning one of our students, Ginevra Weasley, was attacked and struck by a curse." He knew he was about to mislead his charges assembled before him. "She was taken to the hospital wing where… she died." The shock tactic seemed to work. The whole school gave a collective gasp, several of her classmates started crying bitterly. "Two healers from St. Mungo's were fortunately in attendance and managed to revive her. She has been moved to the hospital. I will keep you informed of her condition. Whoever cast the curse is fortunate not to be the subject of a murder enquiry." His lie had had the desired effect. The student body was shocked beyond belief.

"It is a sad fact that the assailant is here, in this room. So I send that person a message. We will find you, be in no doubt of that. We will make every effort and no stone will be left unturned. We will find you. I urge you most strongly to surrender yourself to me. My office door will be open at anytime and no password will be required. I do not believe it was your intention to kill Ginevra, but it is most urgent that we know which curse was used in order to help her. Do the right thing and come and see me as soon as possible.

"Classes are cancelled for the rest of the day; you are to return to your dormitories under curfew. I want you all to reflect on the events of today. If you have any information, however trivial, that you think may help us, please speak to a member of staff. Finally, I know that some of you have religious faith. If you have, I would ask that you pray for Ginevra and her recovery. I will address you all at 9am tomorrow. That is all."

 **Good or bad, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was 2am when Draco heard someone enter the apartment. Carefully disentangling himself from Hermione, he got out of bed. He watched as she settled back into a troubled sleep.

Harry was sitting on the couch. He was tired, bemused and try as he might he could not make sense of what had happened to Ginny. He did however have an idea that he wanted to share. Draco came out of the bedroom and sat beside him. "How is she, Harry?"

"Not good. She arrested twice more at St. Mungo's, but she is more stable now. All the Weasley's are there now, so I came away to get some sleep. I could use a decent cup of coffee."

"Gabby." Said Draco. The elf appeared wearing a long nightgown and a cap. "Sorry to trouble you so late, Gabby, but could we have some coffee, strong and black please."

"It is no troublings, Mr Draco. I is coming right back."

"Draco, I've been thinking all day about who would want to hurt Ginny, and why."

"So have we, Harry. We can't think of anyone, have you got any ideas?"

"I might." he paused while Gabby delivered the coffee and vanished again. "Suppose Draco, that Ginny was not the target. What if the curse was intended for you or Hermione? Without trying I can think of two people you have pissed off lately."

"Two… oh right, you mean Ron and Pansy, don't you?" a pause, "I don't like Ron as you know but I don't see him endangering his sister. She would have been in plain view. I can't see him hurting Hermione either. Me, I grant you, he would have no hesitation in having a go at me, but with the girls in such close proximity? No, I don't think so."

"I've known him a long time Draco, he can be really stupid when he's mad, and he _is_ mad right now. What about Pansy?" Draco thought for awhile,

"I think you have just identified suspect numero uno, Harry. She is certainly nuts enough to try something stupid like this. Come on, let's go ask her."

"No Draco, we'll tell Dumbledore in the morning. I have an idea, but we will need Dumbledore." They heard the bedroom door open and a bleary eyed Hermione came out. Harry immediately dropped his gaze to look at the carpet. Hermione was only wearing panties. Her weariness was evident in her voice.

"Draco, what's… oh hi Har… Harry!" She turned and fled back into the bedroom, returning a couple of minutes later having put on a bra and dressing gown.

A grinning Draco said, "You can look up now Harry." He did so, displaying his lopsided, and this time, slightly embarrassed grin. Hermione came quickly down the stairs. She was too concerned about Ginny to be embarrassed.

"How is she, Harry, is she..?"

"There's not much to report 'Ne. She's serious but stable." He decided not to mention the two further cardiac arrests Ginny had suffered. That would only distress Hermione even more. "That's really all I can tell you." They talked for a while before getting a few more hours of much needed sleep. It seemed strange to Harry to see Hermione and Draco, their former enemy, going into the same bedroom.

The three of them entered the Great Hall shortly before 9 o'clock. Harry was immediately surrounded by students bombarding him with questions about Ginny. Draco soon put a stop to that. "Enough!" he said loudly, "Go back to your seats, leave Harry alone. He has enough on his plate without you lot going mental. Professor Dumbledore will update you on Ginny's condition shortly. Go! Now!" the students dispersed. Hermione and Draco went to sit at the staff table while Harry sat at the Gryffindor table. He was feeling isolated and alone until Luna asked wistfully if she could sit with him. Once seated she gently placed her hand on his. "Ginny will be alright, Harry, too many people love her. She will recover, you'll see." Harry looked at the mildest, gentlest, yet most courageous person he would ever know.

"Thanks Luna." He was thankful for Luna's ability to bring a measure of calmness to any chaotic situation. Dumbledore briefly addressed the assembly. He informed them of Ginny's condition, having fire-called St. Mungo's for an update. He also announced that the rehearsals scheduled for the day had been postponed until further notice. When the assembly dispersed, Harry, Hermione and Draco went to the headmaster's office.

Settled around the huge desk, Harry began to expound his idea. "Draco and I agree that our prime suspect is Pansy Parkinson. She threatened Hermione a few months ago and refuses to accept Draco's rejection of her. Yesterday when the engagement was er… 'announced' she was visibly angry. In our opinion Ginny was not the intended victim. I think there are two things we should do."

"First, the school should be assembled with their wands. We carry out a ' _Priori Incantatem_ ' on every wand. This will identify the wand that cast an unusual curse."

"That will take a long time, Harry." Said Hermione.

"If there was only one person doing the check, then you are right. But there are enough senior Professors, McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn for example, to run multiple checks. It shouldn't take more than an hour."

Draco joined in, "Secondly, we can easily find out if Parkinson is responsible. You, Professor are a renowned Legilimens. If we bring Parkinson before you with the suspicion that you will get into her head, she will be on her guard against you. But not against Harry. I'm sure that while she is concentrating on defending herself against a non-existent attack from you, he could get in and out of her head without her realising it." Dumbledore considered what Draco had said,

"You do know that anything discovered by Occlumency is not admissible as evidence in law. Don't you?" Harry knew that but Draco didn't.

"That shouldn't be a problem sir. Once Pansy knows she's been rumbled she will cave in and tell us all we want to know. I know her and of that I'm sure."

"Very well," said Dumbledore, "I will arrange for an assembly at four this afternoon. I'll leave you to bring Miss Parkinson as soon as possible after that. Now, if there is nothing else, I do have some er… normal work to do."

Leaving the office Hermione suddenly made her excuses, kissed Draco, and hurried away. Harry looked at Draco. "Why is she going to the library?" now Draco was even more confused.

"How do you know she's going to the library?"

"Because she's Hermione. If ever you can't find her, that's always the first place to look. Now I'm going back to check on Ginny, I'll be back in time for the assembly at four."

Draco set off to find Pansy. He wasn't going to confront her now; he just wanted to keep a loose track on her movements. She was not too difficult to find. He had her timetable and so far she was sticking to it. Her demeanour suggested that she was either unaware or didn't care that she was a suspect in the attack on Ginny Weasley. He had more trouble locating Hermione. She wasn't in the library, although Madam Pince, the librarian, said that she had been, but had left looking very satisfied. She wasn't in the apartment either. He eventually found her in the Great Hall with a bowl of vegetable soup, crusty bread and a small salad. He sat beside her,

"So, what did you find in the library that you looked so pleased when you left." She gave him a strange sort of smile.

"You'll see. I thought a contingency plan might be necessary, so I have one ready."

"Contingency plan? For what?"

"You'll see."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope!" Draco shut up and ate his sandwich.

Shortly before 4pm, Harry and Hermione were standing in the entrance to the hall. Draco was sitting at the staff table, watching the students as they filed in and took their seats; he was paying particular attention to Pansy. The students rose as one when the Headmaster entered. He faced the school over his lectern, "Please be seated. Now please hold your wands up so that I may see you all have them with you." The students complied. Draco checked over the forest of arms. They were all holding wands, none were missing.

Professor's McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick and Snape placed themselves at the ends of the four tables. "We are now going to attempt to find the wand that cursed Ginevra Weasley. One at a time you will come forward and present your wand to the Professor attending your table." Pansy seemed unconcerned. The students started to file forward. Harry and Hermione stood a little back, watching carefully.

After fifteen minutes of watching one student after another trying to explain why they had cast a particular spell, especially the senior girls who had used contraception charms recently, their attention was drawn to a first year Slytherin girl, Bethany Carter. When her wand was examined she began to wail. "No, I don't remember that spell, I never used that spell. I don't know what it is."

The girl was taken aside by Harry and Hermione. Dumbledore quickly ran through her memories and was shocked at what he discovered. "Her memories have been selectively obliviated. If I have the timeline right, there is a period of about two hours before the attack that is unaccounted for." Madam Pomfrey took the child to the infirmary after she had been assured by Hermione that she was not in any trouble. The school was dismissed.

Draco and Harry approached Pansy. Draco said in a relaxed and pleasant tone of voice, "Hi Pans, could you give us a minute please; Professor Dumbledore would like to ask you a few questions."

"I'm busy. Sorry." Pansy was suddenly very nervous. Draco was in no mood to mess around.

"Okay Pansy, I tried asking you, now I'm telling you. Dumbledore's office now!"

"You can't make me Draco, you don't have the authority."

"As Head Boy you are right. But remember, I am now an Assistant Professor and that gives me all the authority I need. So move it Miss Parkinson." After one more half hearted protest Pansy acquiesced. As they walked Harry tried to re-assure her, suggesting that Dumbledore would soon find out all he wanted to know. He had his own way of finding answers, it's almost like he could read minds. If she had nothing to hide, she had nothing to fear.

In the Headmasters office, Dumbledore made her wait, letting her stew, while he finished attending to a parchment. Then he casually invited her to sit and asked a few inane questions. How are you? How are your parents? Harry stood off to one side holding his wand down at his side, but pointing at her and when he decided that she was as relaxed as she was going to get, he murmured softly, "Legilimens" He was in.

The memory he was after, being so recent, was not hard to find. There she was talking to Bethany Carter. He had to wait until she mentioned the spell that she had suborned the little girl to use. "All you have to do Bethany, is point your wand at Granger and say ' _Sectumsempra_ ' it will be funny, really funny. They will think you are a really clever girl for knowing a spell like that." She made the child repeat the word several times. In the next memory she was tampering with Bethany's memory. Harry had what he needed. He withdrew from Pansy's head just as Dumbledore asked her,

"Do you know Bethany Carter, have you spoken to her at all?"

"I know she's a Slytherin first year, but I don't think I've ever spoken to her Professor."

"Liar!" Harry was furious. "You told her to use Sectumsempra. Don't bother denying it, I've been in your head, I saw your memories. You're going to Azkaban, Parkinson, for a long, long time."

"No, no you can't do that! Please…" Hermione arrived in the room. "Her… it's all her fault. She's the one you should be threatening with prison. She can't marry Draco; our families have a contract for me and Draco to marry. It's registered at the Ministry. That makes it the law and the mudblood can't break it." She pleaded with Draco. "Tell them Draco, tell them. You love me! I only did it for you."

"Only did what?"

"Told the Carter girl what to do, the stupid girl couldn't even say the word properly. I can say that because you I know you can't use it in court. And the marriage contract is solid, you still can't marry her." Hermione smiled sadly,

"Actually he can. I was in the library today and the Marriage Contract Act you refer to was amended by the Wizengamot just over a year after the Malfoy's and the Parkinson's signed that contract." Contingency plan; my arse, Draco thought. "The law was changed forbidding such arrangements for children under the age of ten. The law can be applied retrospectively. So Draco is free to marry whomever he likes. You are too, Pansy. Good luck with that, by the way, you'll bloody well need it where you're going."

"I'm not going to prison, my father will see to that. You have no evidence and no witnesses that you can use."

"Yes, they do!" Two men stepped from behind a screen wearing uniforms that identified them as Law Enforcement officers. "Pansy Amelia Parkinson, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Hermione Jean Granger. For Suborning a Minor, namely one Bethany Carter, to commit a criminal offence and for Illegal Memory Modification of said minor. You have the right to remain silent…" Harry, Hermione and Draco had expected to feel elated at this point, but none of them did. Indeed they felt no satisfaction at all as Parkinson was led away.

Harry had other concerns. He still had to help Ginny. He was puzzled by the spell that had been used. He and Draco knew only too well the effect that Sectumsempra should have had. He could still see Draco lying on the bathroom floor, his life bleeding out of him. "We have to go and see Professor Snape. We have to find out why his spell didn't work."

Snape was in his office and so, not hard to find. Harry asked him the question to which Snape had no answer.

"I can only assume that the reason the spell did not work as it should, is because the girl did not say the word correctly. I was checking her wand and what she actually said sounded like 'secumspra'. How this may affect the working of the counter-spell, I cannot say."

"What is the counter-spell Professor?" Harry asked, his heart sinking to his shoes.

" _Vulnera Solanis"_ Harry repeated the words several times. "I'm sorry I can't be more helpful, Potter. I can only hope it will work. Good luck to you."

"Thank you, sir."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

' _Vulnera Solanis.'_ Healer Alberto Silva spoke the incantation and for a minute nothing happened. Ginny's head moved and she gave a groan. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and leaned toward her but the healer held him back. "Not yet Mr Potter, let her wake a bit more." Her eyes fluttered open, and then closed again. Even the dim light hurt her eyes. The healer said softly, "Take your time, Miss Weasley, there's no rush. Now, how do you feel?"

"Head… ache," this through a dry throat. The healer passed his wand over her forehead.

"Your headache will clear in a couple of minutes. Anything else?"

"Thirsty…" Silva moistened a tissue and dabbed it on her lips, which Ginny licked eagerly, he gave her a drink.

"Slowly, and not too much at first." Her eyes were open now and Harry came forward.

"Ginny…" he said softly. She focussed on him.

"Who… who are you? She asked. "I don't know you. Where am I?" Silva eased Harry back again.

"You are in hospital, Ginevra, you had an accident but you have no lasting injuries. There are some more people here to see you." He waved Molly and Arthur forward.

"Ginny, darling. You're going to be alright dear. You just relax and get well." Molly was struggling to speak at all.

"Sorry… but I don't know you either." She looked across the room at Ron and George. "I don't know you, any of you. Please… I'm scared. What happened to me?" Silva took charge again,

"Can you tell me your name, your full name?" they could clearly see her concentrating,

"I… I don't remember, why don't I remember? Please… please help me."

"Stay calm now, you're in no danger here. Try to relax. Now I want you to try and remember a name, any name, any name at all." Again the concentration,

"Er… Brian… Um… Clapstone. I remember Brian Clapstone."

"And who is Brian?"

"Er… I don't know. I feel like I should, but I don't."

"Okay, don't worry about it. You rest now, I'll be back shortly." Silva indicated that everybody should leave the room. They filed out with Harry and Silva at the rear. It was as Harry reached the door that he and Silva heard Ginny say quietly,

"Draco! Er… Molloy, I remember Draco Molloy." The two returned to the bed.

"Who is he, Ginny?"

"I… I'm not sure, but I think he might be my… boyfriend. I seem to remember kissing him." Harry walked out of the room in a daze.

The Weasley's gathered around Silva along with Harry, Hermione and Draco. Silva started with a question. "Who is Brian Clapstone?"

"He's the drummer in the Weird Sisters." George answered, "Ginny was a big fan, but that was a long time ago." Draco didn't wait for the question.

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

"That's close enough, she remembers you." He thought for a minute, "Okay, Mr Malfoy, go in and speak to her. Do not question her directly. Keep it fairly light. Talk about any memories you might share. Just give her clues. If she asks any questions, answer honestly. Keep it to five minutes or so but if she becomes agitated cut it short. Any questions?" Draco looked at Hermione, who smiled encouragement at him,

"Go on, Draco, go and help her."

Molly put her hand on his arm, "Please Malfoy, help my girl, please." Draco covered her hand with his,

"I'll do whatever I can, Mrs Weasley, I promise I'll do my best." He went into Ginny's room, leaving the door ajar.

Hermione addressed Silva, "I'm Hermione, and I'm Ginny's best friend. Do you think she might remember me?"

"Maybe. Give Mr Malfoy a couple of minutes, and then go in. Keep to the same guidelines."

Draco approached the bed. Ginny's eyes were closed. "Ginny?" her eyes opened.

"Draco!"

"Hello Red. How are you feeling?"

"Better now that I see someone I know. I remember you calling me Red. That's good isn't it? How did I get here, was I hit in the head by a bludger? Er… hang on, what's a… bludger?"

"Don't worry about that now, you just concentrate on getting well. What do you remember about me?

"I seem to have a memory of us kissing. Did we?"

"Yes we did. It was a long time ago. Do you remember how it happened?

"Um… I was… Quidditch. It's a game, isn't it? Yes, I remember I won a game, and you said well done and gave me a prize. That's what the kiss was. My prize."

"Very good Red. Anything else you remember me for?" she thought hard. Now she looked mystified.

"I don't, or at least I didn't, like you very much. Why didn't I like you Draco? You seem nice."

"No, you didn't like me and with good reason, but that's a long, long story. Harry was here earlier, are you sure you don't remember him?" another pause for thought.

"No sorry. Who is he?"

"He's your boyfriend. You love each other very much, Red, and he's very worried about you."

"But Draco, you're my boyfriend…" she paused as the door opened and Hermione came in. A frown crossed Ginny's face, "Who…"

"My name's Hermione. We've been best friends for years…" the frown deepened and Ginny shook her head.

"No! You're not my friend, you're here to take Draco away from me! Draco, please… don't let her, make her go away. I hate her." A knot twisted in Hermione's stomach and pain etched her face. She had to leave.

"It's okay Red, she's gone. It was the truth you know; you two have been best friends for seven or eight years. You're just like sisters. Try and rest Red, I'll come back soon. Try to sleep." He left the room as well.

Outside the room Draco re-joined the others. "Sorry everyone, that didn't go too well." Healer Silva responded,

"Don't be so sure, Ginevra obviously has some memories and while they are confused they do have some basis in fact. I have sent for Healer Vasily Valentinov. He is our resident memory recovery expert. He came to us from the Moscow Institute ten years ago. If anyone can fix Ginny's problem, he can. It's ironic that given his job title, he still has trouble finding his way around the hospital."

Around a corner came a tall man with a shock of wiry grey hair that surrounded his head like a halo. Even smiling, the face looked sad and mournful, broad shoulders and an erect posture cut an imposing figure. "Ah, there you are Silva, tell me about my patient." His English was excellent. "These people are family and friends, yes? They can all go home. Once I begin nobody will see the patient until I am finished. I will need the rest of today and possibly tomorrow morning as well."

"We'll stay." Said Molly. Valentinov was uncompromising.

"It's your choice, but you will not see the patient and I do not give progress reports. You can stay here or in the comfort of your own home. It's up to you."

"Let's go home, Molly. There's nothing we can do here and we can be back quickly when the time comes. I'm sure Ginny will be well looked after." Arthur led Molly, protesting mildly, to the hospital apparating area.

"We'll go back to Hogwarts." Hermione decided, Draco and Harry concurred. They took the floo network back to the apartment. Harry stayed another night with them, now no longer fazed by the sleeping arrangements.

Harry returned to St. Mungo's next morning after an early breakfast. He had not slept long or well. The events of the previous couple of days had left Hermione almost exhausted. Her eyes had closed as soon as she laid her head on Draco's shoulder. "Sleep well, sweetheart."

"Mmm" was the only response she could manage before sleep overtook her. A few minutes later Draco picked up his wand from the bedside.

" _Lumos midi."_ In the soft wand-light he looked at the girl sleeping on his shoulder, her body's length close against his. You are so beautiful, he thought, why, why did I take so long to see it? I can't believe someone would try to hurt you for the simple reason that I love you. I will do everything in my power to prevent something like this happening again. He did know of a way to put an end to all this nonsense, but for many reasons, at the moment it was an impractical, not to say preposterous, idea. " _Nox."_ The picture of Hermione's head on his shoulder still filled his vision as he fell asleep.

Harry had left them a hurriedly scribbled note explaining that he was going back to the hospital and thanking them for their hospitality. Draco and Hermione were on the sofa when Gabby brought them coffee and the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. "Mister Draco, Miss Hermione, the elves is hearing of what is happened to Miss Wheezy. We is all sad and we is hoping she is becoming un-ill very quick." Hermione was moved.

"Thank you, Gabby. That's very kind, please tell all the elves I said thank you and I'll tell Ginny when I see her. Thank you." The elf bowed low and disappeared back to the kitchens.

Draco picked up the paper, "You can be mother." He said, indicating the coffee pot and yawning as he spoke.

"I hope so, but not just yet." After the last two days a little humour was in order, she thought. "Although…" she took her diary from her handbag and opened it. "Draco… I… I'm a day late."

"For what?"

"What do you think? Why do girls worry about something being 'late'?" he hadn't even opened the paper yet.

"I don't kn… wait you don't mean…" He was wide awake and paying attention now.

"Yeah, but it's only a day. That's not unusual for me. I'll let you know when to start worrying." He was staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just trying to imagine you with a big belly. Can I read the paper now?" he didn't wait for an answer, but opened the folded paper. An article on page two caught his eye. It concerned a fifteen-year-old Durmstrang student who was claiming that he had solved the problem of magical interference with anything electronic. Draco was interested. Very interested. If the claims were correct then this young man could be worth a fortune. He decided he had to move on this and quickly. He had to see his corporate lawyers. He had to get them moving. Today. "Are you going to St. Mungo's this morning?"

"Yes, of course. Why?"

"I've got some urgent business to take care of in London." They were ready to leave in ten minutes. They separated at the hospital floo station. Draco apparated to his lawyer's office and being a Malfoy he didn't have to wait, but was shown straight into the office of the senior partner, Thomas Justinian. He wasted no time in explaining what he wanted. "Get somebody to Durmstrang today and sign this boy, Anders Lindstrom, to a solid contract with Malfoy Enterprises. Offer him a salary he can't refuse and promise him all the research facilities he could wish for. There are only two conditions. He must transfer to Hogwarts. If this thing turns out as big as I think it will, I want him where I can keep an eye on him. The second condition is that he will complete his education. If he has a family move them to this country as well."

"We have an office near Durmstrang so we won't need to send anyone from here. We'll sign him on a standard contract by the end of the day and a tighter, individual one in the next week. Is there likely to be any competition?"

"I don't know, but it wouldn't surprise me. Sondergards perhaps. That's why we have to move now. Top any offer anyone else makes. Give me a report as soon as possible; I'll probably be at St. Mungo's for most of the day and then back at Hogwarts. Also start on the preliminaries to set up a subsidiary company, Malfoy Electronics will do for now. Allocate ten per cent of the company to my mother, and another ten per cent in the name of Hermione Jean Granger, that will change later to Malfoy."

"Yes, I heard of your engagement, my congratulations to you. Your fiancée is muggle born I believe."

"Is that a problem Mr Justinian?" Draco asked sharply, wondering how the news had travelled so fast.

"No, not at all. My wife is a half blood. It doesn't matter to me in the slightest, and please call me Tommy, all my clients do." Draco left to return to the hospital. There goes a very impressive young man, the lawyer thought. Decisive and determined, he was the equal of his father at the same age. Justinian prided himself on being a fair man, never padding his invoices, never ripping off his clients. He would treat the young Malfoy the same and looked forward to a long; and therefore lucrative, association. This Granger girl, he would have his muggle associates check out her and her family. It was always useful to know if there were any skeletons in the closet.

Shortly after ten o'clock, Draco arrived outside Ginny's room. Mr and Mrs Weasley, George, Harry and, his heart lifted, Hermione were waiting. "Is there any news yet?" he asked.

"Not yet." A glum Arthur Weasley replied. "He's been in there for seventeen straight hours; God only knows what he's doing. Healer Silva went in about an hour ago."

It was half an hour later when Silva came out. "Mrs Weasley, would you come in please? Just you for the moment." Molly stood up, visibly shaking. The others smiled encouragement at her.

Silva closed the door and Molly saw Ginny sitting up, but with her eyes downcast, watching the fingers that plucked nervously at her bedcovers. Stopping by the bed, Molly said softly, "Ginny?" A tear dripped from the tip of her nose as she looked up.

"I'm sorry Mummy, I'm sorry I didn't know you. It was horrible Mum…" Molly embraced her only daughter,

"Shhh baby, its okay I understand. You did nothing to be sorry for." to Valentinov she said. Almost whispered, "I don't know how to thank you, doctor. I'm so grateful." A slight incline of the head was his only response. Silva called Arthur and George. George gave her an extra kiss from Ron, telling her that he would visit later; he didn't want to be around Hermione and Draco. As far as he was concerned this was entirely their fault, and he no longer trusted himself to keep his temper in their company. Most certainly not in Ginny's hospital room.

Outside the room Hermione was sitting between Draco and Harry. Her left hand was gripping Draco's right. If she squeezed much harder he would need to get his hand checked before leaving the hospital. "Relax Hermione, I don't mind a little pain but this is ridiculous." Before she could reply, Silva appeared and called them in.

They approached the bed. "Hermione, Draco, great to see you and… who is this with you? Hello," she smiled sweetly, "my name's Ginny. What's yours?" Harry stopped dead in his tracks; there was panic in his face and in his head. She doesn't remember me! Why does she remember everyone else and not me? Ginny held out her hand to him. "That's the face I wanted to see, Harry. It's a real picture. Come here…" the smile left her face as Harry scowled, turned on his heel and quickly left the room.

"Harry?" now it was Ginny's turn to panic

Hermione started to follow him. Draco stopped her, "No, love. Stay here I'll go after him." he hurried out of the room. Hermione turned to her distraught friend in the bed.

"It was just a joke 'Ne. I was just winding him up. Why did he leave?"

"I don't know, Ginny. Don't go getting too upset now. He'll soon realise it was a joke."

"Hermione's right, Ginny. He'll be back soon." Molly did not sound convinced.

Draco returned. Alone. "He disapparated before I could stop him. Hermione, let's go back to Hogwarts and see if he is there." Hermione agreed. Molly had her arms around her sobbing daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Harry wasn't hard to find. He was sitting on his bed, his forehead resting on his knees and his arms wrapped around them. Hermione sat on his bed and put her arms around him.

"Why Hermione, why would she say something like that? Why would she want me to think she doesn't remember me?"

"Harry, she was just winding you up. She really didn't mean anything by it. It was meant to be funny. I agree it's not the smartest thing she's ever done, but that's what convinced me that she really is her old self. She is Ginny and she has recovered. So come on back to the hospital. She's heartbroken and she needs you." She got off the bed "Come on…"

"What did you say to me a while ago Harry? 'Go and make it up. Don't let it brew, get it sorted'. Now I'm saying the same to you." Draco put his arm around Hermione. "Because it works Harry, and it's worth it."

Outside Ginny's room once more Draco held the other two up. "You should do this alone Harry, just let me get everyone out." Only Molly was with Ginny, and she was only too happy to give them some time alone. Draco held the door open for Harry and, although he didn't need it, Hermione gave him a gentle push in the back. Going in, Harry closed the door behind him.

"Do we wait or go back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"I think it could be a while before he's ready to leave. Let's go." He tapped on the door and poked his head into the room. Harry and Ginny were in a tight embrace. "Harry, we'll see you back at Hogwarts, okay." To Hermione he said, "We can go, we're not needed here, our next problem will be prising their lips apart." they walked to the hospital apparation point. Draco took Hermione by the hand. "Let me drive."

They appeared standing by a large wrought iron gate set into two massive stone pillars. "Uh, okay Draco, this isn't Hogwarts, so um… where are we?"

"Malfoy Manor or what is left of it. Which, looking at it, is nothing but a hole in the ground. Well, here goes." He murmured a charm and the gates opened. They held hands as they walked through. Off to their right, about a hundred yards away stood a couple of temporary cabins. In one they found Draco's builder poring over a set of plans. "Hermione, this is Bob, my builder. Bob this is Hermione, the future Mrs Malfoy."

"Pleased to meet you, Hermione. We will need to meet soon to discuss the interiors of the new place. I assume it's you I'll be talking to and not this one with less appreciation of style than a baboon."

Hermione smiled, "No Bob, you talk to Draco. He'll know what I want; I'll make sure of that. It's nice to meet you too."

Bob showed them the architect's drawings of the house he was going to build. "It's a five bedroom, three bathrooms, rustic exterior house. The master bedroom is en-suite, it has walk in wardrobes, windows in the two exterior walls so there will be plenty of light. The south facing wall has a small open balcony. Downstairs; a utility room off a large kitchen plus a reception room, living room and dining room."

"It looks wonderful, Bob. How long will it take to build?"

"We don't use magic to build places like these. I like the challenge of building the muggle way. My bricklayers, carpenters, plumbers and electricians are all time served and fully qualified ex-apprentices. It should be ready to occupy in four or five months. We still have some ground clearing to do so we're planning on starting construction in about two weeks. But now, Hermione could you give the baboon and me a few minutes? There is something I need to discuss with him," he dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "it's about the mirrors on the ceiling of the sex room."

"The sex… oh I…" she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"He's winding you up, Hermione, he's not only a builder, he's a pervert as well. Please give us a minute love, I won't be long."

"Okay, I'll go look at the hole in the ground."

"Thanks love, don't fall in, will you?"

It was literally just a couple of minutes before she heard Draco call her name. He was walking briskly towards her. He was none too gentle when he grabbed her hand and disapparated them.

They re-appeared outside the gates of Hogwarts and started up the drive. Hermione was having to trot to keep up. "Draco, slow down, what's the matter?" No reply. "Draco, talk to me please, what's going on?" Draco stopped.

"Hermione, Bob's just told me… something. Something I need to think about, to work out. It's… it's complicated, but it doesn't affect us as a couple. Trust me please, let me work it out and I promise I'll tell you everything, just give me a little time."

"Okay Draco, but I can't help but be concerned."

In the apartment they found a letter for Draco on the table. He read it and stuffed it back in it's envelope. "Bloody hell." Was his only comment. Hermione put her arms around him.

"Draco, you're scaring me, please my love, tell me what's happening." He held her and they kissed,

"I need to think. I'll go to my room for an hour and then I'll tell you. Don't worry please, can you do that? Just give me an hour."

"Of course I can, I'll see if I can find out anything about Harry and Ginny. Go on, I'll see you in an hour, oh and by the way, I love you."

"I feel better just hearing you say that. I love you too. One hour." He went to what had been his bedroom. He left the letter on the table. Hermione picked it up and although greatly tempted did not open it. She did not recognise the handwriting on the envelope which suggested to her that the sender was female. Putting the letter down she left the apartment.

Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room. Neville was the only person there. "Hey there, Neville, have you heard from Harry at all."

"Hi Hermione, you've just missed Professor McGonagall. Apparently Ginny has been discharged. She's in good shape. She and Harry are spending the weekend at the Burrow and are coming back to Hogwarts on Monday."

"That's good to hear after the last few days." She turned to leave. Neville stopped her.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Neville."

"We all miss you up here, you know."

"Thanks Nev. I miss it too."

"About this thing with you and Malfoy. I just wanted to say that I hope you'll be very happy together. I've thought for a long time that there had to be more to him than meets the eye. All the best Hermione." She walked back to him and kissed him gently on the lips. Neville mentally crossed one item off his schoolboy fantasy list.

"Thank you, Neville, that's nice of you. I appreciate it more than you could know. I'll have to go, see you later."

It took Hermione a while to make the return journey. Many students waylaid her to enquire about Ginny's condition. All were relieved to hear that she would be returning the following week. In the apartment all was quiet with no sign of Draco. She lay down on the couch and tried to relax. It wasn't many minutes before she heard Draco's door open. Rising quickly she met him at the bottom of the stairs. He looked… strange.

"Draco?"

"Let's sit down, Hermione." They moved to the couch where Draco picked up his letter from the coffee table. "Did you read this?" he asked her. It was only then that she noticed for the first time the crest of St. Mungo's on the back of the envelope.

"No, I didn't. I admit I was curious, but I didn't."

"Thank you, sweetheart. That means a lot to me."

"So do you want to talk about it? Can you talk about it?"

"Yeah, it's okay. It's about my mother. She is in St. Mungo's and apparently she is terminally ill. Bobby heard about it yesterday from his daughter, she's a nurse. The letter confirms it."

"Oh Draco. I'm so sorry. Oh God, this must be awful for you. When will you go to see her?"

"I don't know that I will, Hermione. We did not part on the best of terms; in fact we parted on probably the worst terms you could imagine."

"You… you won't go to see her! Draco Malfoy, that is an awful thing to say. If you parted on bad terms, are you going to pass up what may be your last chance to put things right?"

"It's her fault that we parted that way; she called me a traitor and a coward. Still think I should go and see her?

"Yes, I do. She's dying Draco. Nobody deserves to die alone, especially not a woman with a son, and if your only reason is that she called you names, then you're not the person I thought you were."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that it sounds like something you would have said a year ago when you were… someone else. I think that if you don't go then the day will come when you will bitterly regret it."

"That's my problem, Hermione."

"Really!? Shouldn't that be 'our' problem? Unless, of course, you're not planning on me being in your life much longer." That remark hit home and pulled him up short.

"I'm counting on you being around for the rest of my life, don't you ever doubt it. Look… I'll think about it, sleep on it tonight. Alright?"

"Okay, and so that you can really think about it, perhaps you should sleep in your room tonight so that you will have no distractions."

"That sounds like blackmail, Hermione. Are you saying that if I don't go and see my Mother, you won't sleep with me?"

"No Draco. I'm not saying that at all. It's just for one night. Haven't you been listening to me for the last couple of months? I love you, Draco, and I'm going to miss sleeping with you tonight, but I really think it's necessary. You have a big decision to make and I don't want to get in the way, but there is something I want to say." She was quiet for a moment, "Draco, I know that, strictly speaking, this is none of my business but if…" she sighed heavily, "if you don't go to see her then… I will. I'll tell her about us. I think she has the right to know. She may even be glad that you found somebody to love who loves you too… even if it is a mudblood."

"Blackmail and now threats. I don't respond well to either of those things, Hermione. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I care for you and I'm trying to stop you hurting yourself. I'm going to bed now. Think carefully, Draco, please make the right decision." Before she could move and without speaking, he left her on the couch and disappeared into his room.

Hermione winced as the grip on her wrist tightened, and she felt herself being apparated against her will. Reality returned and before she could examine her surroundings she was propelled forward to land in a sprawling heap on the floor. Her right knee throbbed painfully where it had made hard contact with the stone floor shortly before her head did the same. Voices penetrated her spinning brain,

"Well, well, what do we have here?" she knew that voice but the name would not come.

"It's the mudblood, my Lord, as you commanded." My lord? Voldemort! But how… She looked around to see a lot of black-clad figures pointing at her and laughing.

"Very good, Draco. I am pleased. There were two parts to my command, have you…" Draco? No, it couldn't be… he wouldn't do this. He loves me. He loves me. Icy fear gripped her heart. She turned her head slightly and there he was, her Draco, with an evil grin on his face as he spoke.

"Yes, my Lord, I have. She is not a virgin I can assure you." Her heart now pumped fear tainted, and ice cold blood around her body.

"Good Draco, very good. How was it?"

"It was necessary to show outward pleasure, master, but inside I was cringing. She seemed to enjoy it, judging by the noises she made."

"Really! I think we would all like to see that. No, not you Draco. Never let it be said that I order my followers to do something I'm not prepared to do myself. The table I think." Hermione screamed as she felt herself being levitated, coming to rest on a large, dark hardwood table. She screamed again. All she could see was the leering face of Voldemort and his hands reaching for her. A sudden shout,

"No! Stop! Keep your filthy hands off her. I love her and you're not going…" Draco, thank God, Draco.

"Do you defy me, Draco? A pity. _Avada Kedavra_." She heard the sound of a body falling to the floor, her own voice was loud and desperate.

"Nooooo, no, Draco no. Please God, no." She was shaking, sobbing. She could still hear Draco's voice calling her name. Somebody grabbed her shoulders, forcing her back down, holding her. She screamed again, and again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

"Hermione, _HERMIONE,_ WAKE UP, COME ON, WAKE UP." Her eyes opened, wide and fearful. The arms were around her now, holding her securely. Soft comforting words were coming from the mouth right next to her ear. "Shhh, honey. It's okay. You had a bad dream, sweetheart. It's over, hush now, it's over."

She held on to him with a strength that neither of them knew she possessed. Her racing heart began to slow its frantic beating. Draco was only wearing his boxers and his shoulder was soon as wet as her face from the tears that flowed freely. Slowly she calmed down. Draco made her lay back in the bed. "Feeling better now?" he asked quietly.

"Y… yes, I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"Don't be silly, I wasn't going to ignore you yelling like that was I? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No! Please don't ask me to talk about it. I'm never going to talk about it." He stood beside the bed.

"Okay, if you're sure you're feeling better; I'll go back to bed."

"NO! Please Draco, don't leave me alone, please. Stay with me, I need you here. I don't want to go to sleep again. Please love, stay with me. I'm scared." Draco lifted the duvet and climbed in beside her. He lay with his arm around her.

"You should try to sleep again Hermione; I'm going to need you with me when I visit my Mother tomorrow."

"Oh Draco, I'm glad, you won't regret it, you'll see." She snuggled closer, taking the hand of the arm around her shoulders and holding it against her breast, "I missed you here earlier, I'm sorry. I didn't realise how much I like sleeping with you, even when we don't make love." She tingled when he lightly brushed his thumb over the peak of the soft round flesh he was holding.

"I missed you too; it set me thinking though, about a couple of things, which is what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." She stifled a yawn, "If you'll keep holding me, I'll try to sleep. Just don't leave me alone." She was already starting to sound drowsy, drifting into an uneasy sleep. Draco was woken twice more during the night by the sound of Hermione whimpering and stirring restlessly. He stroked her hair and murmured soft words to calm her.

Hermione awoke feeling as though she had not slept for a single minute of the long, horrible night. They had become disentangled whilst sleeping and she eased herself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. At the door she stopped and looked back at Draco's sleeping face. God, Draco, I love you so much, she thought. Her thoughts died as, in her minds-eye, his face morphed into the evil grin of her 'dream Draco'. She heard the words again, 'inside I was cringing'. She tore her gaze away and closed the bathroom door, before slumping to the floor sobbing bitterly.

Two hours later they were due to set off to St. Mungo's, when Draco said unexpectedly, "Sit down, Hermione."

"Why? We have to be going, don't we?"

"Not until I find out what's going on."

"Going on? What do you mean?"

"You're acting strange, Hermione. Since I got up this morning, you haven't looked at me. Not once. I've tried to kiss you twice and you've pulled away. I want to know why. Look at me, Hermione and tell me why." She had been looking at the floor, her hands clasped tightly in front of her, knuckles white. She fought hard and failed to stop the tears,

"I… I can't, Draco. Please don't ask again."

"Sorry Hermione, I can't do that." He sat beside her and put an arm around her. "If I've done something wrong then please tell me so I can put it right. I suspect it's to do with your nightmare, am I right?

"Yes."

"Look at me Hermione."

"I can't. I can't, because if I do I'm going to see him, I mean the 'you' from my dream, the evil you."

"So it is me, I thought so. Hermione, I'm trying to understand, but it's difficult when I don't know what it is I'm trying to understand. I need you to tell me about your nightmare. I know it will be hard for you, but you have to help me so I can help you."

"I can't Draco, if you love me, please don't make me, it's too awful." Frustration got the better of him.

"Fine!" He stood and walked to the fireplace and took some Floo powder.

"Fine! I do love you Hermione but if you can't even look at me, what's the damned point..? I'll see you later… say five years or so… maybe." In the green flames he said, "St. Mungo's."

It was under a minute after he left when his words registered in her head. Five years, what did he mean by that? Surely he didn't mean… No, please not that. She could not stop the little voice in her head that whispered 'he just broke up with you'. As fed up as she was with crying, she couldn't do anything else for the next five minutes.

She moped around the apartment for the rest of the morning. Some semblance of order slowly returned to her brain. She did not know what to do. Should she follow him to St. Mungo's? Should she wait here? What should she do when she saw him? Five years… he surely wasn't serious was he? She knew he was right. What sort of relationship could they have if she couldn't even look at him? It was just a stupid nightmare and she had to get over it. She forced herself to remember her dream, over and over. She would keep doing it until it didn't hurt anymore.

By early afternoon she was feeling better about her dream, but she was concerned that Draco had not returned. Five years… those words kept recurring. She was determined not to cry again. Finally, feeling like she was ready to burst, she summoned Gabby. The little elf appeared instantly.

"Gabby, I'm going out and I'm not sure when I'll be back. If Mr Draco returns can you let me know immediately, no matter where I am?"

The elf looked puzzled, "Of course, Miss, I'm an elf." Her expression clearly said; what a silly question.

Hermione took the Floo to the hospital and asked directions to the room of Mrs Malfoy. Her heart dropped when the nurse there told her that there had been no visitors that day; or any other for that matter. Nobody in Diagon Alley had seen Draco either. Hermione's mood was now somewhere in the region of her shoes and it was becoming harder to maintain her composure. She needed help and that meant her next destination could be only one place.

Draco stepped out of the Floo at St. Mungo's and went directly to the Apparation point. In Diagon Alley he walked briskly through the Leaky Cauldron without being noticed, and out into Muggle London. In seconds he was in the nearest bar sinking the first of many large scotches he would imbibe that afternoon. The third pub was quiet and dim. The barman brought Draco his refill. "Is she worth it?" he asked. Draco's expression must have asked the question. "I've been in this job a long time. I know a broken heart when I see one. So, is she worth it?"

"Absolutely, 100 per cent."

"Then why the fuck are you sitting around in pubs getting pissed?"

"Because she can't bring herself to look at me. I did nothing but appear in a nightmare she had, and now she won't even look me in the face. She won't even tell me what I did to her in the dream."

"It must have been pretty bad if she won't or can't look at you. Listen son…"

"I. Am. Not. Your. Son." Draco punctuated the words to drive the point home. The barman ignored the comment.

"Do you love her?"

"God yes! She's beautiful, smart, and sexy. She's everything I want." The man placed another drink in front of him.

"This one's on the house. Finish it and go find her. Don't push it, she'll tell you when she's ready. Send me a wedding invitation. Good luck."

Draco sat on the low wall surrounding one of the fountains in Trafalgar Square. In the pub's toilet he had risked performing a sobering spell on himself, a dangerous thing to do when one was drunk. The consequences of getting it wrong were horrendous. He was remembering the events of that morning, and for the first time tried to view things from Hermione's point of view. Oh shit, she would really believe he had left her, she was hurting before he spoke those words, what must she be feeling now?

Her dream must have been really bad if the result was that she could not even look at him. What did I do to her in that dream? The only crime he could think of was rape. But why would she think or imagine that I would rape her. I don't need to, we love each other. He was confident that during the physical act of love he had never done anything that was against her will. He had never suggested anything weird or outrageous. She had taken the lead on more than one occasion. Happy time, that had become her pseudonym for sex.

So why would she… oh dammit, he couldn't ask himself that question again. He didn't know the answer. An idea came to him. Just suppose it was his alter-ego, the 'old' Draco Malfoy. The antithesis of everything he had become. That would fit. That had to be it.

This is going to be more than a 'quick kiss and make up' situation. You prat! You 100 per cent, dyed-in-the-wool, 24 carat gold, unmitigated, undiluted fucking PRAT! You deserve to lose her; you never deserved her in the first place.

Hermione apparated to the Burrow, she knew she was welcome enough to walk in without knocking. Molly was in the kitchen, "Hermione, darling, good to see… what's the matter, you've been crying?"

"Yes, and I'm going to start again any minute now. Where's Ginny? I really need to speak with her."

"She's up in her room with Harry. I don't want to know what they might be doing. Go on up, it might be best to knock first." Climbing the stairs, she felt the first tear leave her eye. She took a deep breath and knocked. Under normal circumstances Ginny's cry of 'Just a minute' and the sound of frantic movement would have made her smile. But not today. The second tear dribbled down as Ginny said,

"Come in." Ginny was sitting in front of her mirror calmly brushing her hair. Harry was on the bed looking decidedly flushed. Reflected in the mirror Ginny saw her friend give in to the emotion engulfing her and moved quickly to embrace the girl in the mirror.

"What on earth is the matter 'Ne?" the reply was indistinct. She felt Hermione stiffen as Harry joined them. "Harry."

"Yes love."

"Get out."

"What!?"

"Get out, leave us alone." He knew better than to argue but as he went to leave he caught a glimpse of Hermione's left hand.

"Hermione, where is your engagement ring?" Sobs punctuated her reply,

"I… I took it off Harry. Draco… Draco broke up with me."

"On yer broom, Harry, go away until further notice". Under a heavy protest, Harry departed as instructed. "Now Hermione, sit down and tell me all about it."

Hermione talked, telling Ginny of the nightmare without going into the substance of the dream. Ginny sighed heavily, with more than a hint of sarcasm, "He's a git, isn't he? I mean imagine, dumping you for the trivial reason that you won't look at him. He shouldn't have done that. I'm going to Avada his arse when I see him. Then you won't have to worry about him anymore. You can go back to Ron."

"Ginny, what are you saying? I know you're not really going to kill Draco, how can I go back to Ron, even if I wanted to, which I most certainly don't. I still love Draco."

"Yet you took his ring off your finger. You gave it up at the first sign of trouble. How much do you really love him if he's not worth fighting for? Do you really love him at all?" Hermione did not need to consider her reply

"Oh God Ginny, I do love him. I do." Ginny leaned close and said softly,

"Then get off your fat arse and go to him. I bet he's hurting as much as you. And…" Crack, Gabby stood before them. The two startled girls relaxed.

"Ah, Miss Hermione, Gabby is coming to tell you Mr Draco is returned. He is looking for Miss Hermione, most quickly."

"Oh my God, Ginny. I left the ring on the coffee table, what's he going to think when he finds it?"

"Maybe he'll think that you don't love him anymore. Go on, get out of here. I'll see you back at school next week."

Hermione took hold of Gabby's hand, "Take me to him, Gabby, quickly."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Draco had returned to the Leaky Cauldron and travelled by Floo to the apartment. Stepping out of the fireplace and not seeing Hermione had raced up the stairs to her room. Not standing on ceremony he went in. Empty. Bathroom, empty. She was not here. Shit.

He was walking slowly down the stairs when something glinted on the coffee table. He stood at the table and stared in disbelief at the ring. His ring, her ring. Oh… fuck it.

He picked up the ring and went to his room. Sitting cross-legged on the bed, he laid the ring on the duvet in front of him and stared at it, trying to figure out where they were in their relationship. Did they even have a relationship left? Was that it? The last few months, wonderful months, did they count for nothing? He was at a crossroads. Was Hermione in the same place? He couldn't be sure, given the rapidity of her decision to take the ring off and leave it carelessly on the table downstairs. She was going to have to explain that to him.

He didn't believe that love could disappear quicker than it arrived. He started to feel annoyance rise in him. Five minutes later it was anger. He was angry with himself for the words he had used and he was angry with Hermione for thinking so little of him that she was able to respond so irrationally. She didn't really love him and that's all there was to it, but even with that hypothesis there was a problem. She had given him her body, willingly and completely. This was Hermione Granger and she would not have surrendered herself in that manner for anything less than love.

Gabby and Hermione appeared in the living room. Hermione went immediately to the table; her heart sank when she saw that the ring was not there. In her desperation she looked around the floor, hoping against hope for a glimpse of the ring.

"Looking for something?" she had not heard Draco leave his room, and the voice startled her. He was standing halfway down the stairs. Opening his hand to show the ring, he continued in a quiet, neutral voice, "This perhaps?" They met at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes." Her answer was whispered, her eyes on the ring, unsure whether to take it from him. Tentatively she reached for it. He snapped his fist closed.

"Why did you take it off, Hermione?" You know damned well why, she thought. She spoke more firmly now.

"Because you broke up with me, Draco. Five years you said. Remember? It didn't take much to stop you loving me, did it? Still, it's better to find out sooner rather than later, don't you agree?" she had yet to lift her downcast eyes.

"Look at me, Hermione. Or are you still unable to do that? Look at me, please; I want to see your eyes, I want you to look at me and then tell me that I don't love you." Her head started to rise and then stopped as the image of 'dream Draco' began to form in her mind. She forced the image away, she was damned if she was going to allow a mere dream destroy her. Continuing upwards her eyes met his. For the longest minute of her life they just looked at each other. He raised his hand and stroked her cheek,

"Well, Hermione, what do you see? Do I love you or not?"

"I… yes Draco, I think so, but not as much as I love you."

"Then let's have…" he smiled, "no more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you" Hermione recognised the words to the song and paraphrased some of her own,

"Promise me that all you say is true. Love me Draco, that's all I ask of you." Their lips crushed together and they both felt relief flooding through them washing away the doubts and fears of the last few hours.

"Shall we go and sit down, Hermione?"

"No. I want to go and lie down."

"We should talk about all this, love."

"We will, Draco. There'll be time for talking after…" Draco lifted her hand and replaced the ring on her finger. "Never again, I promise, I'll never take it off again. I'm so sorry." Still holding her hand, Draco led her to the bedroom.

Later, having heard the details of her dream and explaining his reaction, he drifted toward sleep remembering an idea he had thought of before. At the time it had seemed impractical and outrageous but now it seemed to make perfect sense. He would set about organising it as soon as he could.

The next morning Hermione was in the shower with her hair full of shampoo. Her eyes were closed and she was humming happily without a care in the world when she felt hands on her waist. "Is that you?" she spluttered, trying to avoid mouthfuls of soap.

"Who?" It was obviously Draco. Hermione thought quickly,

"Ginny?" The response was a small but stinging slap on her rear end. She turned around, "Ouch, that hurt, you… Mmm." The soapy kiss was delicious, despite her sore backside.

They talked as they dressed. "What are we going to do today?"

"Well," Draco replied, "I want to see Ginny and Professor Snape."

"Um… Am I allowed to ask why?"

"I want some hair from Ginny and some PJ Potion from Snape."

"What! Why on earth…"

"You seem to spend a lot of time fantasising about her, it's time you lived out your fantasy."

"Okay, now I know you're kidding." Something in her voice said she wasn't sure.

Draco smiled, "Yeah, I'm kidding." But suddenly he was wondering if he could interest Ginny in a practical joke. "Actually I have to go to London on business, I need to see my lawyer." He wanted to ensure that the wonder boy was securely under contract to Malfoy Enterprises. That should take all of twenty seconds, after which he would set the groundwork for his impractical and outrageous idea.

"Shall I come with you?" Mild panic.

"No, you take it easy today. We should think about getting the play back on track. Why don't you think about scheduling some read-throughs and rehearsals. Maybe see if McGonagall can find some way of getting the cast some extra time for that."

"Good idea. I'll do that. I want to write to Mum as well." He went to the hearth.

"I'll be back for lunch. I love you."

"Love you too, see you for lunch." Green flames flared.

Thomas Justinian greeted Draco warmly. Draco got straight down to business, "Lindstrom?"

"Done and dusted. He'll spend his last year at Hogwarts next year. I've got the technical guys talking to him about his laboratory requirements. He's as happy as a three-balled tomcat. You'll be happy to know that we got him for next to nothing. No sign of any competition anywhere, but just to be on the safe side, I've got three guys from the security division babysitting him."

"Sounds good, Tommy. Put the details together, get them to me and I'll sign them off. Now can I use your Floo for something personal?" The lawyer stood,

"Certainly, I'll leave you and see you're not disturbed.

Having checked that it was a convenient time, Draco took the Floo to the Grangers house where he was warmly greeted by Jean.

"Frank is at the hospital. One of his patients had a car accident and rammed his mouth on to the steering wheel. An old car with no airbags, you see. They are trying to save as many teeth as they can. Poor guy's only eighteen. So, to what do we owe the pleasure, Draco?"

"Hermione and I had a fight, well not so much a fight as a misunderstanding. She took off her ring because she thought I dumped her. I hadn't done any such thing and we're okay now, but it scared the bejeezus out of me. I don't want to risk anything like it happening again. Would you object if we got married when school finishes this year."

"No objections, Draco, you know that. What help do you need from us?"

"Here's what I want to do…"

Hermione was busy drafting a new rehearsal timetable when she was interrupted by Edmund, "The gorgeous Miss Weasley is here, may she come in?"

"Yes, of course Edmund, open up."

The two girls exchanged air kisses and sat down. "Hermione, I swear if Edmund could move he'd have pinched my bum."

"I know what you mean; he's weird, but funny. It's good to see you back, Gin, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but listen, I've been talking to Seamus and Neville and it appears that Ron is collecting er, things. Neville thinks Ron is going to try to make Amortentia."

"But Ron is hopeless at potions; he's going to kill someone. It's tricky to make and…"

"Disastrous should you get it wrong." Ginny finished Slughorn's memorable sentence.

"We have to stop him; oh God he's such an idiot."

"I've told Harry, he's going to warn him off, but even so you should be careful for a few days."

The grate flared green and Draco stepped out. He greeted both girls with kisses, Hermione on the lips and Ginny on the cheek.

"How did your meeting go, hun?" Hermione asked, suddenly wishing Ginny wasn't there.

"Good. Everything is as it should be. How are you Red? Good to see you back."

"I'm fine, thanks. I'm just off to see how Harry's getting on with the prat." Seeing Draco's puzzled look she added, "Hermione can tell you all about it." she was spared that task when Edmund announced,

"Mr Potter is here, he's on his way in." Harry came through the door

"Hi Harry, what did Ron have to say for himself?"

"You can relax Hermione, he knows we're on to him and has given it up. We've taken everything he had collected, it's all been junked. He claimed it wasn't for you anyway; he was going to try it on some fifth year Hufflepuff girl. I've just come for you, Ginny; he wants to speak to you." They said their farewells and left Hermione and Draco alone.

They broke their kiss but stayed in the embrace, "Hey you," he murmured, "I missed you. Are you free this evening?"

"I think so, what did you have in mind?"

"A trip to St. Mungo's to visit my Mother, will you come with me?"

"Of course I will, Draco, of course I will."

The sound of their footsteps echoed in the large hospital corridor as they approached the room of Narcissa Malfoy. Halting outside room 12, Hermione hugged her lover, "Good luck, Draco. I'll be right here if you need me, and Draco… be gentle, please."

He paused as Hermione closed the door behind him. This was one of the larger private rooms that only wealthy patients could afford. Pastel blue walls, white ceiling and large windows gave the room a bright cheerful aspect, even as the sky was darkening towards sunset. Draco's eyes lighted on the figure in the bed.

He hardly recognised his Mother. Her eyes were closed. The long, jet black hair with white streaks was now virtually all grey, with stubborn black strips down the left side and the sheen was gone leaving it dull and lifeless. The face was thinner, and the cheekbones more prominent. Obviously the result of her debilitating disease. He walked softly to the side of the bed. Then suddenly he was crying quietly, the tears flowing freely down his face, "Mother." He whispered, "I… love you. I know I never told you that, but I do." He was not expecting a response,

"You are a Malfoy, we don't say 'I love you', it's against the rules." Narcissa's dark eyes swivelled to her son's face. "Please, my son, dry your eyes and tell me how you are." He did not reply immediately. "Draco?"

"I'm fine, Mother, in fact I'm better than I've ever been in my life. I'm learning more about myself every day and I like what I find, and as from today we do say 'I love you', it's a new rule I've just made okay?"

Narcissa managed a small smile. Draco continued, more confident now. "I love you Mum, and I'm sorry for what happened between us but that doesn't matter anymore, you just concentrate on getting better." She sucked in a deep breath as a jag of pain hit her. Draco frowned, feeling the hurt himself.

"We both know that's not going to happen, Draco. I should have told you also that I love you, but he would never allow it. You called me Mum as well, he wouldn't like that either."

"Don't talk about him, Mother, he's gone and has no influence over us anymore, we can be who we really are. His name will never pass my lips again."

"I did love him, Draco, really, and I think in his own way he loved us." Draco could not agree, the only thing Lucius Malfoy had loved was power, he thought, but said nothing.

Where have you been staying Moth… er Mum?"

"My father had a relation who married a Norwegian girl and went to live on Oslo. I stayed with their daughter. She's a widow too. How is Pansy?" Narcissa asked.

"Not good, Mother, she's probably going to prison. I'm surprised you haven't heard."

"Prison? What on earth for?"

"Attempted murder, she tried to kill my… my fiancée." She did not know which shocked her more, the charge or the fact that her son was engaged.

"Well, if Pansy isn't your intended, who is?"

"She's waiting outside, I'll bring her in."

Hermione stopped her nervous pacing when she heard the door click open and Draco appeared. He took her by the hand, "Come on, Hermione, don't worry, you'll be fine." He gave her a quick kiss and she followed him through the door. Narcissa's eyes were closed against the pain once more, she felt Draco pick up her hand. "Mum, this is…"

"Draco, please find my healer and tell her I need some pain relief. Please son, go and find her." Draco left the room almost at a run leaving Hermione standing alone at the bedside. She looked at Narcissa in amazement as one eye opened and a curious smile moved the lips of the sick woman in the hospital bed.

"Has he gone?"

"Yes I…"

"Good. We have a couple of minutes of girl time. You're um, Granger aren't you? The mu…"

"Yes I am, Mrs Malfoy, and we don't use that other word anymore, my name is Hermione. I'm sorry to meet you under these circumstances."

"If I remember rightly, the last time we met, you were the one in difficult circumstances."

"Yes I was, but as far as I'm concerned that's ancient history. Everything is very different now."

"So tell me how you and Draco come to find yourselves engaged. The short version is okay."

"Draco has changed since his father died. He has dropped all his feelings and opinions about blood status and pureblood superiority. Professor Dumbledore put us together for a project and I saw a very different person to the one I knew, that all of us knew, and… and I love him very much."

"I can tell that just from the tone of your voice. Have you set a date for your wedding yet?"

"No, not yet. We haven't really discussed that arrangement thus far."

"I wish I could be there to see it. I'd like to know that he's happy, but if it's not going to be in the next couple of months, well… I'll be there in spirit at least." Narcissa held Hermione's hand, "Take care of my baby, Hermione." This last in a choking whisper.

"I will, Mrs Malfoy, I promise." Speaking was difficult for Hermione too. Draco returned,

"The healer will be here shortly Mum." The pain relief was administered with a potion and a wave of the healers wand. Draco and Hermione stayed for another half an hour until it was obvious that Narcissa was tiring rapidly. "Mum, we'll leave you now, you need to rest. I'll try and get to see you every day…"

"He won't try, Mrs Malfoy, he'll be here every day, I'll see to it."

"There's no need for that, Hermione, once in a while will be fine, really." Draco leaned down and kissed his mother on the forehead. Narcissa managed a weak smile, "Draco, I don't know if it matters to you but I approve. I think you two will do very well together."

Thank you Mum, that means everything to me." Hermione kissed her too,

"And me, Mrs Malfoy. Thank you."

They stepped out of their grate and Hermione was lost for words as Draco collapsed, sobbing into her shoulder.

A.N. The song lyrics they speak to each other are from the song, 'All I ask of You.' By Andrew Lloyd Webber and Richard Stilgoe.

Please leave your opinion in the form of a review. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

That night Draco had cuddled into her embrace as they slept. She awoke with his head on her chest and his arm across her waist. She knew she would never get out of bed without waking him, but needs must when the devil drives, and she had to go to the bathroom. His eyes flickered open as she moved, "Sorry," she whispered, "bathroom, gobacksleep." His eyes closed again. Whilst in the bathroom she decided to shower and dress. She had finished dressing and just slipped her shoes on when he spoke.

"Hermione?"

"Good morning love…"

"About last night, I'm sorry for being such a wimp, crying like a baby…" she sat down on the bed next to him,

"You're a son that's about to lose his mother; I would have been disappointed if you hadn't shown some sort of emotion. Never try to be macho just for my benefit, Draco, it doesn't impress me one bit. Now I'm going to get Gabby to bring some coffee, so drag your sorry backside out of bed and get dressed."

Hermione poured Draco a coffee as he came down the stairs and handed it to him when he sat beside her. He kissed her cheek, "Thanks for yesterday, Hermione, for being there for me, I mean."

"It's all part of loving someone, Draco. I couldn't do anything else." She took a swig of her coffee, "Now then, while you were away yesterday I saw Minerva and we agreed a plan for the play. We are going to need rehearsals over the weekends to catch up. I've drawn up a schedule and all the cast have a copy. Can you take over the staging side of things? Seamus and Colin Creevey have made themselves available if you need some assistance."

"Yes, leave that to me, don't worry yourself about that. I've already had some thoughts along those lines and I know what I want to do. The only choice we have to make is the venue. The Great Hall, the Room of Requirement or outside al-fresco."

"I like the idea of outside, Draco. It would be so romantic at sunset."

"We can make that decision this evening."

Gabby appeared clutching a sealed parchment that she handed to Hermione. "Just what we need." Hermione said throwing the parchment on the table. "We have to go to the Ministry on Tuesday for Pansy's arraignment. Another day with no progress on the play." Draco embraced her,

"The play will be fine, Hermione. We will get it done, don't fret about that."

They went their separate ways during the morning, Hermione saw McGonagall once more while Draco went first to the Room of Requirement. He stared at the blank wall, _I need a theatre able to seat two hundred and fifty to three hundred people,_ he thought. Huge double doors appeared in the wall and opened to allow him through.

At the far end of the room was a stage. He walked down a central aisle and up a small set of steps. On the stage, he turned and looked back at the two banked tiers of seats facing him. Something's missing, he thought, what is it? Nothing came to him and he knew that if he couldn't think of it, the room could not provide it. No ideas came so he decided he would come back with Seamus and Colin. Three heads would be better than one.

His next visit was to the Great Hall. He would have to use his imagination to visualise the seating but already he could hear the words being spoken here. He wasn't going to decide now and as students began to drift in for lunch, he walked back to the entrance where he met Hermione coming the other way. There were too many people around for anything but an exchange of 'hey's' by way of a greeting.

"I'm just going to have a quick bite and then I'm meeting Ginny and Dean to talk about their parts."

"I'll join you for lunch, then. Maybe Seamus will show up, I can chat with him." As they turned to enter the Great Hall, a voice called them,

"Malfoy, wait up." Ernie Macmillan and Ron Weasley approached the couple. Hermione was immediately on her guard. Ron stood a pace behind Ernie while he spoke. Macmillan unrolled a small parchment.

"Draco Malfoy, under the Wizarding Law of 1272, you are hereby challenged by Ronald Weasley to a formal Wizard Duel for the hand of Hermione Granger. Weasley has appointed me as his second. You are required to answer now. Do you accept the challenge or renounce the hand of Granger for all time?" The couple had listened in amazed, unbelieving silence.

"Ron! What do you think you are doing? If you think…"

"Leave it Hermione, he's finally cracked up. Let's eat." Draco snorted. Ernie's voice stopped them again.

"It's not that easy, Draco, a formal challenge has been issued, failure to respond can mean prison time under the law of 1272. Accept or give up Granger, you must answer!" Draco addressed Ron, a small crowd had gathered and was growing larger by the second.

"Weasley, please don't tell me you are serious about this. It's a stupid idea. Give it up." Dumbledore pushed through the people surrounding them. He snatched the parchment from Ernie and after reading it said brusquely,

"You four; my office now! The rest of you get back to what you were doing. Disperse instantly!"

Draco summoned Gabby, "Find Harry Potter, ask him to join us immediately in the Headmasters office. Er… if that's alright with you sir?" the question he directed at Dumbledore,

"Yes, Professor Malfoy, it's a good idea."

Dumbledore settled behind his desk and perused the parchment once more. He spoke first to Ron, hoping against hope that his answer would be 'no'. "Have you sent the required notification to the Ministry?"

"Yes sir, yesterday." Ron sounded determined.

"Then you are even more stupid than I thought. Just so the four of you understand, this can now only end in one of three ways. First, Mr Weasley can withdraw the challenge and all is forgotten…"

"I won't be doing that, sir." Ron said, defiantly.

"Do not interrupt me again, Weasley." spoken in a tone that left no doubt as to the headmaster's displeasure. "The second and third outcomes are less pleasant. Either you kill Malfoy or he kills you, Weasley." Hermione gasped,

"No. No. No! Ron you have to stop this before it gets out of hand, because I tell you now I will never forgive you if you don't. I don't want either of you to get hurt. I care for you a great deal Ron, how could I not, but I love Draco. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. Now please, please, put an end to this foolishness."

"Sorry, Hermione, I can't do that, I can't back down…"

"Can't or won't?" asked Draco quietly. He knew what he was going to do, he wasn't going to give up Hermione. So if push came to shove he would fight the duel. A weird sort of silence fell when Harry arrived. He looked around him expectantly, eventually asking,

"Well! Would somebody care to explain the stupid rumours I heard on the way here? A duel…"

"A formal Wizards Duel, Mr Potter. To the death, unless Mr Weasley withdraws the challenge." Dumbledore explained. Harry looked at his friend,

"Okay Ron, what are you waiting for, withdraw it."

"No, I won't withdraw it. Time and place, please Malfoy!" Draco looked at Hermione,

"Sorry Hermione, I don't have a choice. I have to do this." Hermione's eyes filled with tears,

"No you don't! You're just as crazy as he is, and this is just one macho pissing contest. Excuse me, Professor, I can't stay here at this moment." They all watched a very unhappy Hermione leave the office. Harry faced Ron again,

"Ron, stop this. You're killing Hermione, you're hurting her bad. Stop it, please." His pleas were ignored.

"Time and place, Malfoy?"

Draco sighed. Giving up Hermione was not an option for him, therefore he had to fight the duel. "Quidditch field, six o'clock this evening."

"Agreed. Ernie is my second, who is yours?" Draco looked at Harry,

"Would you do it please, Harry?" Harry looked sadly at Ron.

"Sorry mate." His voice reflected the sadness in his face. "Okay Draco, I'll be your second."

"You also need a referee and two witnesses, I will be the referee and I will ask Professors Slughorn and McGonagall to be the witnesses. I will also inform the Ministry of the time and place for the benefit of the observer they are required to appoint."

"Thank you sir," Ron began, "can I also inform you now that regardless of what happens this evening I will be leaving Hogwarts tomorrow. I have no further interest in NEWT examinations."

"Very well, Mr Weasley, now you are all dismissed."

"Hermione," Draco called as Edmund passed him through to the apartment. There was no reply. She was not in her room either. Not again! He thought, I really do not need all this crap right now. He lay down on the couch and covered his eyes with his forearm. What is Weasley doing, what does he hope to achieve? Killing me isn't going to make Hermione love him, and if I kill him, then I'll lose her too. Nobody wins, nobody! So why, why, why? Where did he get such a stupid idea? He glanced at his watch, a few minutes after two, four hours to go. Where is she this time? He slipped unknowingly into a light doze and then to a deeper sleep.

"Draco, I love you so much. I need you in my life, I need you." Her voice was a whisper, seductive, but pleading. A raindrop splashed onto his cheek.

"Me too, I need you." He looked to one side and saw a plump, round face framed with curly auburn hair and eyes like large chocolate buttons. "I need you too, Daddy." A solitary tear ran down the chubby cheek. He jerked awake as Hermione's lips brushed his and a second tear fell on his face. Her face was only inches from his, she closed the distance and the kiss had a desperate, fearful edge to it.

"Draco, I'm so scared, I don't want two people fighting over me. I wish I could give you up so there would be no need for a duel, nobody would need to get hurt, but I can't give you up any more than I can give up breathing. What time do we have to be there, wherever 'there' is?

"Six o'clock, Hermione, but there's no 'we'. I don't want you anywhere near the fight. I want you to stay here, do you understand? I want you waiting here when I get back."

"I can't, Draco. I can't just wait here not knowing what's going on. It will drive me mad."

"Hermione, please, don't make this any harder for me. I'm worried enough without having to be concerned about you as well. Please, do as I ask, stay here and wait for me. I will come back, I promise. You'll be a distraction I can do without." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "When I come back, you can distract me all you want, if you get my meaning."

"So what I want doesn't matter, right? I'm going to my room. I'll be there when _and if_ you come back. I don't want to see you till then… and maybe not even then."

She went to her room at a determined pace ignoring his plea, "Hermione, wait."

On her bed she fumed at the stupidity of the male of the species. They were idiots without exception. Surely Ron couldn't imagine that if he killed Draco that I would want to be with him. Either way I lose. It's as simple as that, she thought. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she refused to let them flow. I'm not going to cry over either of them ever again. They've had enough tears from me. No more!

Just after 5.30 Draco and Harry made their way slowly to the deserted Quidditch stadium. They sat in the empty stand and waited in silence. Harry didn't want to start a conversation; Draco would have enough on his mind. He didn't know what to say anyway.

At five minutes to six all the parties were present. Dumbledore briefed the protagonists. "You may use any spell except the three unforgivable curses. Regardless of the outcome, the duel having been called according to the regulations, no criminal charges may be preferred against the victor. Shake hands and take your positions about fifty feet apart." Ron and Draco grudgingly shook hands and positioned themselves as instructed. Standing sideways on, they raised their wand arms towards each other. Dumbledore uttered his final order, "Begin!"

For a moment nothing happened. Draco and Ron faced each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move. When Draco moved, it surprised even Dumbledore. He changed his stance and, now square on to Ron, opened his arms wide. The onlookers murmured as his hand opened and his wand rolled off, landing silently in the lush grass.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

For a moment nothing happened. Draco and Ron faced each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move. When Draco moved, it surprised even Dumbledore. He changed his stance and, now square on to Ron, opened his arms wide. The onlookers murmured as his hand opened and his wand rolled off, landing silently in the lush grass.

"What are you doing, Malfoy? Pick it up!" Ron growled. Draco did not move.

"No."

"What?"

"No, I won't pick it up. This has gone far enough, Weasley. If you're determined to kill me because you think you'll get Hermione, go ahead, but I'll tell you that it won't work. She'll hate you for the rest of her life. I won't fight you in a contest where nobody wins."

"PICK IT UP, I SAID."

"No." Draco started to take measured paces toward his opponent, keeping his arms stretched wide.

"Stop Malfoy! What are you playing at?"

"Playing? It's your stupid game, not mine. You're just like me Weasley, I found out a while ago that I'm not a killer and I don't believe you are either." He stopped walking, the tip of Ron's wand only inches from his chest. "Decision time, Ron. What will it be?" Ron's wand arm fell to his side and then he half turned away from Draco before swinging back and landing a heavy punch to the right side of his jaw. Draco lay on the ground not really comprehending what had happened. Through the fog and sparkling lights in his head and despite the ringing in his ears, he heard Ron speaking.

"Challenge withdrawn, Malfoy! You win, you bastard, but let me tell you this; if you ever hurt or betray Hermione, I will make sure you fucking regret it to your dying day." He stormed his way out of the stadium muttering under his breath, not acknowledging Dumbledore or any of the others present.

The fog in Draco's head began to clear slowly; his jaw began to swell at a faster rate. He felt hands under his shoulders and Harry's voice penetrated his brain. "Come on Draco; let's get you to Madam Pomfrey. She should know how to mend a broken jaw. I think I should do the talking as we go. You took a big chance back there, you know." Harry picked up Draco's wand as through clenched teeth and grating pain Draco replied,

"Not really. He's like me, Harry, he's couldn't kill anyone in cold blood. He's not a killer." Harry couldn't stop himself from grinning,

"Maybe, but that was a hell of a way to find out!"

The school nurse was not shy in expressing her opinion of the duel. "Rank stupidity, if you ask me. It would serve you right if I sent you away with no treatment. Unfortunately I'm ethically prevented from doing that. Get on the bed, while I get things ready." She turned away and walked briskly to her office and storeroom. Draco sat on the bed and waited. Harry handed him a fresh paper towel to replace the blood soaked handkerchief he was clutching to his face.

Poppy came bustling back with more paper towels, bottles of potions and tubs of ointment. "Thank you Mr. Potter, you can go and wait outside. Mr. Malfoy won't be speaking for a while. Goodbye." Harry had no choice but to comply. He sat outside in the corridor reflecting on the events of the evening. Hermione, he thought suddenly, she won't know what happened. She should be here. He summoned Gabby.

"Gabby, please bring Miss Hermione here right away."

"Yes sir, Mr. Harry, right away." Instantly Harry was alone again, but less than thirty seconds later the elf was back with Hermione in tow. "Ah, Hermione."

"Harry, what's happened, why are you here? Where's Draco… answer me, where is he, please?"

"Herm…"

"And Ron, where's Ron? Harry talk to me!" her hand gripped the front of his shirt

"Calm down, Hermione, everything is fine. Sit here for a moment and I'll tell you what happened."

"No, I want to see Draco, he can tell me. Take me to him."

"He can't tell you…"

"What! Why can't he tell me? He's not..?"

"No, Hermione he's not dead but he has a broken jaw and a bloody nose. That is the full extent of his injuries, which Madam Pomfrey is treating now. Ron is unhurt, except maybe for his pride and sore knuckles." He went on to explain what Draco had done. The fact that he would take such a chance did nothing to relieve her mood.

She found herself in a curious place. She was angry because the two of them had fought at all, relieved because neither was seriously injured. She wasn't supposed to be there, she remembered,

having told Draco she would wait in her room. Half of her wanted to rush into the ward and hug him so tightly that neither could breathe, and the other half wanted to kick his backside all the way back to Arsey's statue. Just then the door opened and they were invited inside. She hung back,

"Harry, tell him you've seen me and I'm glad he's not seriously hurt and that I'll see him back at the apartment. I'm not in the right frame of mind to see him now."

Ninety minutes later, Hermione was making notes in her now well-thumbed script of the play when she was interrupted by Edmund. "Mr. Potter, the delectable Miss Weasley and somebody claiming to be Mr. Draco are coming in."

"Thank you Edmund." Hermione smiled at the description of Ginny. The girl herself was laughing at Edmund's words.

"When I have my own home, I'm going to buy Edmund and keep him at my bedroom door." They exchanged air kisses. "We've brought your fiancé home, 'Ne. You should take better care of him, you know." Hermione exploded.

"He's not a child, Ginny. He's perfectly capable of looking after himself. Except when his stupid male pride is challenged. He should have just walked away."

"He would have risked going to prison if he had done that."

"Oh come on, Ginny. Do you really think that the Minister would have enforced a 700-year-old regulation like that? This is almost the twenty-first century for heaven's sake!" she took her first good look at Draco. The right side of his face was swollen and bruising almost as she watched. Her anger diminished but she wasn't going to let him see that, not yet anyway.

Harry turned to Draco, "We'll be off now and leave you two to sort out your differences." To Hermione he said, "Poppy said I should tell you that she has locked his jaw for two days to let the fracture repair strengthen a bit. So he won't be speaking and he'll have to survive on soup and mashed potato. C'mon Gin, let's leave them to it."

"Yeah, okay. By the way, Poppy also said no snogging! Good luck with that." As they left Edmund made a comment that Hermione didn't catch but she clearly heard Ginny giggle.

Draco sat on the couch and Hermione sat at the other end, leaving a definite space between them. Any conversation, she realised, would be one-sided and she had no idea how to start. How do you interact with someone who can't reply? There's no point in asking questions, when you know won't get an answer. Draco stood suddenly and disappeared into what had been his bedroom only to re-appear moments later clutching a note pad and a muggle ball-point pen. Sitting once more, he wrote something and showed her the page. She looked at the two words 'Still mad?'

She tried to emulate McGonagall's 'severe' face. "Yes, I am. I have every reason to be. You totally disregarded me, my opinion, my feelings, you ignored them all. So yes, I'm still mad."

'Should I have just given you up then? Would that have pleased you or should I have gone to prison?' he wrote.

"You heard what I told Ginny." He wrote furiously,

'WHAT DO YOU WANT, HERMIONE? TELL ME! BUT DON'T TELL ME NOT TO STAND UP FOR MYSELF, OR YOU.' She was silent for a while, then in a quiet, resigned tone she answered,

"I don't know, Draco, I honestly don't know. I've been so scared so many times just lately and I'm sick to death of it. First Pansy and now Ron; why can't people just leave us alone, just let us be? What more can we do?"

Draco scribbled and Hermione read two words, 'Marry me!' "I've already said I'll marry you, have you forgotten? Did Ron hit you that hard?" Draco shook his head, turned the pad sideways and wrote three huge letters and some smaller ones. He showed Hermione,

'NOW!' Inside the large circle of the O was 'as soon as we can arrange it!' Draco was getting annoyed and frustrated at his inability to speak. She smiled at him; a smile that said 'I can't be mad at you anymore'.

"Okay then as soon as possible, mind you, we thought that going public with our engagement would settle people down and look how that worked out." Draco wrote something. It said simply 'kiss me!'

"No! You heard what Ginny said, no snogging allowed." He looked at her with big puppy dog eyes and turned down mouth. Hermione allowed herself a small grin before leaning over and lightly kissing him on the lips. "That's all you get for now. A little incentive to hurry up and get better." More writing,

'I still have some pain so I don't think I should sleep alone tonight.' That night Hermione slept on Draco's left side so she wouldn't inadvertently knock or bump the swollen right side of his face. She was pleasantly surprised at what could be achieved without kissing.

Dumbledore understood the reasons for their request and readily acquiesced. It would take three or four days to take care of the legalities. Madam Pomfrey released Draco's jaw a day early and cleared the bruising so that the slight swelling was all that remained of his injuries. That would be gone by the next day.

True to his word Ron had left the school earlier that morning. This news left Hermione saddened but relieved. You've got dirt on your nose, did you know? Her mind replayed some of the first words she had spoken to him. Just there. She found herself touching the side of her nose as she had on that occasion. They had gone through a lot since that first train journey. She privately resolved that one day she and Ron would be friends again.

They were eating a light lunch in their rooms when Edmunds voice sounded urgently. "Please, one of you two get out here quickly, there's an owl with a letter sitting on my head. Please remove it before it craps all over me." The door opened before Hermione could reach it. She held her arm up and the owl hopped on, hooting softly as it did so. Hermione detached the parchment and the bird flew away.

 _Dear Assistant Professors Granger and Malfoy,_

 _The cast of 'Romeo and Juliet' are currently assembled for rehearsals in the Room of Requirement._

 _They most humbly request that the two of you get your arses up here as soon as possible, like right now!_

 _Yours respectfully, (well, kind of)_

 _Romeo, Juliet et al._

Hermione recognised Harry's writing. "I suppose we'd better put in an appearance, we have lost a lot of time."

"Mm Mm" was as far as Draco was prepared to go by way of agreement. It still hurt him to talk.

Entering the room they were astonished at the noise level. Wherever they looked groups of students with scripts in hand were reading scenes with each other. Harry, Ginny and Neville were reading the scene where Juliet and Paris meet at Friar Laurence's cell. Hermione watched while Draco went to find Colin and Seamus to discuss, as best he could, the staging.

The scene ended and Hermione approached Harry and Ginny, without preamble she asked, "How long has this been going on?"

"A little over a week, Hermione. You've had other things on your mind so we started without you."

"Thanks Harry, I'm grateful."

"Thank Luna, it was her idea, and she's not even in the play."

"I'll do that when I next see her. Now run that scene again please." She asked turning to the page in her script and scanning the scribbled notes she had made. When they had finished she commented to Ginny, "Gin, you need to a little more demure and not shy exactly but a little more reticent. You're thirteen and being forced to marry this guy. So a bit more demure and virginal." Harry suddenly had a coughing fit and Ginny had to wait until it stopped before replying,

"Not a problem 'Ne. I am demure and virginal so I'll just be myself." Something caught in Harry's throat again. It sounded for a moment as though he had coughed the word 'liar'.

Hermione set off to visit the other groups before returning to watch Ginny kick her shoes off, and climb into a bed with Dean Thomas. Cuddling together they played the scene before Romeo's departure to Mantua. Hermione pronounced herself satisfied. She spoke to Harry, "They're quite good together, aren't they, Harry?"

"Too bloody good, if you ask me." He replied testily. "Do they have to actually kiss and cuddle in a bed?"

"'Fraid so, Harry. It wouldn't work otherwise."

"Then Shakespeare was a prat!" he exclaimed, louder than he had intended, turning several heads.

AN. _**I beg your humble patience pray, gently to read, kindly to judge and review this chapter. (Sorry Will, old mate.)**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hermione settled herself back on the couch. "I can't believe Luna, you know, the way she took charge and organised the rehearsals, and now she's volunteered to be responsible for the costumes. We'll have to make sure we credit her in the brochure, I just hope she doesn't go too weird with them."

Draco was looking intently at the drawings of the Great Hall that Colin Creevey's artistic side had produced. "Which of these would be your choice, Hermione?"

The first idea was pretty much a conventional theatre with a raised stage, proscenium arch etc. in the second the seating was in two banks down the sides of the Hall facing the centre. This left a large clear space running the length of the Hall. Three large circular stages, about two feet high, were spaced along the length of the area, joined by narrower catwalks. This idea immediately grabbed Hermione's imagination.

"I like this idea, Draco. Let's do it this way."

"Good choice, especially as Colin has started to design the sets. He's going for the minimalist look, just the bare necessities."

"Of life will come to you." Hermione sang. Draco's puzzled look made her explain about the movie she had seen as a child.

"Isn't it wonderful how people are pitching in to help?" she asked him.

"I love you." Now Hermione was puzzled as she settled into his arms,

"I'm glad about that, Draco, but is that relevant to the play?"

"No, but I wanted to tell you. People keep trying to bust us up and I want you to know that I'm not going to let them." She looked up at him and he lowered his lips to hers, her eyes closed. She had not realised how she had missed the ecstasy of a soft gentle kiss.

"I love you too and I'm so glad Ron only damaged your head, it could have been so much worse."

The next morning they set off for the Ministry to attend the trial of Pansy Parkinson. Stepping out of the Floo they were immediately surrounded by the press. Questions came from all directions but as instructed by the prosecutors Draco and Hermione said nothing.

In a private room they met with the Chief Prosecutor, Harbeckat Howe, a lawyer with an impeccable reputation. He met them red-faced and obviously not in a very good mood. "I'm sorry to tell you that the judge has instructed me not to proceed with the charge of attempted murder. He does not feel we can win that one, in his opinion the only charges we can make stick are inflicting Grievous Bodily Harm on Miss Weasley and suborning a minor. Even the illicit memory modification has to be dropped."

"That will be Parkinson senior, no doubt about that. I wonder how many Galleons he slipped the judge."

"Mr Malfoy! That is a highly improper thing to suggest and I would strongly advise that you do not repeat it outside this room. I urge this because I totally agree with you. Miss Parkinson has stated that she will enter a plea of guilty to the reduced charges, so the trial will be very short, but for you I imagine, not very sweet." Draco pulled a sour face,

"What sentence will she get?"

"Don't look for her to do any jail time, she'll probably get a period of probation and a heavy fine."

The lawyer's opinion proved accurate with Pansy being sentenced to a fine of 10,000 Galleons and two years' probation. Only a stern protest from Dumbledore had stopped the judge from ordering that she be re-admitted to Hogwarts. Her father paid the fine in a matter of minutes and walked from the court with his smiling daughter. Pansy even had the nerve to wink and blow a kiss at Draco as she passed by.

Leaving the Ministry, Draco and Hermione felt depressed that Pansy had got off, as they thought, very easily. As they went through the atrium a messenger approached and handed Draco a sealed parchment. Having read it, he smiled at the girl he loved, "It's from the records department, it's our licence to marry. All we have to decide now is the time and place." The girl he loved smiled back at him.

"I've had a thought about that. Why don't we…" when she had finished, he stood in front of her with her hands held gently in his.

"You would do that for me? I… I don't know what to say. Thank you, Hermione." She gave him a brief kiss,

"You're welcome. Leave the arrangements to me."

They were back at Hogwarts just after lunch where they were met by Colin. "You two need to come and see the hall. I think it looks great."

"You go with Colin, Draco, and I'll meet you there shortly. I've got some things to do. I won't be long."

In fact it was almost an hour before Hermione made it to the hall. Draco, Colin and Luna were sitting high up in the back row of seats. She joined them,

"Okay Seamus, what am I looking at?"

"As you can see Hermione, there are three circular stages linked by a walkway. Any character in successive scenes can just walk to the next stage, provided that no costume change is required. While a scene is being played on one stage the other two are being set by the stage crew I have conscripted. They will work under the 'Shroud Me' charm. That plus the darkness of the room should hide their activities pretty well." Luna produced a pad of drawings,

"These are the sets for each scene, quite minimal in fact. These are the costumes. Period as you can see. They are all made, fitted and ready to go. Hermione looked at Ginny's flimsy nightwear costume for the bed scene with Dean.

"We'll never get away with that, Luna. You can see her boobs quite clearly and Harry will have kittens if he sees her like that with Dean, her parents and brothers won't be too happy either."

"I'll see to it, then." Was Luna sulking? Impossible, Luna didn't sulk.

"Okay", Draco took the floor, "Today is Tuesday. The play goes on Saturday afternoon for the students and evening for parents and families. So I suggest that we have a rehearsal here tomorrow evening followed by dress rehearsals Thursday and Friday. I think by then we'll be as ready as we can be. I also want to put on record our appreciation of all the things that you and Luna have done for us while we have been um… preoccupied with other matters. We'll make sure you get due credit for it."

To say that the next day's rehearsal did not go well would be to understate things. They soon discovered that minimalist sets were also more often than not frail sets. After a couple of collapsing chairs had resulted in sore tailbones they began to automatically strengthen suspect items as they went along.

They had problems with only two members of the cast. Ginny was furious that Luna had been instructed to change her costume for the bed scene. Harry was furious with Ginny for complaining. Draco soon got fed up with the arguing and put his foot down.

"Okay, that's enough! Ginny you will wear the modified nightie. I'm not going to risk the wrath of your parents over something so trivial. So now, can we please get on?"

The first dress rehearsal on Thursday resurrected the whole argument once more when Ginny initially refused to wear what she described as a 'sack'. This time it was Luna who brought peace to the proceedings when she took Ginny aside for what appeared, from a distance, to be a stern talking to.

That evening after the rehearsal was done they returned to their accommodation, had a quick no-frills shower together, and settled on the couch. "Okay Hermione, what's the matter? You're very subdued, even for you. What's up?"

"It's just the play, Draco, really. It's so close now. It's just nerves. Honest."

"Anything I can do to help?" She smiled up at him,

"Do you know, I think there might just be something…"

Draco woke slowly from a deep sleep. It took him a few moments to realise that Hermione was not beside him. He was not concerned until, after showering and dressing, he found that she was nowhere in the apartment. He summoned Gabby.

"Do you know where Hermione has gone, Gabby?"

"No, Mr. Draco. Gabby is not seeing her this morning. She is not askings for coffee today."

"Edmund, what time did Hermione leave this morning?"

"I don't know Professor, she didn't come out this way." It was a puzzled and concerned Draco who had breakfast alone. Nobody at the teachers table had any knowledge of her whereabouts. He saw Dean Thomas enter the hall and went to make enquiries. Dean's response surprised him.

"What is it with some blokes? Harry has lost Ginny and now you've lost Hermione. You really should take better care of your girls you know."

"Harry has lost Ginny?"

"Yeah, she seems to have vanished from Gryffindor tower. He's looking for her now." Now Draco was truly confused and he set off to find Harry. Even that proved difficult and his mood was fragile in the extreme when at just after 11am he saw Harry walking down a corridor towards him.

"Have you found her yet, Harry?" It seemed that today was going to be a day when any and everybody was going to do the unexpected. Harry handed him a parchment with his name on it.

"Yeah, I don't know where they are now, but I know where they will be later. You should read this first." Draco recognised Hermione's writing

' _My dearest Draco,_

 _I am trusting you as I am asking you to trust me. I want you to do one simple thing for me and it is this; please do_ _ **exactly**_ _as Harry tells you for the next few hours, without argument, delay or dissention._

 _I promise that you will find it to be worthwhile._

 _I love you._

 _H.'_

"It seems as though I'm under your orders, Harry. What do I have to do?" Harry glanced at his watch,

"First we go back to your rooms and get changed."

"Changed?"

"Don't ask, just do. Okay?

Draco knew what was afoot when he saw what he was expected to wear. He had a choice between formal dress robes or muggle formal dress. There were two sets of each, one for Draco and one for Harry. "I would hazard a guess Harry, and say I'm getting married, am I right?"

"My lips are sealed by a promise to two girls I love, but I don't think you are a million miles away."

"Okay, but why all the secrecy? I mean I knew she was making the arrangements."

"P'raps the arrangements are not what she told you."

"What? We're not going to be naked on the Quidditch pitch?"

"I didn't know that was an option, it would have been my choice." Harry laughed. "Now stop stalling and make a choice, magic or muggle? Whatever you wear, I, as your best man, have to wear the same."

"Well, as I don't know where we're going, I think I'll play it safe and go muggle."

"That would be my choice too. So shower, dress and then we can be off. The book there on the table is a portkey timed for 11.45." Draco looked at the copy of 'Hogwarts. A History.' Of course, he thought, what else would she have chosen? At 11.44, freshly showered and changed they laid their hands on the book.

 **A.N. This chapter was really a struggle and I'm still not really satisfied with it.**

 **Near the end now.**

 **Please review with guidance for a re-write later.**

 **Song lyric from 'The Jungle Book'**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

" _I would hazard a guess Harry, and say I'm getting married, am I right?"_

" _My lips are sealed by a promise to two girls I love, but I don't think you are a million miles away."_

" _Okay, but why all the secrecy? I mean I knew she was making the arrangements."_

" _P'raps the arrangements are not what she told you."_

" _What? We're not going to have a naked ceremony on the Quidditch pitch?"_

" _I didn't know that was an option, it would have been my choice." Harry laughed. "Now stop stalling and make a choice, magic or muggle? Whatever you wear, I, as your best man, have to wear the same."_

" _Well, as I don't know where we're going, I think I'll play it safe and go muggle."_

" _That would be my choice too. So shower, dress and then we can be off. The book there on the table is a portkey timed for 11.45." Draco looked at the copy of 'Hogwarts. A History.' Of course, he thought, what else would she have chosen? At 11.44, freshly showered and changed they laid their hands on the book._

The portkey deposited them at the arrival point at St. Mungo's Hospital. Draco gasped, "She did it, she said she was going to but I wasn't sure she would."

"You should know by now that if Hermione makes a promise, it will happen. Come on, here we go."

Draco headed for his mother's room until Harry stopped him, and pushed the elevator button for the sixth floor, the administration area. On this floor there were three conference rooms. At five minutes to twelve Harry opened the door to the medium sized room and stood back to allow Draco to enter. The bridegroom went through the door and froze on the spot. He looked around at the people assembled there.

The first ones to reach him were Frank and Jean Granger. Jean hugged him and Frank shook his hand. "You cut it a bit fine, but you're here now. Good luck son" Frank winked at Harry and left the room. Gathered in the middle of the room were a number of Hogwarts teachers led by Dumbledore and McGonagall. Other students included Blaise Zabini was who the only other Slytherin. Luna, Neville, Katie, Hannah and Susan Bones. Colin Creevey was of course snapping pictures of anything that moved and breathed.

Draco froze again when, through a gap in the crowd, he saw a regal looking woman in a black suit with white trimming and freshly coiffured black hair, sitting upright on a comfortable chair. He walked across the room, "Mother, is it alright for you to be here? Are you well enough?"

"Well enough to attend the wedding of my only child? Of course I am. The healers have helped with very effective potions for the pain. They insisted that I remain seated, and I'm even allowed to have one drink after. So don't worry about me. And Draco please don't call me Mother, I have come to prefer Mum." It's difficult to speak when your heart is overflowing, as Draco found.

"Okay… Mum." One of his tears fell to wet his mother's cheek.

"Places please everybody." Dumbledore's tone was the softest anybody could remember hearing. Harry took Draco's elbow and led him to stand in the front of the table. The official from the ministry faced them from the other side. "Very well, Filius, you may begin." Professor Flitwick picked up a box-like object about six inches square; waved his wand over it and the strains of 'Here comes the bride' filled the air.

The palms of Draco's hands suddenly felt damp and he seemed to run completely out of saliva. Harry nudged him and whispered,

"I forgot to tell you; do not, on pain of death, do not look around until I tell you. This is an order from Hermione; you don't want to get off on the wrong foot, do you?"

"Right now Harry, you're as funny as a dose of dragon pox."

"I try Draco, I do try." Thirty seconds passed before Draco heard Harry murmur

"Oh. My. God. Perfect! Draco, hold your breath and look behind you." He could hear other comments from around the room. Jean Granger dabbed her hankie at her eyes and swallowing hard, echoed Harry's words,

"Oh my God." Minerva McGonagall's words were directed at a very different kind of deity.

"Oh sweet Merlin's beard."

Draco turned his head not daring to believe his eyes. Coming towards him was Frank Granger. On his arm was his daughter and only child, Hermione Jean. In Draco's eyes she was a vision. _His bride wore a white two-piece suit of satin, which seemed to give off an ethereal glow in the dim light of the curtained conference room. The jacket hugged in her waist, the small buttons elegant and blending with the material. The lapels splayed out at her throat, delicately beaded with pearls, which matched her drop earrings and the thin bracelet which was half hidden by her long sleeves. The skirt was long and flowing, reaching the floor and only revealing the tips of her ivory shoes. The skirt wafted behind her as she moved, imitating a more traditional wedding dress. The bride wore a small, off-centre hat with tiny white roses entwined in the brim. A small netted veil, only reaching her chin, hung down from the trim and cast her face in a light shadow._

 _A yard behind her, Ginny Weasley in a similar two piece suit but with no veil on the hat gave Harry a flashing smile. He was the only person in the room not staring at_ _Hermione._

Draco could feel the tremble in her hand as he accepted it from her father and her fingers closed on his. He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze and took the hand firmly in his. Ginny Weasley stepped briefly between them, arranged Hermione's veil away from her face and took the small spray of Lily of the Valley from her. She gave her friend a warm smile as she fussed about, "You scrubbed up a treat, 'Mione, you're really beautiful, good luck. Love you." she whispered turning to take her place next to Harry and giving Draco a smile and a wink as the paths of their respective visions crossed.

Now Hermione had her first chance to look at Draco. His face looked calm, except; was that a hint of something in the eyes? Nerves or something more, she couldn't decide and her musing was interrupted when Dumbledore softly cleared his throat to attract the attention of everyone present.

Draco could also see Hermione clearly for the first time. Her brown eyes were bright and sparkling with life, a delicate lipstick coated glistening lips, and brown hair fell in waves to her shoulders. Who, he wondered could gaze on such a sight and not adore the object they beheld.

"Welcome everybody. Today I will perform a wedding for the first time for almost eighty years. I still hold the required Ministry authorisation, even though it is something I rarely use." He paused and smiled at the bride and groom.

"Several months ago I had cause to reprimand these two people for conduct unbecoming the two senior students at Hogwarts. As a punishment I set them a task with conditions attached. I thought that a combined reliance on each other and an opportunity to really get to know each other would be sufficient. It is obvious now that I succeeded beyond my wildest dreams. Before I proceed I want to give the two of them a chance to say a few words to each other outside the form of the proceedings." It was Hermione who responded first,

Thank you, Professor." She switched her gaze to Draco. "I found these words in a book; they say everything I want to say to you.

The life that I have

Is all that I have

And the life that I have is yours.

The love that I have

Of the life that I have

Is yours… and yours… and yours.

"Very nice Hermione. Draco?"

"Thank you, sir." He turned to Hermione. "Unlike you I have done no research or preparation because I wasn't told I was getting married today, so I'll just have to wing it. Poetry isn't really my thing so I'll just say this. There was a time when I hated you with a passion but no cause. I love you now with that same passion and more cause than anyone can ever know. You showed me that there is a meaning to my life, that I do have worth as a person. So let's do this, make my dream come true, Hermione.

Dumbledore began to speak the words of, as a gesture to both Hermione's birth and out of respect for Frank and Jean, a muggle civil marriage ceremony. They wound their way through the preambles regarding people holding their peace and so on to the questions.

"Hermione, do you take Draco, here present, to be your lawfully wedded husband for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health and to the exclusion of all others keep thee only unto him to your life's end? Hermione's voice showed no trace of nerves or stress, the voice of someone utterly confident of her course of action.

"I do." Less than a minute later Draco's voice repeated the words in the same manner.

"I do." A slight tug from Harry and Draco turned as Harry gave him the ring,

"This comes next Drakey." Harry knew he'd have to pay for that before long. The cheeky lop-sided grin would cut no ice with Draco, of that he was sure.

Draco slipped the ring, a simple plain gold band, past the second knuckle of the third finger on Hermione's left hand. Leaving his fingers there he repeated the words that Dumbledore prompted.

"With this ring, I thee wed, with my body I thee honour and with all my worldly goods I thee endow."

He held his left hand out and Hermione placed a ring on his finger and repeated the words. Draco thought for a moment that he saw a slight blush when she spoke the 'body and honour' bit. They had honoured each other's bodies quite a few times now. He suppressed a grin. Hermione would not be pleased if she knew what was going on in his head.

Dumbledore began the final part of the proceedings. "Whereas Draco and Hermione have consented together in wedlock and have declared the same before you all by the giving and receiving of rings and exchanging of vows, I have the great honour to declare that they are husband and wife together." His bearing relaxed. "Draco, you may kiss your bride."

As he leaned down to kiss his wife he heard Harry mutter "Twos up". Seeing Draco's puzzled expression he explained, "Muggle saying, it means 'me next'." That got him a none too gentle elbow in the ribs from Ginny standing next to him.

Draco looked intently at Hermione, "I love you, Mrs Malfoy." They kissed almost chastely. There would be time for passion later.

"I know, Mr Malfoy, I love you too." He held her hand and they turned to face their guests. The polite applause of the elder adults gave way to the good natured jeers and wolf-whistles from Seamus and the other students, before the noise level in the room subsided.

Harry made a bee-line for Hermione, but deferred precedence to her parents. Gabby and two other elves appeared at the door bearing trays laden with bubbling champagne flutes and began to circulate, beginning with the bride and groom.

Jean Granger embraced her daughter, "I'm so proud of you Hermione, be happy my darling girl. You have a wonderful life ahead of you." Jean gave way to Frank who held her as if his life depended on it.

"We love you, kitten. We're always here if you need us. Be fortunate in all you do. If you are half as good a wife as your mother, then you'll be just fine."

"Mum, Dad, nobody could have had better parents than me. I love you both so much and I can never thank you enough." She turned to Draco, "Say hello to your In-Laws. I'll leave you while I go and meet my Mother-in-Law." She kissed him and set off in the direction of Narcissa, pausing only to be embraced and kissed by Harry and Ginny.

She had to stop Narcissa Malfoy from getting to her feet, and pulled a chair close to sit beside her, "Mrs Malfoy can we begin by establishing how you would like me to address you? I'll readily agree to any preference you may have."

"Well, Hermione, if my husband had been alive, he would have insisted on something preposterous like 'Mother Malfoy'. However, Draco has recently taken to calling me 'Mum'. So why don't you do the same."

"My pleasure, Mum. I'm sure he'll be pleased too."

"Hermione, please make him happy. Deep down he's like a little boy, you know, all the years of 'pure blood' nonsense never let the real person develop. It saddens me that I am partially responsible for that and that I won't be around to see how he turns out. Will you have children, Hermione? That's something else I'll never get to see. Damn, I promised myself that I wasn't going to cry." She dabbed a hankie to her eyes.

"I'm sure we'll have children, Mrs… I mean Mum, and if you follow the healers guidance; well who knows, maybe…"

"Don't go giving me any false hope, Hermione, it's a nice dream and it's sweet of you to try, but we both know it's not going to happen." They were joined by Hermione's husband and parents. Dumbledore had introduced the elders to each other before the ceremony but before they could chat the sound of Harry tapping a spoon on his glass attracted everyone's attention to him.

"I would like to say a few quick words. When I was eleven I met a girl who has become one of the most influential people in my life. She has stood beside me and believed in me and I am confident that we will love each other for the rest of our lives. Draco in the last few months has undergone an amazing transformation and I'm not going to waste time now itemising the changes. One thing that I do believe is that his love for Hermione is real, as is her love for him. If you watch them together it is obvious in every glance they give each other, in every word they speak to each other, every touch they share. So if I may, I ask you all to raise your glasses for a toast to the happy couple. To Hermione and Draco, we all wish you the best of everything."

The others echoed the sentiment, crying 'hear, hear' and lifting their glasses to the pair. Draco, after much raucous prompting from the students, stepped forward to make a response.

He took Hermione by the hand and they faced the assembly of friends and family. "On behalf of myself and, " he turned and smiled at her "my wife," she gave him a shy smile with her mouth while her eyes showed him nothing but love, "I thank you all for coming to our wedding at such short notice. As short as the notice was for you it was even shorter for me. These last few months have, for the two of us, been a whirlwind of change and emotions. Starting with a deservedly slapped face that I can still feel, and culminating here today in a declaration of our love with you as our witnesses. A declaration to anyone who wishes us ill that there is nothing more they can do to hurt us. Now unfortunately we have a rehearsal to oversee this afternoon, which prevents a proper celebration but rest assured that once the production is completed we will throw the mother of all parties."

"We'll hold you to that promise Draco, but we understand that you have things to do and that you need to get away." Harry wrapped up the proceedings, allowing the couple to say goodbye without having to rush.

Narcissa stood as they reached her and was chided by Draco "Mother… Mum, sit down…"

"Draco Malfoy, I am perfectly capable of standing for long enough to embrace my son and daughter-in-law on their wedding day. Now come and hug your mother, you too, Hermione. God bless you both with many happy years. I think I should sit down now. Come and see me on Monday after your play and you can tell me how it went. I'm sure it will be a great success."

Ten minutes later the newly-weds stepped out of the floo in their apartment followed shortly after by Harry and Ginny. Harry had filched a bottle of champagne and four glasses. "These are for this evening. I brought four glasses in the hope that we'll get an invitation to help you drink it."

"Harry Potter, you are such a freaking idiot sometimes," Ginny was exasperated, "this will be their wedding night, what on earth makes you think they'll want visitors. Come on let's get back to Gryffindor Tower and get changed. See you in the Hall in about ninety minutes, Hermione." She shoved a protesting Harry out of the door.

Hermione and Draco seemed to share an awkward 'what do we do now' moment, until he gave himself a mental kick up the backside. "Hermione you look… heavenly." She smiled and his heart melted again,

"Thank you, kind sir. You don't look so bad yourself. I'm going to get changed into something more suitable for a theatrical rehearsal."

"Need any help?"

"No thanks, I'm a big girl now." She kissed him softly and took his left hand and began to twist the shiny gold band on his third finger, "But you know what, I've never made love to a married man, you could help…" she never finished her sentence as Draco carried her up the stairs.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Shortly before the appointed time Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall at Hogwarts. It was a hive of activity with the three circular stages each occupied with students reading through various scenes. The couple took two seats about six rows back and prepared to get things started. Hermione called Dean Thomas to them,

"Dean, would you please take a walk around and ask everybody to gather here for a few minutes?"

"Certainly Mrs Malfoy, but I don't need to walk anywhere." He turned to face the room and with his best East End costermongers voice called out, "Right you lot, haul your arses over here. Professor Mrs Malfoy wants a word." The heat rose in his cheeks as Professor McGonagall asked,

"Does that include me, Mr Thomas?"

"I suppose everybody knows, do they?" Hermione asked no-one in particular.

"Of course," Dean replied with a grin, "You didn't expect to keep it a secret did you? You should know Hogwarts better than that after seven years, Mrs Malfoy."

"Alright Dean, Hermione or Professor Granger will do. Don't push your luck. I've haven't given anybody a detention yet," she addressed the cast, "the only person missing is the Headmaster so I will read the part of chorus. This will be a full run through; we will start in five minutes. If you need to visit the bathroom, now is the time."

Almost two hours later Horace Slughorn spoke the final line of the play. The members of the cast broke into applause and good natured jeering before Draco called for silence. "Very well done all of you, still one or two small things are going wrong but you all seem to know your lines which I think is half the battle, anything to add Hermione?"

"Not really, just to say well done. Get away now get some refreshments and be back here at 7.30 for a full dress rehearsal at 8. Thanks everyone."

The hall emptied except for Luna Lovegood who was fussing over racks of costumes. Hermione and Draco approached her "Come on Luna, Take a break and get some food and a drink."

"No, I'm fine thanks Hermione, I've plenty to do here" Hermione took the costume Luna was holding and hung it on the nearest rack. "That doesn't go there Hermione….."

"For the next hour Luna, that is exactly where it belongs, now go, before I set Draco on you." Luna looked at a mock-scowling Draco,

"No thank you, Hermione, I don't go with married men. Congratulations, by the way. I never got a chance to say it at St. Mungo's. You really should move that costume, you know, or you will upset the Kumbleflies which will set the Wrackspurts going…"

"Luna, GO!" said Hermione pointing out of the door. Luna gave them both a kiss and headed off as she had been instructed. The newly-weds smiled at each other, Draco tried to kiss his wife but only got a curt reminder about 'time and place' followed by a laughing, 'besides we're married now and puppy-dog eyes don't work anymore.'

Having secured the hall they set off for their accommodation. They were halfway up a staircase when it decided to move, taking them away from their destination meaning they would need to turn back and head downwards. Coming off the staircase they found facing themselves facing the tall red-headed figure of Ron Weasley.

In a subdued voice he said simply "Hermione."

Equally quietly she replied "Ron. I thought you had left the school?"

"Oh I have Hermione, I'm not stopping, I just wondered if I could have a quick word?"

"Of course, Ron. Draco won't mind will you, love?" Draco never got a chance to reply.

"I hear that you two are married, is that right?" Hermione slipped her hand into Draco's,

"Yes, Ron, we were married earlier today."

"Then he can stay, Hermione. I just… I want to apologise for being such a prat over the last few months. It was pure jealousy, nothing else. I still find it hard to believe the two of you together. Don't get me wrong Malfoy, I still hate your guts and I think, Hermione, that you have made a big mistake, but there's nothing to be done about it now. Anyway, I'm sorry and I'd like to wish you the best of luck."

Surprisingly perhaps Hermione felt a tear prickle behind her eyes. She squeezed Draco's hand, released it and put her hands on Ron's shoulders. "Thank you Ron, that really means a lot to me." She hugged his neck briefly before kissing his cheek and stepping back. Ron was blinking back tears too. Draco offered his hand,

"Thanks Weasley. I know how much that means to Hermione and for that reason I appreciate it." Ron shook the offered hand,

"Take good care of her, Malfoy. She's very special." He turned abruptly and walked away.

"Weasley! Ron!" Draco called after him. "For Hermione's sake, I hope one day we can be friends."

Ron glanced back over his shoulder, "We'll see, Malfoy, we'll see."

The dress rehearsal went reasonably well with no really major foul-ups. Justin Finch-Fletchley got lost a couple of times during the Queen Mab speech. When Ginny and Dean kissed during the dance Hermione thought she would need to tie a red-faced Harry to his chair. Ginny also continued to bitch about having to wear a 'sack' for the bed scene.

Back in their apartment at about 12.30am they had Gabby bring them some coffee. Hermione took a pen from her bag and opened her script.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Draco asked quietly, "There is no need for more notes about the play, love. It's going to be fine as it is." He took the pen and script from her. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like some quality time with my wife."

"Your wife." She whispered, savouring the words, "Your wife. I do love the sound of that and I love you Draco, very much…" further speech was prevented by the meeting of two sets of lips.

The next day being Saturday and the first performance scheduled for 1pm, lunch was served early in the respective house common rooms. The cast assembled at 11.30 and made short work of a table laden with a buffet of cold cuts and salad. Ten minutes before 1pm Hermione called for everyone's attention. "It's a tradition in the muggle theatre world that they never wish each other luck, instead they tell one another to 'break a leg'. You should start to think about getting in position for the opening. Trust me you are all ready for this; it's going to be great. It's the rest of the student body this afternoon and parents, friends and guests this evening. So good… I mean knock 'em dead and break a leg everybody. Act one, scene one, positions please! Here we go!"

The house elves cleared away all evidence of lunch and the rest of the school filed in and took seats on either side of the hall. Professor McGonagall took centre stage and explained that a very dim view would be taken of any misbehaviour during the performance. The cast had worked very hard to put the play on and no disrespect would be tolerated. A wave of Minerva's wand darkened the room and silence reigned.

The doors to the Great Hall swung open to reveal the imposing figure of Albus Dumbledore. Magically lit, he strode imperiously to the centre of the three stages, acknowledging the applause of the audience on either side. "Two households, both alike in dignity…" he declaimed and they were under way.

At 10.35 that evening Professor Slughorn strode off the stage and back to the room where the Triwizard champions had waited all those years before. He had just delivered the closing lines of Romeo and Juliet. The parents and guests giving a standing ovation before he had cleared the stage. In the large room with its trophy cases and period furniture the rest of the cast had broken into applause and were congratulating each other.

Five minutes later the audience applauded enthusiastically as Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas walked hand-in-hand through the assembled cast to occupy the centre stage alone. They bowed graciously to both sides of the hall. The applause increased again when a small first year girl approached Dean with a bouquet of flowers almost as big as she was. Dean took the flowers and turned to Ginny and presented the bouquet to her, finishing with an exaggerated Elizabethan bow to which Ginny responded with a modest curtsy.

Hermione smiled, "Nice touch, Draco, I should have thought of that. Well done."

Ginny was happy and smiling even though she knew she was going to get an earful from Hermione, Draco and Harry too. She had been a bad girl.

Moments before the bed scene, Luna had come to where Hermione and Draco were standing, "We have a problem!" Hermione had looked in horror at the garment Luna was holding. Ginny's now infamous 'sack'. "I can't find the original costume, so we have to assume she is wearing it."

Hermione was too angry to be worried. "The stupid… well she'll just have to suffer the consequences, I'm not taking any responsibility for this." Harry, red-faced and blustering, joined them.

"Have you seen…"

"Yes Harry, we just found out."

"Well what are you doing about it?"

"The scene has already started, Harry, what can we do? The damage is done."

"Well I'm going to stop it." he turned away. Hermione pointed her wand,

"Immobilus" Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "Sorry Harry, but too many people have worked hard on this. I won't let you spoil it for them."

Up in the audience Molly looked admiringly at her only daughter, she was thinking, 'That took guts Ginevra, that's my girl.' Arthur, George, Bill and Percy suddenly became interested in the architecture of the Great Hall looking at the ceiling and walls as if they had never seen them before.

Ginny approached them, her stage costume covered by her Gryffindor robe. Hermione released Harry who returned her a fierce, dark look which he then switched to Ginny. "Harry I..."

"I don't think I want to hear this thank you, Ginny." Harry turned on his heel and walked away at a fast pace. Tears pricking at her eyes she looked at Hermione and found no sympathy in the expression on her face.

"That was a stupid thing to do Ginny and I'm very disappointed in you. I'm not surprised Harry's unhappy. Now get changed and see Harry at the cast party, I'll see that he talks to you."

The cast party had been arranged by Professor McGonagall and was to be held in a marquee in the grounds. The music was quite loud as Hermione and Draco approached. Hermione was curious as to why a crowd of students were gathered outside seemingly examining something that was obscured from her view. When they got closer the crowd parted and Hermione looked in amazement at a car, a dark blue BMW series 6. "How did that get here?" she asked, "Whose is it, Draco, is it yours?" Draco pulled an envelope from an inside pocket and handed it to her.

"No. It's yours, your wedding present, Hermione; you start your driving lessons after the honeymoon. Until then I'll be your chauffeur."

"Oh Draco, I don't know what to say, I… why is it here?"

"Because tomorrow we set off for Paris, we're going to drive all the way. Travel muggle style, be a new experience for me. Got a nice hotel booked near Coventry tomorrow night and the next day a ferry from Dover. Your Mum and Dad made all the arrangements for us. They have even programmed the route into something called a satnav, whatever that is." Hermione sat in the driver's seat and as Draco ushered the onlookers away, she could not resist the urge to put her hands on the steering wheel and murmur under her breath,

"Vroom, vroom."

They found a table near the back of the room and watched everybody remotely connected to the play enjoying themselves. All except two. Harry and Ginny looked glum even while dancing. Had they been dancing together it might have been different. Harry was dancing with a sixth year Hufflepuff girl and Ginny was dancing with Dean. Even though Harry had promised to talk to Ginny he obviously had yet to do so. Not good enough, Hermione decided and a plan quickly formed in her mind. She put Draco in the picture and he stood and offered his hand. Just a man asking his wife to dance, nothing unusual in that whatsoever.

They danced their way to Harry and his partner and deftly separated them. Hermione swiftly took Harry in hold and moved away from Draco and his new partner. "Hermione, what are you doing? That was a bit rude."

"Sorry Harry, but after tonight I don't know when I'll see you again. I just wanted to say cheerio with just the two of us." She looked up at him and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Friends for life, Harry?" He returned the kiss,

"Friends for life Hermione; never doubt it."

Meanwhile, Draco had danced the wide-eyed Hufflepuff towards Ginny and Dean. Reaching them, he took a step back brushed his lips over the back of her hand. "Thank you so much." He smiled. "Dean, this is Sally. You two should dance." He took Ginny in his arms and quickly put some distance between them and a bemused Dean Thomas. He looked deeply into Ginny's eyes, "Hello Red, remember me?"

She felt the slight pressure of his hand in the small of her back, easing her closer to him. "Yes, I do, you just married my best friend. So behave yourself." He turned on the charm she remembered.

"Oh, don't worry, Red, I'm not hitting on you. If I was you know you'd be just a puddle on the floor by now."

"Arrogant as always, Malfoy. You'll never change will you?" she did not notice the way she was being manoeuvred around the floor.

"You wouldn't want me any other way, admit it." she laughed lightly as she replied,

"I will admit no such thing. Absolutely not." As she looked at him, memories flooded her mind. Looking at his lips she wondered if they tasted the same as she remembered. She came back to the present as they collided with another couple. Before she could speak Draco had disappeared and Harry was standing in front of her.

"Right you two, dance!" Draco commanded.

"And bloody well talk." Hermione added before returning to their table. Five minutes later they both smiled when they saw Harry and Ginny hand-in-hand leave the marquee at a brisk walk.

Draco and Hermione Malfoy left Hogwarts the next morning after an emotional hour of goodbye's after breakfast. Draco had quickly figured out how the satnav operated and they relaxed into the journey to Coventry. With a couple of stops along the way they reached the hotel at 5.30 that afternoon and had a drink in the bar before showering and dressing casually for dinner. After the meal they went for a stroll in the lightly wooded grounds. They were in bed at 9.45 and asleep by 11.15.

They set off the next morning for the drive to the south coast. Skirting the east side of London on the M1 and M25 they eventually joined the southbound M20 heading for Dover. The CD of 'Phantom of the Opera' was in the player and Draco was singing along until a desperate Hermione stopped him,

"Draco, have you missed anything in the last week or so?" Puzzled, he racked his brains.

"No, I don't think so, have you?"

"Yes, I have actually."

"What have you missed, then?"

"Guess."

"Umm…" he pondered, unable to think of anything, "nope, no idea. Clue please."

"Um, okay, er… I'm a girl."

"You're a girl and you're missing something…" seconds passed before he looked at her, eyebrows raised, "You don't mean…"

A coy smile and then, "Yeah, I think so, now eyes back on the road please. I'm a week late and I threw up this morning."

"But you said you wanted to wait until you were at least twenty-three."

"A girl can change her mind, can't she? I thought you would be happy."

"Happy? Hermione I'm bloody ecstatic. A baby, oh wow…" his voice trailed off into silence, which, Hermione decided was better than his singing.

It's a bloody long way from Barcelona to Leeds and Mac McKenzie was tired, even staying within the regulations for hours driven, hauling an eighteen wheeler around Europe was tiring work. He turned his radio a couple of notches louder and opened his window a bit further. An hour earlier he had disembarked from the ferry and gone through the seemingly interminable procedures at the port of Dover.

Now on the M20 heading north he was finally relaxing, so much so that he never noticed his eyes slowly closing. The impact of his cab on the central barrier jerked him awake wondering what the hell was going on. His trailer jack-knifed, lifting the cab section into the air and tossing it casually onto the southbound carriageway. The last thing Mac saw on earth was the horrified faces of the driver and passenger of a dark blue BMW. He never heard the impact as his cab crushed the car.

 _ **For never was a story of more woe, than this of Hermione and her Draco.**_

 **END.**

 **Author note: Please take the time to leave your opinion. Like it or hate it, this chapter or the whole thing, please leave a review. Thanks.**


End file.
